


It's a Rich Man's World

by thatgleekychick



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgleekychick/pseuds/thatgleekychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you have everything to gain and even more to lose? When Kurt Hummel, a waiter with dreams of Broadway, meets Blaine Anderson, a NYC stockbroker on his way to the top, the attraction is instant. But they come from two seemingly different worlds. Through each other they learn that there is more than one way to be wealthy, and not all of them involve money. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel would never call himself a starving artist. His pantry may have been mostly occupied with Raman Noodles, Spaghetti-o’s and other non-perishables, but he wasn’t starving. Maybe he struggled to make ends meet, but he’d only been late on his rent payment twice in the two years since he’d been out of college. The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts was expensive and there were student loans that need to be paid off, but he had dreams of belting out a show stopping number in the center of a Broadway stage, and when he made it, every penny would be worth it. But his talents, while bountiful, were unique. So until he managed to find the perfect part, the perfect show, the perfect place in the world, he would have to make do with this thirty-five to forty hours a week, making two pennies more than minimum wage, running around taking orders, literally, from the high priced diners, as a waiter at Minetta Tavern. It was nowhere near his dream job, but all he needed was to something that paid the bills and gave him enough time off to audition for whatever he could get booked. And Minetta met all his needs.

On this particular Tuesday night, the restaurant was unusually busy. It wasn’t a night anyone would consider date night, nor was it one of those Hallmark contrived holidays that forced everyone to go out on extravagant dates that were completely unnecessary. But Kurt had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off since the moment he clocked in. There were wine and water glasses to be filled, orders to be taken before he dropped them off at the kitchen and plates that needed to arrive at their correct destination while they were still hot.

When Kurt found a surely short lull in his hectic evening, he took advantage and leaned against the bar talking quietly to Puck, the bartender, while sipping on a glass of water. He only had about thirty seconds to spare before he needed to be back out on the floor, filling glasses, taking dishes, handing out checks, collecting tips. He was just about to remove himself from the bar and from the horrid story Puck was telling him about the girl he’d hooked up with in high school, when Kurt’s eye caught the door to the restaurant as it opened and the most breathtaking man he’d ever seen walked through.

The man was about Kurt’s age, although he was about the same height as their hostess, Santana, since she had on her extra high heels on. His hair was a rich chocolate color, but was, much to Kurt’s chagrin, held tightly to his head with far too much product. Like most of the restaurant’s patrons, he was dressed sharply in his black suit jacket that fit perfectly over his broad shoulders and his white shirt that was wonderfully accompanied by a tie that was striped with multiple shades of purple. The man was simply stunning and definitely knew how to put himself together nicely. Behind the handsome stranger stood a taller man, and much older too. He was at least twice the age of the stranger, his hair gone completely silver and cut short to his head.

“Your drooling Hummel,” Puck said, “And I’m pretty sure that old couple at table seven is getting antsy.”

Kurt pulled himself out of the trance he couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t in making sure to check his face to make sure that Puck hadn’t been serious. Luckily, his face was spit free.

“I’ve got two more for you, Kurt,” Santana called as he walked away to check on table seven.

Once he was sure that the nice elderly couple from table seven was happy (and it was their fortieth wedding anniversary, how could they possibly be anything but?) Kurt took the notepad from the front pocket of the black apron tied around his waist and headed toward where the handsome stranger and his rather grumpy looking companion sat.

“Good evening. I’m Kurt. Can I start you gentleman off with something to drink?” Kurt said as he pulled the pen from behind his ear, clicking it against his hip to expose the ballpoint.

They ordered wine, and when Kurt came back a moment later with a bottle of 2007 Nosotros, they ordered their meals. The grumpy man ordered the veal, and it was as his handsome stranger was reciting his order that Kurt noticed that he had had the most mesmerizing honey colored eyes.  He could definitely see himself getting lost in them.  Kurt forced himself to focus and even read back the order from his notepad to make sure that he hadn’t missed something while he tried to not look the handsome stranger directly in the eye. With a smile on his face and dazed look in his eye, Kurt went immediately to put the order in with the kitchen before continuing to race around the floor to fill glasses and pick up bills and collect a couple generous ups (one from the happily married old couple), his eyes floating occasionally over to his handsome stranger who was speaking to the his grumpy friend while making wild gestures with his hands. Kurt had never found a customer so endearing before.

Kurt wasn’t one to let himself eaves drop on the patrons as they sat and had their personal conversations over dinner, but Kurt couldn’t help the way his ears opened each time he walked past the table with his handsome stranger; it was then that Kurt heard the grumpy man address his stranger as Mr. Anderson. Well at least it wasn’t a date, Kurt thought, and almost immediately stopped dead in his tracks because of it. It was one thing to oggle Mr. Anderson while he waited for his dinner to be ready, noticing the way he supped one his wine while keeping his posture completely straight and his eye contact on the other gentleman; it was completely different to get jealous, or he would have gotten jealous if it had been a date, over a man he’d never even really met. Doing that was insane, and was a new low, even for Kurt who had spent the last six years that he’d been in New York falling hopelessly for men who wanted many different things than Kurt did. Kurt wanted nothing more than to find his fairytale; the prince he could ride off into the sunset with. But that seemed too difficult for most men.

Kurt rushed over to the kitchen to check on the food for Mr. Anderson’s table to find the kitchen assistant putting the plates out as he approached. He grabbed them, turned back around and maneuvered his way through the tables until he reached his destination.

 “Here we go,” Kurt said as he placed the two plates down in front of their respective owners. Their glasses were still both half full so Kurt placed a couple of extra napkins on the table and scurried away after telling them to enjoy their meal.

He hadn’t gone more than three steps when a voice called out to him, “Waiter, excuse me. But you’ve given me the wrong order.”

Kurt spun around immediately and walked back over to the table. The voice had come from the companion of his handsome stranger. He looked down at the man’s plate, recalling what he’d written down on the ticket, knowing that it matched the dish in front of him. Kurt had been working at this restaurant for two years, and never once had he screwed up an order. He was sure that not even the face of an incredibly handsome man would have broken his impeccable record.

“I ordered the mignon, well done,” the man said in response to Kurt’s silence, “this is veal.”

Kurt knew there was no way that the order was incorrect. But the number one rule of customer service was that the customer was always right, and avoiding confrontation, Kurt forced a smile and grabbed the plate from in front of the man, “I’ll go speak to the kitchen staff right away. I’ll have the mignon right up.”

Kurt pushed his way into the kitchen through a pair of wooden swinging doors. Once inside, he dropped the plate of veal onto to the counter and the clatter echoed over the sizzle of the stove. He rushed over to look at the order ticket he’d placed. It clearly said veal. Thankful that, at least for his knowledge, this hadn’t been an error on his part, Kurt immediately walked over to Tina, the head cook that night.

“Tina, I need you to make me a plate of the mignon and I need you to do it as fast as you possibly can,” Kurt said in a rush.

“And what makes this steak so important,” Tina questioned as she walked over to him wiping her hands on her apron.

“Just do it, please,” Kurt begged, “I’ll owe you a shopping trip, just please do it.”

Tina nodded with a smile and turned around to get to work. Kurt took a deep breath before he went back on the floor. He had other tables he needed to tend to and he couldn’t let this little hiccup get him down. He was Kurt Hummel; he’d dealt with much worse than angry customers in his life. By the time the night was over the whole thing would have been forgotten.  Besides, there were still three hours left in his shift and there was a line outside the door. He didn’t have time to worry or he’d certainly actually make a mistake.  

Kurt continued to rush around the floor, purposely avoiding Mr. Anderson’s table for fear of his boss or business partner or whoever the older man was. It was terribly rude, yes, but Kurt didn’t have much to offer in the form of compensation other than ‘it’ll be right up’ until Tina finished work her magic. Twenty minutes after he’d first rushed in, Kurt ran back into the kitchen only to have Tina thrust a perfectly cooked filet mignon into his hand. He observed the dish to make sure it was exactly as the man had told him then immediately rushed it out to the waiting table.

Apologizing for the wait, Kurt set the plate down in front of the older man, feeling guilty because it seemed the allusive Mr. Anderson hadn’t touched his food and it was probably well on his way to being cold.

“Enjoy your meal,” Kurt said softly, unsure what to say and knowing that he at least owed these men a discount for his inconvenience. He’d really been lucky making it this long without a disgruntled customer, but there was nothing to prepare Kurt for what happened next.

“This is ludicrous,” a voice boomed startling Kurt as he turned around to find the older man standing now, his chair pushed far behind him.

Kurt took the few steps that separated him and the table where Mr. Anderson was sitting, wide eyed but quiet as his companion continued shouting, “How incompetent are you people? First you bring me the wrong dish, and then you make me wait twenty minutes for a new dish only to find that you’ve completely fucked that up as well.”

Living in New York for so long had made Kurt immune to foul language, but the man’s words felt like a slap on the face. But he knew that he had written both of those orders down perfectly, and he’d double checked it to make sure it was correct before he brought it out. There was no way that the plate of food was anything less than exactly like the man had ordered it.

“Sir, with all due respect, your order is exactly as you placed it. I spoke to the cook specifically. I checked it before I brought it to you.”

“Well, while I applaud your efforts young man, this is still wrong.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Kurt questioned, abandoning the customer service motto. Sometimes the customers weren’t right. Sometimes they were just assholes.

Kurt hated how high his temper was flaring; especially since they had an audience. Everyone in the restaurant was watching Kurt and this man (mostly Kurt), waiting with baited breath to find out who was in the right and who was wrong. Kurt knew he was right; he knew he had been right the first time.

“I specifically asked for it to be medium rare. This meat is over cooked.  And this sauce—“

“There’s nothing wrong with the sauce,” Kurt challenged. He’d had enough.

“Why don’t you taste it and tell me there is nothing wrong it?”

Kurt opened his mouth to respond but when he felt something wet hit his face the words disappeared from his tongue. Wiping hesitantly at his face, Kurt realized that some of the sauce that had just a minute ago been sitting on the man’s plate was now on his face, sliding down his skin.

“Let’s go Anderson,” the man said before he stormed past a shocked, quiet Kurt who couldn’t do anything but stand there, jaw slacked, barely noticing Mr. Anderson get up and follow the gentleman out of the restaurant.

***

Kurt sat down five minutes before the restaurant closed at one of the tables by the door. Once he’d washed the sauce and embarrassment from his face, Kurt spent the rest of the night overthinking, double checking, and taking much longer than he should’ve to get things complete. But at least everyone’s order was correct and eventually only the staff knew what had happened to him. It was a perk of his job, only having to deal with people for so long. He knew that the incident with the man wasn’t his fault. That he’d done his job properly. And Trent, the manager on duty, let him know that he didn’t fault Kurt for anything, and that he knew Kurt worked hard and was liked by many of the regulars. But that didn’t stop the whole thing from gnawing away at Kurt. Even if he was right, he’d been humiliated.

It had been the moment that defined his whole night. The rest of the night had gone rather well, but because of one moment, the night would be remembered as a complete disaster. In a matter of forty-five minutes he managed to go from getting the chance to lay his eyes on the very attractive Mr. Anderson, to getting shouted at in front of fifty people. And the only thing he could do was move on because he knew that he’d dealt with worse. Back in Ohio, when the words from the still unnamed man’s mouth would be considered kind, he’d dealt with the narrow-minded, ignorant whispers, the bullying and the death threats. And he managed to get through that, mostly with his head held high. Maybe he’d cry later when he tucked himself into bed after Santana bugged him for an hour to make sure he was okay. But for now, he just had to get through the rest of his shift with a smile on his face.

He heard the door to the restaurant open behind him and he rolled his eyes. They were literally moments away from locking the doors and another customer, if they chose to stay, meant at least another hour before they could close everything up. But Trent always made it clear that they would serve anyone who walked in the doors before they were locked. He heard Santana greet the customer and after a deep breath, preparing to treat the last customer like the first, Kurt stood to go grab his order pad from by the bar; but when he turned to glance at the customer he was surprised to find Mr. Anderson standing there, looking at him.

“I’d like to apologize,” Mr. Anderson said walking past Santana until he was standing right in front of a confused Kurt, “For the way that my friend, well he’s not really my friend, acted tonight. It was completely uncalled for and he, I mean we, shouldn’t have stormed out of here without paying the bill. I shouldn’t have allowed that to happen. So, I’d like pay the bill for tonight. For all three dishes that needed to be made.”

“It’s already been taken care of,” Kurt said.

“No, please let me do this,” Mr. Anderson said, his voice a soft melody to Kurt’s ears, “If for no other reason than to clear my conscience.”

Kurt laughed and then surrendered, “Okay, let me just go pull up the bill.”

Mr. Anderson smiled at Kurt. It was a bright, toothy smile that instantly caused Kurt’s heart rate to pick up. Because not only was Mr. Anderson incredibly attractive, but he seemed to be a pretty decent human being. He’d never expected to see either gentleman at the restaurant ever again, but Mr. Anderson was there, paying for a bill and apologizing for something he didn’t even do. Once Kurt managed to pull himself from his thoughts about how perfect this stranger seemed to be, he walked over to the computer, Mr. Anderson following close behind.

Kurt punched the order into the computer, feeling Mr. Anderson’s eyes on him. They were quiet as Kurt worked quickly.

“I’m Blaine, by the way. Blaine Anderson.”

Kurt looked up from the screen where he had just been giving Mr. Anderson, Mr. _Blaine_ Anderson, a discount for coming back, to find that Blaine’s hand had been extended towards him.

Kurt clasped his hand with Blaine’s and shook it ignoring how warm Blaine’s hands felt or how perfect them seemed to fit, “Kurt Hummel.”

“Alright, Kurt Hummel, now that I finally know your name, why don’t you have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Blaine’s boldness shocked Kurt.  It had been a long time since anyone had asked him out on a date, and even longer since it had been by someone who had enthralled him the way that Blaine had.

“Oh, wow, uh,” Kurt stammered, “I have to work until close.”

“Then the next night, or the one after that,” Blaine said eagerly.

“You’re serious?”

“Absolutely. It’s the least I can do to pay you back for the trouble that went through tonight.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Blaine said, “Plus you’re pretty cute.”

Kurt blushed furiously. It had been a long time since someone other than Santana had said that to him and it was the last thing that he’d expected to pass through Blaine’s lips.  

 “It was 104.64,” Kurt said ignoring Blaine’s proposal.

“Right,” Blaine said digging into the back pocket of his pants pulling out his brown leather wallet, opening the fold and grabbing the green AMEX and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt swiped the card, keeping his eyes and mind as far away from Blaine until the receipt printed and he handed the slip and a pen to Blaine, their fingers brushing for a millisecond. But even that brief touch sent something warm and intense through his entire body.  Kurt tried to focus on anywhere but in Blaine’s direction while he signed the receipt.

“Here you go,” Blaine said, handing back the receipt and if you asked Kurt, he made sure their skin made contact again, “And, uh, here is my number. Let me know when your free and we’ll go to dinner. Not here of course, but some place nice.”

Blaine extended a tiny piece of card stock toward Kurt who took it between his fingers. Kurt could only nod, unsure of the ways his voice would betray him if he decided to speak. This was the first time in his life the cute boy from across the room had approached him and not the other way around. The first time, especially since it had been almost a year since he’d had more than an awkward date that Santana set him up on, that Kurt felt wanted. And all of it was thanks to a handsome stranger and his asshole of a dinner date.

“I’ll, uh, give you a call,” Kurt said because he couldn’t just stand there silent any longer.

“Great,” Blaine said, the smile on his face growing with Kurt’s words, “I look forward to it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I should get going and I’m sure you guys want to close this place down.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said, “Sure.”

“I look forward to your call,” Blaine said placing a hand on top of Kurt’s biceps and flashing that killer smile once again in Kurt’s direction.

Unable to speak, Kurt could only watch as Blaine removed his hand, then turned around and walked back out of the restaurant passing Santana who could only watch with her jaw somewhere down on the floor.  

***

“Are you actually going to call him?” Santana asked once they’d gotten home and were comfortably seated next to each other to catch up on a little DVR before one or both of them fell asleep on the couch.

“I don’t know,” Kurt said sinking down deeper into the cushions.

“He was hot,” Santana said with her eyes focused on the television.

“Santana!”

“What?” Santana asked turning to finally look at him, “Just because I prefer my lovers a little curvier, and, you know, female, doesn’t mean that I can’t appreciate a piece of man candy when I see one.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt said folding his arms across his chest.

“And you will be too if you don’t call the guy. I mean that old dude made a fool of you in front of the restaurant and he’s the one that came back to apologize and to pay.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t mean I’m willing to date a customer. He left me a fifty dollar tip. I feel like he’s paying me to go out with him.”

“Who cares?  How else, my dearest Hummel, are you ever going to find a date? You haven’t had a boy toy in how long now? Don’t you think you deserve to have a night where you let a hot guy treat you like a prince? And then later you can come back here and let him worship your—“

“Do not finish that sentence, Santana,” Kurt warned.

“I’m just saying. It’s not healthy to go too long without loving from someone other than your hand.”

“He asked me to dinner. That’s all.”

“Dinner could lead to numerous things including coming back here on Friday night because I also have a date that evening and I don’t intend on coming home until the sun is coming up. And I won’t say a word when he comes out of your bedroom Saturday morning. As long as he doesn’t walk around naked. I don’t take my Cheerios with testicles.”

“You’re incredible.”

“Thank you,” Santana said grabbing Kurt’s phone from where it sat next to hers between them, “Did you already put his number in your phone? What was his name Bryan?”

“Blaine,” Kurt said reaching for his phone, but Santana just moved it out of the way, “Give me my phone.”

“Give me a minute,” Santana said, tapping something out on the screen.

“Santana, it’s after midnight, what are you doing?”

“It’s never too late for a text message. If he’s up, he can go to sleep happy. If he’s not, he’ll wake up, hopefully in a few hours, and be a happy man because Kurt Hummel has agreed to go out with him.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too Kurtsie,” Santana said tossing the phone back into Kurt’s lap.

Kurt examined his phone, reading over the text that ‘he’d’ sent a text to Blaine proposing a date Friday night. A minute later his phone buzzed in his lap. He glared at the smug smile on Santana’s face and opened the new text message.

_7 it is. Text me your address :)_ _  
_

Emoticons and everything.  What had he just gotten himself into?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime around six o’clock Friday evening a loud, frustrated sigh escaped Kurt’s lips and echoed throughout his apartment. Kurt had always been very fashion conscious. If performing hadn’t been the thing that kept his heart beating, he would be making attempts at working at places like Vogue instead of waiting tables. But Defying Gravity always won against Marc Jacobs. However, none of that mattered because Kurt absolutely couldn’t decide on what to wear on his date with Blaine.

 “Having trouble?” Santana asked walking into Kurt’s room and leaning against the door frame. She was still dressed in her yoga pants and a t-shirt, her date wasn’t until later, but she was staying home to make sure that Blaine knew the rules when he came to pick Kurt up. Kurt was absolutely terrified as to what Santana’s rules could possibly be.

“I don’t know what to wear,” Kurt said sitting down at the edge of the bed.

“It’s easy. Super tight pants, those boots that you love, and that purple shirt. Put leave a couple of buttons open so that Mr. Hottie can fantasize about nibbling at your collar bone after dessert.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Kurt said before adding, “Except I think I’ll add a black skinny tie.”

“All the better for him to drag you to the bedroom with my dear,” Santana sang.

 “The way that you’re obsessed with my sex life is surprising,” Kurt said standing back up and beginning to sift through the pile of clothes on his bed, “considering you have a fairly healthy one of your own.”

“Just looking out for my bestie,” Santana said pushing herself away from the doorframe, “Now get dressed, I’ll be back in fifteen to determine how fuckable you look.”

Santana shut the door behind her and Kurt went to work on getting dressed, beginning by squeezing himself into the tightest black pants that he owned. He stood in front of the mirror and examined himself in his full-length mirror and couldn’t deny that the pants fit him very well. He’d never been one to think of himself as, as Santana put it, fuckable, but he knew that the pants outlined his features enough to capture the attention of the gay men in a room. But tonight, he only wanted Blaine’s attention.

Maybe he was thinking into the whole situation far too much. Maybe it was because Santana kept bringing up the possibility of dating someone long term for the first time in a long while. But there was something sitting inside him that made him giddy and hopeful for the first time in too long. But Kurt was well aware that this was only a first date. He knew nothing about Blaine and it was very possible that they could sit down at dinner and start talking and it would become clear to Kurt that Blaine wasn’t someone he’d want to go out with again. Maybe Blaine had a weird fascination with Star Wars or lived with his parents or had some kind of terrible body odor that Kurt hadn’t noticed the other night. There had to be a catch. Gorgeous men didn’t just fall into Kurt Hummel’s lap.

Twenty minutes later, Santana returned to Kurt’s bedroom, walking in without knocking dressed for the evening in a green dressed that hugged her curves as she sat down at the edge of Kurt’s bed, watching him as he put the finishing touches on his hair.

Once he was done Santana exclaimed, “Me gusta,” before standing up from the bed.

“I’m glad you approve,” Kurt said turning to face her.

“Now listen,” Santana said walking over to stand in front of Kurt, placing her hands on his shoulders, “I know I’ve been a little intense lately but please know that it comes from a place of caring. I just want to see you happy and Brice—“

“Blaine,” Kurt corrected.

“Blaine,” Santana continued, “could be the one to do that.”

“It’s a first date. We can talk about happy if I get a second.”

“He’s an idiot if he doesn’t take you out for the rest of his life.”

“Now you’re jumping too far ahead of everything. One night at a time.”

“You’re right. Now how do I look?” Santana said spinning around.

“Like the best kind of sin.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Santana said, “Now let’s see what’s on TV until your boy comes knockin’.”

***

The second the little hand on the clock hit seven, Santana started mumbling about castrating Blaine if he was late or had stood Kurt up. But a second later, there was a knock on the door. He was prompt. Point for Blaine Anderson. Kurt shot Santana a look before she jumped off the couch to answer to answer the door while Kurt took one last look in the mirror to make sure the last half an hour on the couch hadn’t completely wrinkled his outfit and that his hair was still just the right amount of coiffed.

Santana greeted Blaine (politely) before stepping aside to let Blaine into the apartment. Once he was inside, Kurt had to keep his jaw from dropping and the drool from starting to pour out of his mouth. Because if Kurt thought Blaine looked good the night they met, that fact had only multiplied now. Blaine was dressed much more casual than he had been at the restaurant in his dark blue jeans and black loafers. He’d ditched the dress shirt and neck tie for a maroon cardigan over a white shirt.

“Am I overdressed?” Kurt questioned, “We didn’t really talk about the dress code.”

“No,” Blaine said slowly clearly taking in the outfit that Kurt and Santana had created, “No, you’re perfect.  I mean, uh, you look great.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said as the heat began to rise to his cheeks.

“Should we go?”

“Have him home by midnight otherwise he’ll turn into a pumpkin,” Santana said trying her best to sound like a parental figure. All she needed was a ball cap and a closet full of flannel shirts and she’d have Burt Hummel to a T.

“Ha.Ha,” Kurt said guiding Blaine out of the apartment and into the hallway.

They were quiet until they were half way down the hall; far enough so that Santana wouldn’t hear them.

They were quiet until they were halfway down the hall, until Kurt knew that Santana wouldn’t be able to hear them from where he knew she was perched in front of the door.

Kurt turned towards Blaine, “So where are we going?”

“I told you,” Blaine said with a smile, repeating what he’d told Kurt at Minetta and in a couple of text messages, “Somewhere nice.”

***

When Blaine said somewhere nice, what he’d meant was Delmonico’s. Kurt had been there only once before for a reception for a friend’s wedding, mostly because his tastes were much simpler and his wallet recoiled at the idea of spending thirty dollars on an entrée when he could get a burger at McDonalds for a dollar.

One thing Kurt hated about going to other restaurants: he was constantly critiquing the wait staff. But the hostess was kind as she led them to the cozy little booth in the corner.  When their waitress appeared the wine was ordered and the usually uncomfortable and awkward first date conversation began.

“Okay,” Kurt said, “So I have to ask. Who was that guy that you were with? At the restaurant.”

“A potential client,” Blaine said folding his hands together on top of the table.

“Did you sign him or whatever?”

“Nope.”

“Was that my fault?”

“No, not at all. I apparently couldn’t see the big picture as vividly as he did.”

“Are you an artist?”

Blaine laughed, “No, financial advisor. I work for Edward Jones.”

“Oh.”

“Good oh or bad oh?”

“Just oh. I’ve never gone out with a stock broker before.”

“Well, I already know what you do, but is that what you really want to do for the rest of your life? Wait on angry old men who I’m pretty sure are homophobic?”

“No,” Kurt explained pushing aside Blaine’s assumption about the grumpy man in the restaurant. It was over and there was no use getting upset again because of it, “I want to act, to perform, on Broadway. I graduated from NYADA with a degree in musical theatre.”

“And why aren’t you out there winning a Tony yet?”

“Because my talents are…unique.  So I wait tables until I find something that fits who am I.”

“You’re very confident in who you are,” Blaine commented, “I like that about you.”

Kurt’s cheeks turned red, “So, what do you do for fun?”

“Fun?” Blaine questioned.

“Yes, fun. That thing that keeps us from being boring. You do have fun don’t you?”

Blaine laughed, “I don’t know. On the occasional day off I like to read a book or if the theatre is playing an old movie or something I’ll go check it out.”

“Ooo, an intellect.”

 “I wouldn’t go that far,” Blaine chuckled, “But when I do have some time off, it’s usually spent catching up on the work I didn’t get to finish during the week.”

“That sounds stressful.”

 “If I want to be my own boss by the time I’m thirty, it has to be. Plus, my company has high expectations. We need to come in Monday morning ready to hit the ground running and you can’t do that if you spent the weekend at least partially submersed in your work. Plus, I’m still rather new. I’ve got a lot to prove and that means taking clients out to dinner at nice restaurants and trying to convince them that I’m the right person for the job. And hope they don’t harass the wait staff. I suppose it’s a good thing that Mr. Dawson chose to pass on me. I don’t know what he would have done if he knew I was gay.”

“Are you not out?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t hide anything.  If someone asks me, I’m not going to lie to them.  Most of the guys I work with know.  But I learned shortly after I realized that I was gay that it’s better if I not wear it on my sleeve. Besides, it’s not something that should define the work I do, so if it might potentially upset clients, there’s no need to bring it up.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

When the waitress arrived with their wine, they both ordered but immediately dove back into conversation once the waitress had left to go put in the ticket for their order.

“What about you?” Blaine asked, “How did coming out go for you?”

“Coming out was easy. Being out was not. My dad, who is everything to me, just told me that he knew and that it was okay. He’s a real man’s man, a mechanic, so I think maybe he didn’t really understand it, but he accepted it, and me. It was rocky for a little while but we worked through it.”

“And your mom?”

“She died when I was eight.”

“Oh, wow. I feel like a jerk. I’m sorry.”

 “You’re not a jerk. You didn’t know; you couldn’t. I can, as you said, wear my sexuality on my sleeve if I please. But there is nothing that can warn anyone about that.”

“But you said being out was hard? What made it so hard?”

“Ohio isn’t the most open-minded of states.”

“Ohio?” Blaine interrupted, “I’m from Westerville.”

“Lima,” Kurt said, “What a small world. You were what, two hours away?”

“Something like that,” Blaine answered, “I shouldn’t have interrupted. Go on.”

“Anyway, the kids at my high school were just the same as everyone else. I was teased, bullied, voted prom queen.”

“No way,” Blaine said with wide eyes.

“I’ve got pictures to prove it.”

“That’s remarkable,” Blaine said, “Not that it happened to you. But that got through it. A lot of people like use have a hard time dealing with all of that in high school.”

“I mean, sure, it was devastating some days. But it only made my determination to get out of Lima stronger. None of that would stop me from getting out of there and making a name for myself.”

“That’s actually really inspiring, Kurt.”

When their food came, they continued to talk while they were eating. It was mostly the normal first date conversation, but Kurt felt so comfortable talking to Blaine. The last time he’d brought up Mamma Mia up to a date, the guy didn’t know anything about it. Kurt had been shocked that a gay man living in New York hadn’t at least heard of the musical or at least seen the movie. But with Blaine bringing up the show only sparked a conversation about Meryl Streep which spiraled into a ten minute conversations in itself. They had a lot in common both in movies and music. Both were longtime subscribers to Vogue. It was great getting to know Blaine.

 When the bill came, Blaine waved off all the advances that Kurt made to at least pay for his part of the bill.

“I asked you to dinner. That means I get to pay.”

“I’ll get it next time,” Kurt said. And maybe he was being presumptuous, but he was having a really good time with Blaine and he already knew he’d like to see him again.

Blaine didn’t respond to Kurt’s comment, only handed his credit card to the waitress.

“The night is still young,” Blaine said, “Do you want to do something else?”

“What about dancing?”

“Like sweaty half naked men dirty dancing around a much too crowded floor?”

Kurt laughed, “It’s not Babylon. Everyone keeps all their clothes on and it’s not a gay only club. My friend Mike is the DJ and can probably get us in the back door.”

Blaine stood and extended his hand towards Kurt, “Lead the way.”

Smiling, Kurt placed his hand in Blaine’s, holding tightly as he lead them out of the restaurant.

***

Kiss and Fly was packed. The line to the door stretched down the block and around a corner; it was Friday night after all. But while they had been walking over hand in hand, Kurt shot a text message to Mike and both men found themselves away from the crowd, standing suspiciously next to one of the club’s emergency exits. Even from the outside, the sound of the music thumping against the walls was loud. Kurt had never taken anyone here before.  But as Blaine had said, the night was young, and he wasn’t exactly ready to curl up on his couch alone, watching Netflix until Santana came home.

They stood there, hands still intertwined until the steel door opened a bit and head popped through.

“My set starts in five minutes. Hurry up and get in here.”

Pulling Blaine behind him, Kurt slipped through the door and into the backroom of the club, following Mike through a maze of hallways until they were in the heart of the club. The dance floor was large and covered most of the large room. It was framed by small groupings of tables on three sides, and an expansive bar on the other. The music was loud, the lights were dim and the colored lights bathed the floor in blues and purples and reds. Kurt waves goodbye to Mike and led Blaine along a line of tables right towards the bar.

“That’s a pretty awesome connection,” Blaine said raising his voice so that Kurt could hear them as they sat down on two conveniently empty stools at the bar.

“It is,” Kurt shouted, “He’s owed me this for a while.”

“What did you do for him?”

“Introduced him to Tina. One of the cooks at Minetta.”

“The cook and the DJ,” Blaine said as if he’d been naming off the most romantic pairings in history.

“The waiter and the stockbroker,” Kurt countered with a smile.

Maybe Kurt was being a little more forward than normal. But there was something about Blaine and the smile on his face that made it okay. It was then that Kurt felt it. That little bubble of happiness that was floating around his chest landed right in the middle and sat there. As if it had been floating around him for a while and had finally found the right time to land.

They ordered drinks that Blaine insisted on paying for and continued to chat over the loud music; about college, about coming to New York from Ohio. But as the last drops of Kurt’s second drink hit his tongue, he made another bold gesture. He jumped off the stood and looked at a new bewildered Blaine.

“Let’s dance.”

Blaine looked hesitant for a moment, as if Kurt had asked him to do something foreign, but then he threw back the last bit of his drink and stood up smiling.

At first the dancing was innocent and fun. It was Kurt, Blaine, and a bunch of strangers moving to the music; separately, but as one. But after three of four songs, Kurt daringly wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, holding him close. It could have gone terribly wrong. Kurt was well aware that Blaine could have pushed him away thus ending their date; because you can’t move past that kind of awkward. But it’s nothing short of amazing when Blaine places his hands, warm on Kurt’s hips.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer as he began to lead them as they moved together to the pace of the music. It was fast and sexy and the sudden spike in Kurt’s body temperature came from moving around the dance floor and from having Blaine so close to him. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, even as the sweat was beginning to form on both of their foreheads. Their bodies moving together, always connected, even when Blaine spun Kurt away from him, only to pull him back so they were closer than they had been before; until they were pressed flush against each other.

Kurt knew that when he whispered “let’s go back to my place” into Blaine’s ear that it was very possible that Blaine would hear a promise of something that Kurt wasn’t sure he could keep. They hadn’t even kissed yet, how could either of them really be thinking about _that_. But Blaine nodded in response and this time it was Blaine who reached for Kurt’s hand and led them out of the club into the New York streets, grateful for the cool spring air to cool them off. Kurt took a deep breath, because what the hell was he doing, and got into the cab that was waiting for him.

Kurt told Blaine to make himself at home while we went to grab a bottle of wine from the kitchen. But before Kurt could go more than two steps, Blaine reached out and took hold of his forearm, spinning Kurt around until he once again faced Blaine and then crashed his lips against Kurt’s. The kiss was intense and it took Kurt’s body a moment to respond. But when it did, Kurt moved his lips against Blaine’s with just as much passion. The hands that had been frozen at Kurt’s side slid up the sweater covered plains of Blaine’s chest until they wrapped around his neck like they had been earlier on the dance floor, Blaine’s hands resting against his hip again, pulling Kurt close until their bodies were flush against each other.

Without breaking the connection, Blaine guided their joined bodies to the couch, lowering Kurt down into the cushions before kneeling into them to hover his body over Kurt’s for a moment before his lips moved from Kurt’s to Kurt’s jaw; down his neck until he reached his collar bone that was now exposed since he tie had come loose and the first four bottoms of his shirt had been undone (when did that happen?). The feel of Blaine’s lips against his skin was intoxicating. It set all his nerves on fire in the best way possible and made his head cloudy, only aware of one thing…Blaine.

But as good as it felt when Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt’s waist, the other dragging over his chest and torso, down his body and then, _oh_ , down the front of his pants, Kurt Hummel was not one of one night stands. It didn’t matter that Blaine’s touch felt like nothing he’d experienced before. It didn’t matter that everything inside of him was screaming for Blaine to touch more of him, to melt in the heat of Blaine’s touch. It didn’t matter that there was a heat building low in his belly. Even if Santana was no angel and had on many occasion brought a random girl into the apartment for a sleepover, Kurt had a different standard.

“We need to stop,” Kurt said pulling his lips away from Blaine’s, his breathe ragged.

“Why?” Blaine asked as his dark eyes gazed at Kurt.

“Because I don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Sleep with strange men.”

Blaine pulled back just a bit, “I’m not strange.”

“But I just met you.”

“And this is crazy?”

“Stop right there!” Kurt said stopping Blaine with a pointed finger, “That song has no place in this moment.”

Blaine laughed, “So now what?”

“I don’t know. We go out another time?”

“Well I don’t do _that_.”

“What?”

“Date. Well, the same person more than once. Not usually.”

“Oh.”

And with that, the little fantasy that Kurt had begun to put together in his head suddenly fell into the painful world of reality. The possibility of more dates and getting to know Blaine better were gone. The chance to fall into a romance that, most due to Santana’s insistence that this could be it, he was beginning to believe in too. It had been one date; one rather ordinary date. But there was something about Blaine that had made Kurt hope. But the dream had been shattered. It seemed that Blaine hadn’t been as enthralled with Kurt as Kurt had been with Blaine.  

“You’re great, amazing actually, and I had a lot of fun tonight,” Blaine said pushing himself up until he was back in a kneeling position, “I’m just not looking for anything serious.”

“No, that’s fine. I completely understand.”

Blaine closed the spaced between their lips, but Kurt’s lips remained tight causing Blaine to pull back.

But Kurt’s words went misunderstood by Blaine. Instead of pulling away, Blaine launched himself back on top of Kurt, his lips crashing against Kurt’s. But Kurt didn’t respond. His lips remained tight against Blaine’s causing the other boy to pull back.

 “I may understand,” Kurt whispered, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to sleep with you.”

Blaine huffed and pulled back, “I should go.”

Kurt watched from where he lay on the couch as Blaine got up and stood in the middle of the room. His head was spinning, unable to trust himself to stand up. There was a very attractive man who was, until just a moment ago, on top of him, pressing him into the couch cushions. The same attractive man who was now standing in the middle of his living room, straightening his clothes from where they’d shifted around his body from the movement of their bodies against each other and from the slide of Kurt’s hand up his side. If only it weren’t for his stupid moral he could probably know what that body looked underneath those clothes. He could know what it felt like to ghost his fingers over Blaine’s skin. He could’ve known what it felt like to have Blaine’s warm naked body pressed against his. But one day, a long time ago, Kurt’s father said him down and taught him that he mattered. When it came to sex, Kurt shouldn’t just give himself to every man that offered himself to Kurt. Of all the harebrained advice that his father had given him over the years, it was that one thing that stuck with him the most. That he mattered. And clearly he didn’t matter all that much to Blaine because Blaine was only looking for a one night stand. And Kurt was a hopeless romantic. Giving himself to Blaine would only lead to Kurt getting his heart broken.

“I had a really great time tonight,” Kurt said sitting up and smoothing the wrinkles made in his shirt.

“I did too,” Blaine said, “And I’m sorry. I should’ve been clearer about my intentions.”

“It’s alright,” Kurt said trusting himself to stand, “I shouldn’t have assumed anything.”

Blaine smiled weakly, “I should get going.”

Kurt walked to the door and opened it for Blaine, “So I’ll, uh...”

“I’ll see you when I see you.”

“I’ll see you when I see you,” Kurt repeated.

Blaine walked out of the apartment and into the hallway just like they both had earlier in the evening. He glanced back at Kurt for a moment before disappearing toward the elevator. Kurt shut the door and without evening changing grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and curled up into the cushions where Blaine had been kissing him, touching him, just fifteen minutes prior. He turned the TV on and stared mindlessly at whatever channel Santana left on before she left and fall asleep, hoping that when Santana came home just before the sun came up, that she would snuggle in with him so that he could wake up in the morning and pretend like the night hadn’t happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up the morning after his date with Blaine to find Santana snuggled against him, still dressed in the outfit she'd left for her date in, her head on her chest, just like he'd hoped she would be. He was happy to have her in his life and she always knew exactly what he needed without a word from him. She was the one unexpected thing he'd found in high school. The friend he never meant to find, but when he did, it was like finding something you didn't even realize was missing. They were different, but their differences complimented each other and they'd learned to rely on each other through high school, moving to New York, college and life. Maybe it started because Kurt had been out and proud by the middle of their sophomore year and Santana, struggling to find herself, found a connection with Kurt. Someone who understood what she was going through. Neither of them can really put an exactly moment that it all clicked. But Kurt was certain he had no idea where he'd be if he didn't have Santana as his best friend.

Kurt picked up his phone from the couch beside him and glanced at the time. It was 9:30. He wiggled himself slowly from underneath Santana, careful not to wake her as he pried her body from his, and went to the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on. He had the lunch shift at the restaurant so he had enough time to jump in the shower, wash the remains of yesterday from his skin, put on a new outfit and start fresh. Because that was the only way to move on from everything that had happened the night before. It was one date. One date with a very, very attractive man who Kurt managed to not only enthrall him when he spoke but feel amazing pressed against him. He should have known it was too good to be true. Kurt had gone out on single dates before. He'd been given, and gave, the "I think we'd be better off as friends" speech on more than once occasion. So why did this rejection feel different? Why did it leave him with the feeling that part of him was missing?

After showing and dressing for work, ready to face a new day, Kurt walked back into the kitchen, the smell of coffee filling the apartment and calling to him like a moth to a flame. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled his favorite coffee cup from the shelf. From the counter, he noticed Santana shifting on the couch, waking up and turning to face him, her eyes open and she remained snuggled underneath the blanket they had shared while they slept.

"Are we talking about it," Santana asked her voice still thick with sleep.

"No," Kurt said filling his coffee cup.

"That bad?"

"No, it was perfect actually," Kurt said holding his coffee cup up to his face letting the aroma and the heat tickle his senses.

"So what was the problem," Santana asked getting up from the couch and joining Kurt in the kitchen, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. She took a seat at the kitchen table and Kurt placed the cup he'd poured for himself in front of her and went to get another one from the cabinet. When it was full he took a seat across from Santana, taking a sip before answering her.

"It was perfect until he made it clear that he was only looking for a one night stand."

"Really? What an asshole," Santana said, "I'm sorry, baby."

"No, really it's fine. It was stupid of me to think that first dates always lead to more dates."

"I know," Santana said, "I was just really hoping this would work out for you."

Because I'm tired of seeing you alone, Kurt added for her in his head.

"So how was _your_ date?" Kurt asked to change the subject. The quickest way to forget the whole thing ever happened was to stop talking about it.

"Better than yours. She's kind of really amazing," Santana said blushing (yes, Santana Lopez was _blushing_ ) into her coffee cup, "Brittany. Her name is Brittany."

"Brittany, huh? This sounds serious," Kurt said, "I can't remember the last time you gave me someone's name."

"She's wonderful, Kurt," Santana said beaming, "And I'm sorry this probably isn't making you feel any better."

Kurt smiled and reached across the table and put his hand on top of Santana's, "If you're happy, that makes me happy."

"I'm happy," Santana said and Kurt could see how she was bursting at the seams.

"Good," Kurt said, "Now tell me about her."

"Her name is Brittany. She's our age. She's a dancer," Santana told him, "I want to bring her by. I want her to meet you."

Kurt had never had any formal introductions to Santana's girlfriends. Occasionally he'd get a hello as they were leaving in the morning or a quick hello as he rushed passed them making out on the couch when Kurt came home. But Santana had never wanted Kurt to meet a girl before and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be great."

"You're off next Saturday right?"

"I have to work the lunch shift," Kurt corrected.

"Great, then we can do dinner. I'll cook and you we can all hang out."

"That sounds great."

And it does. It's something to look forward to in order to move his mind away from Blaine and their disaster of a date.

Except, Kurt can't seem to because Blaine seemed to be _everywhere_.

"I think I'm being haunted by the ghosts of embarrassing dates past," Kurt said walking through the door on Friday after the lunch shift. He liked the lunch shift, even though they were shorter than the dinner shift, but he got home and the sun was still out and he felt like he could still do something with his day.

"Why do you say that," Santana said coming out of the bathroom while putting her earring on.

"Because Blaine was at the restaurant for lunch today," Kurt said throwing himself onto the couch. He wanted to shower and watch bad television all night.

"And the problem with that is," Santana said as she bent over the kitchen table rummaging through her purse.

"The problem with that is that he's been there almost every day for the last week," Kurt said, "He was there for dinner on Monday and Tuesday, lunch today. And Tina said he was there on Wednesday when I wasn't."

"Maybe he really likes the chicken?" Santana said slipping into her heels. She was off to work.

"If he's there for the food than he's trying every single thing on the menu," Kurt said, "I'm just glad I don't have to wait on him."

"Do you honestly think he's stalking you?" Santana said standing in front of Kurt, her hands on her hips.

"Well it sounds crazier when you say it out loud than it does in my head, but I don't know what else to think," Kurt said looking at her feet

"Has he tried to talk to you?"

"No," Kurt said frustrated, "And I haven't even caught him staring or anything weird. He's just always there."

"By himself?"

"No with what I'm assuming are clients, or dates, or I don't know."

"You're losing it."

"Thank you for pointing that out, I wasn't aware of that yet."

"Are you still hung up on him?"

Kurt's eyes darted away from Santana's until they were focused on a spot on the wall.

"Oh my god, are you!" Santana exclaimed, "Kurt, it was one date."

"I'm well aware of that Santana," Kurt said, "I just can't stop thinking about him."

And it was the truth. Somehow the few hours they'd spent together kept playing on a constant loop in Kurt's head. And when he wasn't reliving the perfect parts of their date: dinner, dancing, kissing, he was using his always overactive imagination to create new scenarios; scenarios that would never happen because Blaine didn't date. This was like a high school crush, and worse than the stupid crush he'd once had on his step-brother. Because it had only been one date and some kissing and slight groping. But Blaine kissed better than anyone Kurt had ever kissed before. And it wasn't so much that Blaine had a talent, but that somehow kissing Blaine felt different; like he should spend forever kissing Blaine. The only way to get over this was too put Blaine from his mind. But Blaine seemed determined to make that absolutely impossible.

"I can see if Brittany has any gay friends," Santana said, 'She could bring them to dinner this weekend."

"No," Kurt said, "I don't want to have a blind date in my own house. This place already has enough embarrassment for one lifetime."

"Fine. But you should get back on the well-hung horse Kurt. Aside from your date with Blaine, you've barely gone out with anyone in like a year. You're always at work, or working on an audition, or lying on the couch watching Real Housewives of Orange County."

"How did this turn into a conversation about how I'm going to die a spinster? This was supposed to be you freaking out because Blaine seems to be everywhere."

"Then talk to him the next time he's there," Santana said, "Or I will."

"No, don't," Kurt said, "Makes it sound like I've run and told mommy. Just, maybe there's a logical explanation why he keeps showing up. Maybe he'll just stop being there."

"If I see him there, I'm going to have a talk with that little shit," Santana said grabbed her coat and purse from the kitchen table and made her way towards the door, "And you only get tonight to continue wallowing. I want you back to your normal 'I'm Kurt Hummel and I am better than you' self by the time I get home tonight."

"I love you, too," Kurt called as Santana blew him a kiss before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Kurt took advantage of having the apartment to himself on a Friday night and called his dad. He knew that Carole and Finn would be around and as much as he loved New York, sometimes he just missed his family.

"You doin' alright, kid?" Burt said after they'd said hello.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine."

"Then why do ya sound like you've spent the last week watching the Notebook on repeat."

"It's nothing, dad. I promise."

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"Who is he? The guy that's got you all bummed out."

"You know me too well dad."

"So, tell me about him."

"There's not much to tell. We went on one date."

"And," Burt pushed.

"And, we wanted, uh, different things."

"Say no more, kid. I got it."

"And that would be fine and dandy but I just keep seeing him every day so it's getting hard to push this one away."

"He work at the restaurant or something?"

"No, he's just been there, as a customer, almost every day this week. "

"Is this kid stalking you, Kurt?"

"You sound like Santana."

"I knew I always liked that girl."

"No, Dad, he's not stalking me. He's just always at the restaurant meeting with clients. That how I met him in the first place"

"He a lawyer?"

"Stockbroker."

"Already sounds like an asshole."

"Dad!"

"Your old man can curse from time to time. You're an adult living in New York, you shouldn't sound so shocked. But if this guy can't appreciate you than he isn't worth you drowning your sorrows in a carton of Breyers for."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt hung up the phone, his heart a little lighter than it had been that afternoon. He knew talking to his dad would do him some good. But despite what his dad said, there was a carton of ice cream in the freezer that he'd been craving all day. He was skipping dinner and going straight for dessert.

* * *

Blaine was certain that he was the stupidest man alive. Walking out of Kurt's apartment the night of their date like he had, was not one of his best moments. He'd been stupid to expect that Kurt was looking for the same things he was: a night to take the edge off, a night without commitment. But Kurt was looking for something that lasted longer than an orgasm. And underneath the overwhelming feeling of his skin being lit on fire by Kurt's touch, was a paralyzing terror that Blaine couldn't seem to push away. It had come down to fight or flight and Blaine's raised pulse and sweaty palms told him to get out of there as fast as he could. Because Kurt was looking for something that Blaine just couldn't give him. The worst part was that he knew that walking away would hurt Kurt's feelings. They barely knew each other but he still felt guilty at the thought of hurting Kurt. But then again that was one of the reasons he'd been so determined to run. He was so out of his element that it was completely overwhelming.

Blaine was a man who didn't 'do' love. He saw no benefit from it. Maybe it came from watching his parent's loveless marriage crumble until it was nothing more than dust until he'd gone off to college and they finally filed for divorce. Maybe it was the fact that for him, coming out to his parents, meant seeing the rejection in their eyes, though their mouths told a different story. He knew before the words were out of his mouth that his parents wouldn't understand; he just never expected them to lie to him about it. He couldn't remember the last time anyone but his brother told him that he loved him. And even then he had to force out the "Love you too, Coop" from his lips. The idea of love was never spoken of in the Anderson house. Not unless Cooper, his much older brother, was falling in love with a new girl. No, instead of I love you (which he'd begun to believe wasn't true at all), affection was displayed with things; expensive things. He got a brand new car when he turned sixteen, a TV when he did well on his ACTs, a bottle of rum when he got into college because it meant that he was finally becoming a man. Only his father's words had been flat when he handed him the bottle, his eyes never meeting Blaine's. No matter how much affection he'd longed for from his parents, he never got it. So at some point, probably right around the time he started high school, Blaine convinced himself that he didn't need. He didn't need the rejection or to one day realize that the person who was supposed to love you doesn't, and you've becoming nothing but an obligation and an embarrassment.

It wasn't like he could find many people to date as a gay teenager in Ohio. Even when he was sent away to an all-boys boarding school, he'd only managed to find acceptance, but never love. And he'd found that acceptance was much more rewarding. He had friends, they liked him, what more could he need?

Now that he was in New York and being out and proud wasn't as rare, or looked down upon as it had been in Ohio. It was after a couple of one night stands in college that Blaine noticed that he liked it that way. It was all the fun of sex without removing the wall he'd put up over his heart. And that's just the way he kept things, how he wanted things. He wasn't promiscuous; there wasn't a different man in his bed every night. He went on dates, but he didn't date. Occasionally the opportunity would arise where he could take someone home, or he would go over to their place. And it doesn't need to be spelled out what happened next. But Blaine always fell asleep in his own bed, alone. And he usually never saw the guy again. Blaine did a good job of convincing himself that doing that was good enough; that he could find a guy to get him off and then move on to the next when he needed it.

But then he met Kurt. He'd found himself enthralled by Kurt's beauty the second he'd arrived at the table where he was trying to convince Mr. Dawson that it was a good idea to hire him as his financial advisor. But he suddenly didn't care about anything Mr. Dawson was saying once he'd laid eyes on Kurt. He'd had a big smile on his face that reached all the way up to his sparkling blue eyes even though the restaurant had been backed and he'd surely been running around before they'd been seated. It was completely distracting. It was no wonder Mr. Dawson thought Blaine couldn't see his vision; he'd spent most of the night trying to act as interested as possible while his brain became completely obsessed with Kurt while he watched him move gracefully throughout the restaurant.

He didn't tell Kurt that it was obvious after they'd left the restaurant that night that Mr. Dawson's outrage came from the fact that he was very much homophobic. New York may be a very liberal place, but there were still people who saw the world in a very tiny box. Mr. Dawson was definitely one of those people. It was his words that would have hurt him, had he cared enough about the opinions of a middle aged man that guided him back to the restaurant just as it was closing, to pay for the meal he'd walked out on, to ask Kurt out on a date. Because no one should ever say such words about someone as spectacular as Kurt, even if it wasn't to their face.

He'd fully intended for his date with Kurt to go just like all the others. But something changed during dinner. Kurt had been talking about his life in Ohio, a life similar to his own, and how determined he had been to get out, and how determined he still was to make a name for himself doing what he loved to do. And the same pull that had drawn Blaine's attention to Kurt that first night was pulling him to Kurt now, only tenfold. He was no longer just a beautiful guy, but a beautiful person. Blaine suddenly wanted to know everything about Kurt. He wanted to hear him sing and while they were dancing later in the evening, he wanted to see him perform. The flame that started to burn low in his bell when Kurt whispered 'let's go to my place' was different, stronger, better than it had been with any other guy. Blaine had no idea what it was, he was still clueless, but even after he'd left Kurt's apartment that night, his thoughts remained with Kurt.

There was something he couldn't even begin to verbalize about the way he felt when he'd been kissing Kurt, when he'd been holding him in his arms. His entire body had been tingling in a new way when he touched Kurt's skin and when Kurt touched him; it was hotter than the most intense fire. But something inside him put the fire out; that put the distance between himself and Kurt. It wasn't the first time someone had wanted something more, but it was the first time he'd almost said yes.

But he didn't need any of the things that came with saying yes, and he didn't want them. Except…

Except he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. And he had no idea what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning, Kurt headed to work thinking of nothing but the dinner they were hosting that evening. Santana had been up long before he was, cleaning the kitchen and she had even yelled at him for taking too long in the bathroom because she needed to clean the toilet. Kurt was sure that he’d never seen Santana do so much manual work in his life. But that was how he could tell that Brittany was special. Because Santana didn’t risk breaking a nail for anyone, including Kurt. And he couldn’t be anything less than thrilled for his best friend for finding someone that made her feel the way Brittany did.

He was working the lunch shift again, and it was just after noon when he came barreling out of the kitchen with an entire tray of lunches for a family that he almost stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Blaine sitting with a man, one closer to their age, in a suit at a table across the restaurant. Because really it was getting ridiculous. Who came to the same restaurant where the guy who wouldn’t sleep with you worked more often after your date than you did before?  Kurt was certain that he’d never seen Blaine in the restaurant before the night they’d met (he wouldn’t have forgotten that face). Thankfully the hostess set them at one of the other server’s tables and the only challenge Kurt had to overcome was keeping his mind and his eyes away from Blaine while they were in the same place.

And for the most part he’d managed to succeed for the hour and a half that Blaine and his client had been there. But there were times when Kurt felt like someone was watching him; like eyes were trying to burn holes into his skin. But when his eyes flickered towards Blaine, those hazel eyes were always focused on his plate or the man in front of him.

Kurt was happy to breathe freely when Blaine paid the bill and they both men were leaving the restaurant. He powered through the rest of his shift, keeping his thoughts away from Blaine, until it was time to head home. He said goodbye to the hostess, a bag full of things that Santana had asked him to grab for dinner in his hand as he walked out onto MacDougal, letting the sun hit his face as he began the journey home.

“Kurt,” someone called behind him causing Kurt to spin around, his eyes wide as he spotted Blaine jogging to catch up with him.

 “Hey,” was all that Blaine said once he was standing in front of Kurt.

“Blaine,” Kurt said shocked. Blaine had left the restaurant over an hour ago. How long had he been waiting outside?

“How are you?” Blaine asked timidly.

“I’m good,” Kurt responded courteously, “How are you?”

“Great.”

A silence grew between the two boys, Blaine looking everywhere but in Kurt’s eyes.

“Is that all?” Kurt asked.

Blaine shot Kurt a bewildered look.

“Blaine, you’ve been to the restaurant almost every day for the last week,” Kurt explained, “And were you waiting out here for me? You left like an hour ago.”

“Oh, wow. I sound like a total creep when you put it that way,” Blaine said, “I just—I just. I-I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“I,” Blaine started, “I’d like to take you out again.”

“I thought you didn’t date? More than once I mean.”

“I don’t. I mean, I never have before” Blaine said, “I just—I’d just like to go out with you again.”

“I don’t understand, Blaine,” Kurt said, “You made it clear that night that you weren’t interested.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around himself, a bit of fear and embarrassment flickering in his eyes. He opened his mouth a couple of times, pressing his lips together as if he was deciding if he should say whatever it was he wanted to say to Kurt. But Kurt had never expected what ended up coming from Blaine’s lips, “I can’t stop thinking about you okay? I don’t know what else I can say. I can’t stop thinking about our date, and you, and I’d like to take you out again.”

“Really?”

“I’ve never done the whole boyfriend thing. Not seriously at least. And I don’t know if I want to do it—“

"I'm not some experiment," said Kurt cutting Blaine off, sharp tongue ready to strike.

 “What? No, Kurt, it’s not like that; not at all,” Blaine said scrambling to get the right words from his mouth, “I just—I just want to take you out again, please. You said you wanted another date, and now so do I. How about tonight? We can go dancing again.”

There was something about the way Blaine spoke, his words rambling and drenched in desperation that Kurt found so endearing that it made Kurt’s heart flutter slightly.

“I have plans tonight,” Kurt said.

“Oh.”

_Is that a good or a bad oh?_

“My roommate Santana is bringing her girlfriend over,” Kurt said deflating, “Would you like to join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Blaine said shaking his head.

“You won’t be,” Kurt said, “If anything you’ll be saving me from being the awful third wheel.”

“Okay,” Blaine said with a soft smile, “What time?”

“Seven-thirty?

“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

“Great,” Kurt said flashing a smile, “Do you need the address again?”

“No,” Blaine said raising his hand to show Kurt his phone, “I’ve still got the text.”

“Great,” Kurt said, “it’s, uh, casual, but I wouldn’t wear jeans because I’m pretty sure Santana will kill both of us if you do. She’s kind of been going nuts try to make everything perfect for tonight.”

“And she’s not going to care that I’m crashing?”

“No,” Kurt said, “And if she does I’ll tell her new girlfriend about the time she got drunk and sang Hootie and the Blowfish to her girlfriend in high school.”

Blaine chuckled, “Then I’ll see you at seven-thirty.”

Blaine gave a little wave, that Kurt returned with his free hand, and took off in the direction that he’d come running from before. Kurt watched until Blaine had rounded the corner before he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, calling Santana, before continuing his trip home.

“Hey, do you have enough food for another person at dinner tonight or do I need to stop at the store,” Kurt said while he crossed the street.

“That depends. Are you bringing over a hot guy or your brother?”

“Hot guy.”

“Name please.”

“Blaine Anderson.”

“How the hell did that happen?” Santana shouted into the phone

“I’ll tell you about it when I get home. Do I need to stop and get anything?”

“No, I’ve got enough. But hurry home. I need to figure out how much I hate this guy.”

Twenty minutes later, Kurt walked through the door, Santana standing in the kitchen chopping up vegetable, singing along to the radio. Her voice was amazing, and always had been. Kurt didn’t understand why she didn’t want to pursue something that had to do with music. It didn’t have to be musical theater like he dreamed of, but it could be her voice coming through the radio, not accompanying it. But after high school, she never showed any interest.

“You’re going to be nice tonight,” Kurt said sitting down at one of the chairs around the table.

“Kurt, the guy basically ditched you because you wouldn’t sleep with him, and then stalked you, and then suddenly he’s coming to dinner. I have a right to be worried this guy is going to steal our shit while he’s here.”

“That’s not what happened,” Kurt corrected, “And he’s not going to steal our stuff.”

“Then tell me how it happened because Kurt,” Santana said sitting down in the chair across the table from Kurt, “I just want to make sure that you’re happy.”

“I’m happy Santana. With or without Blaine,” Kurt said, “Plus, I invited him to dinner, I didn’t propose.”

“So tell me how he ended up getting invited to dinner?”

“He had lunch with a client at the restaurant—“

“Stalking.”

“—and then he was waiting for me outside when my shift ended.”

“Do I need to throw up the red flags here or are you doing that but proceeding anyway?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “We started off on the wrong foot. But there’s always opportunity for second chances right. Look at you and me.”

“Fine,” Santana huffed sitting back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest, “I’ll be nice until I decide I hate him. After that all bets are off.”

Kurt stood up and walked over to Santana planting a kiss on her cheek, “I would expect nothing less.”

“Now go change so you can help me or we won’t have any dinner at all.”

Kurt laughed as he turned to head into his bedroom. He really loved Santana.

***

“What are you doing tonight?” Wes said into the phone before Blaine could even say hello.

“I have a date.”

“Ditch the poor sap. Come with us to Mimi’s tonight.”

“No can do, Wes. I told you I’ve got a date.”

“Whose name you won’t remember tomorrow,” Wes said pointedly, “But, we, your friends, are stuck with you forever.”

“His name is Kurt.”

“Wait, what?”

“His name is Kurt,” Blaine repeated.

“No, I heard you just fine, “Wes said, “What you can’t see is my jaw on the floor because I don’t think you’ve ever told me a guy’s name since college. And I’m pretty sure it took you three tries to get it right.”

“I’m not a floosy.”

“But you’re not the dating kind either,” Wes said, “This must be serious.”

“It’s nothing,” Blaine said, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish getting ready.”

“Fine,” Wes said, “But I’ll be expecting a report when you get the office on Monday.”

“Goodbye Wes,” Blaine said hanging up the phone and tossing it onto his bed that was currently covered in most of the clothes that had once been in his closet. He sighed loudly and went back to trying to figure out what to wear.

***

Brittany arrived around a quarter after seven, accompanied by a cheesecake from Kurt’s favorite bakery. Kurt wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting, but Brittany wasn’t it. Brittany was tall, beautiful and her long hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Santana introduced Brittany as her girlfriend, beaming with pride because this was new for her and he knew she was so happy about it.  When Brittany handed off the cheesecake to Santana and wrapped her arms around Kurt in a warm hug, Kurt didn’t care about expectations, because between the great hug, the cheesecake, and the smile on Santana’s face, he already liked her a lot.

Kurt disappeared into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner, leaving Santana and Brittany along in the living room while he began dreaming of the day that he could feel like they did. He was already beginning to get the butterflies when Blaine was next to him, but they’d started out on shaky ground, and Kurt still wasn’t sure where Blaine stood with everything. It was very possible that Blaine would leave tonight, the guy Kurt went out with _twice_. The very thought of it immediately put out the tiny fire that was building inside of him. The tiny flame of hope was extinguished. But when there was a knock on the door promptly at 7:30, Kurt shook himself for the state of pessimism until he felt the flame begin to ignite inside of him, weak, but still holding on.

“I’ll get it,” Santana called as Kurt put the finishing touches on the salad and turned the heat off of the stove.

From the kitchen, Kurt heard Blaine’s voice and Santana politely (thank god!) inviting him in. At least she was behaving so far. Kurt wiped his hands on a towel and went to greet him.

“Kurt, your boy brought expensive booze,” Santana shouted as Kurt walked back into the living room.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, ignoring Santana’s comments as she showed the bottle of wine that Blaine had brought to Brittany. He wasn’t sure how they should greet each other, a handshake? A hug? Still unsure, Kurt settled for a kiss on the cheek, smiling when he felt Blaine’s cheeks move beneath his lips as he smiled and reached down to take Kurt’s hand.  Kurt’s heart took off at full speed.

“I don’t think you’ve officially met despite the excitement about the wine,” Kurt said, “Blaine, this is Santana and her girlfriend Brittany. This is Blaine.”

Blaine waved at the girls and Kurt was happy when Brittany waved back enthusiastically. Santana, however, just looked at him and nodded slightly. Kurt knew that was the best he was going to get from his best friend; at least until Blaine managed to charm her into submission and she cut back on the bitch. But until then, Kurt ushered everyone into the kitchen for dinner.

Dinner was cordial. They drank the wine that Blaine had brought, and most of the conversation centered on Brittany and her job as a dance instructor, her insane love for her cat, and how she and Santana met at the art museum. Kurt shot Santana a questioning glance, because the last place Kurt expected Santana to be, let alone meet girls at, was the art museum. But Santana just rolled her eyes and shrugged. There would be another conversation about that later. Kurt tried his best to get Blaine involved in the conversation, but for the most part found him quiet. So he told stories about Santana in high school. About how they were in show choir together, she the popular cheerleader, he the social outcast, and how through their own struggles, realized how similar they were and reached an understand and a deeper friendship that lead to Santana following Kurt to New York with no real plan of her own, while he pursued his dreams of Broadway.

Blaine only commented when Kurt addressed him personally. He’d never expected someone who met with strangers for a living would be so bashful, but Blaine was definitely closed off. Kurt noticed that when he was speaking, he had Blaine’s full attention. It was then that Kurt could get him to respond to the conversation. But when Santana or Brittany, spoke he would only slightly nod when it seemed appropriate. Blaine didn’t appear to be uncomfortable, but Kurt couldn’t imagine why he wouldn’t be. Even after knowing Santana for so long, he could still get taken aback occasionally at how intense she could be. And Kurt knew that she’d been biting her tongue as they’d been introduced. He what she wanted to do was insult his hair or his clothes or something, because that’s was the way Santana knew how to protect; by immediately attack those she thought might be dangerous.

After dinner, the foursome moved from the kitchen to the living room. Kurt walked over to the stereo and put some music on and then sat down next to Blaine, happy when Blaine’s hand reached for his, holding it tightly between them as Brittany began asking Kurt about his dreams of Broadway. And that was when things went from bad to absolutely terrible.

It wasn’t that Kurt didn’t absolutely love when people spoke highly of him, because really, he did; but Santana was going a little overboard. Once Kurt mentioned that he and one his friends in high school once snuck into the Gershwin and he got to sing on a real Broadway stage and from that moment he was lost, Santana began rattling off every accomplishment Kurt had had since he was sixteen. But was most unsettling was that Santana seemed to be making sure each and every thing that she was explaining made Kurt great, was directed at Blaine. Blaine did you know Kurt was the lead soloist in our show choir? Blaine, did you know that Kurt Hummel beat out the most obnoxious girl in school to get into NYADA? Blaine, did you know that Kurt was not only on the football team, but was also a cheerleader? Blaine, did you know that Kurt is hung like a horse? Blaine, did you know one time Kurt climbed a magical beanstalk?

And all Blaine could do was nod until Santana got really ridiculous and all he could do was stare. If Blaine wasn’t uncomfortable by now, Kurt most definitely was.

“Santana,” Kurt warned.

“What? I’m just making sure Bruce knows how freakin’ amazing you are.”

“Could you at least call him by his name when he’s right in front of you?”

“Why? All he wants to do is getting into those tight pants of yours and then not return your phone calls.”

“Santana,” Kurt spit, “That’s enough.”

“I should go,” Blaine said letting go of Kurt’s hand and standing up, looking only at Kurt and not Santana who was staring daggers into Blaine’s head.

“You don’t have to,” Kurt said standing up, reaching for Blaine’s hand, happy when Blaine let him take it.

“No, it’s getting late,” Blaine said his voice just above a whisper. As if the moment was more intimate than Blaine leaving an uncomfortable situation.

“Fine,” Kurt huffed, “I’ll walk you down.”

“It was nice meeting you both,” Blaine said only glancing at Santana and Brittany for a second while he let Kurt pull him towards the door.

Kurt shot Santana a glare, hopefully making it clear that he was angry with her and that she wasn’t getting off the hook for this easily, before he lead Blaine out into the hallway.

***

It was chilly outside. The night air of early spring was cold against Kurt’s skin, but it helped cool himself down from everything that had just happened in his apartment. Santana had always had a venomous tongue, but it had been a while since Kurt had seen her use it so skillfully. But that didn’t excuse the way she’d attacked Blaine, a guest in their home, Kurt’s date for the evening, until he’d gotten too uncomfortable and left.

“I’m sorry about Santana,” Kurt said pulling his sweater tighter around him, “She can be a little intense.”

“Don’t apologize. I like that she’s protective of you,” Blaine said walking around slowly, looking only at the sidewalk in front of him, “Plus, she’s right. If you were anyone else I would have pushed you from my mind by now, sooner actually.”

“What makes me different?”

“I don’t even know if I can explain it properly. You’re just this presence, you’ve got this aura about you that seems to have a hold on me that I can’t seem to shake, no matter how hard I try. And believe me I’ve tried. But you may be the single most captivating person I’ve ever met. And I just want to be…close to you. Even if that means I have to get used to your best friend hating me.”

“She doesn’t hate you,” Kurt said, “She’s like that to most people.”

“Still.”

“But will you?” Kurt asked, “I mean you want to? Get used to her?”

“Kurt, I-I don’t know if I can,” Blaine said, “I don’t know how to do this. I’ve never wanted to put the effort or the emotions into a relationship for longer than few hours. “

“And now?” Kurt questioned, “Because Blaine, I’m not asking for anything big here. I’m just looking for some kind of sign that you feel the same. That you’re in this too. Because, I like you. A lot.”

“You don’t even know me, not really.”

“But I know _me_. And I know that we had one date and I like you. And I know that, I can’t stop thinking about you either. And what I’m feeling right now, is different than anything I’ve ever felt before. I know it’s stilly because we did only go out on one date, and then tonight. But I feel it and it scares the crap out of me.”

“I feel it,” Blaine said reaching out and taking Kurt’s hand, “And I’m in this. I just don’t know if I’ll be any good at it, the romance, I mean. If it isn’t terribly obvious yet, I’ve never been anyone’s boyfriend before.”

“Then we’ll take it slow,” Kurt said, “I’ll show you everything it means to have a boyfriend.”

The flirty tone in Kurt’s voice made Blaine smile. Kurt could still see the hint of fear in Blaine’s eyes. One day, when he wasn’t so afraid that Blaine would go running, he’d ask him what he was so afraid of. Was it the commitment? Was it being obligated to be with only one person? Or was it something more? Something emotional, that put the fear in Blaine’s eyes. What made it dance beneath the wonder of a budding romance?

“Really?” Blaine said taking a step closer to Kurt until he was standing right in front of him, their joined hands held tight between them, only a breath between their lips.

“Really,” Kurt said taking advantage of their closeness and removing the distance between their lips. The electricity that he’d felt that first night still running hot as ever and Blaine responded to his lips, kissing him for the first time in two weeks, feeling like they’d done this a hundred times. Like they could to it a million more.

When Blaine pulled back, he rested his forehead against Kurt’s and whispered, “I’m in this.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Blaine said the grin on his face the widest Kurt had ever seen it, “I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Kurt returned to the apartment after kissing Blaine goodnight, Brittany was gone and Santana was sitting in front of the TV. On the street, a new relationship had formed, but in his apartment was the reminder that Blaine had almost run away because of Santana's behavior. Instead of cuddling up with her like he usually did on Saturday nights when they were both home to watch the Real Housewives marathon, Kurt stalked off toward his room until Santana turned her attention away from the screen.

"Are you going to watch this with me?" Santana asked from the couch, stopping Kurt in his tracks. He turned and looked at her, eyes wide, jaw hanging. _Was she kidding?_

"Are you really going to pretend like you didn't do anything wrong?" Kurt bellowed furiously as he crossed his arms across his chest, "At least I managed to convince him not to let you chase him away."

"What a pity," Santana said flatly.

If Kurt had been shocked by Santana's behavior before, he was completely flabbergasted now. He stood silent staring at her ready to burst.

"Oh, come on, Kurt. Are you honestly angry with me over that? You know I could have done a lot worse."

"Yes, I'm angry, "Kurt said bluntly, his hands gesturing in front of him to punctuate his point, "I invited Blaine here to have dinner, and not so you could make him feel uncomfortable."

"Well then maybe you should have asked me before you brought the guy that left your ass because you wouldn't sleep with him to the dinner where you were supposed to be meeting my girlfriend."

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim Santana. I understand your reservations about Blaine, I do. I understand them and I appreciate you looking out for me. But you can't act like that towards Blaine because you feel like you're protecting me and expecting me to be okay with it. I like him Santana."

"I don't understand why," Santana said, her voice rising, "You don't know anything about him."

"Neither do you," Kurt countered, "And isn't that the point of dating? To learn things about a person in the attempt to find someone to fall in love with?"

"He was too quiet."

"You scared the shit out of him with all those wild stories; most of which weren't even true."

"You're too good for him."

"That is my call to make Santana," Kurt said.

"Fine," Santana huffed turning back towards the TV, "I don't want to talk to you if you can't appreciate our friendship."

"You know, for someone who wants me to be happy, you sure don't know how to let me be happy."

Santana ignored him and Kurt rolled his eyes, because _really_? Was Santana really going to act like she was the victim when she'd clearly been the one who made Blaine so uncomfortable and had almost chased Blaine away from him? Apparently she was because Kurt stood stunned for long enough to realize that Santana wasn't going to apologize to anyone and she certainly wasn't going to pay any more attention to Kurt for the rest of the night. So Kurt disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the night. Once alone, the anger he'd felt out in the living room with Santana became to dissipate. Because he and Blaine had agreed to be something more than friends, something slow, something that could grow. He'd been looking for something—for someone—that made him feel like this for so long. And there was no way that he was going to let Santana rain on his parade.

But when Kurt and Blaine met for a coffee date a few days later, the tension between Kurt and Santana was still thick.

"I never meant to cause any tension between the two of you," Blaine said apologetically as he handed the girl behind the counter his debit card, brushing away Kurt's extended hand that held a twenty dollar bill.

"No," Kurt said leading them to a vacant table, "You didn't do anything. She just likes to cause trouble, no matter how it makes other people, or _me_ , feel. She's the only one who owes anyone an apology."

"I just don't want to be the thing that comes between your friendship," Blaine said with a sad smile that made Kurt's heart ache.

"You aren't, and you won't be," Kurt said reaching out and putting his hand over Blaine's, "We've done this before and I'm certain we will do it again. So please don't worry about this."

Blaine turned his hand where it sat underneath Kurt's warm touch so that he could lace their fingers together, "Okay."

Taking things slow with Blaine was nice. To an outsider, namely Kurt's hot tempered roommate, it seemed like they'd started off on the wrong foot; it was something Kurt had once thought himself. Santana seemed more concerned about the fact that Blaine had left after Kurt refused to sleep with him, than the fact that every moment before than had been absolutely perfect. So they started on the right foot, just at some point they'd stumbled. Their first date had been perfect with a not to so great ending. Kurt had held on to every word that Blaine had said; intrigued by everything that the boy was offering about himself, and his life. The places he'd been, the people he'd met. After a couple of weeks of dating the same warmth that had bubbled inside him that first night was still there every time Blaine took his hand.

Since his apartment was off limits while Santana was home, Kurt and Blaine alternated between spending evenings at Blaine's incredibly nice, well decorated apartment, and going out dancing. It was more fun than the traditional dinner and movie dates and Kurt had explained to Blaine that when he wasn't working, he tried not to spend too much time in restaurants. He wasn't opposed to going out and letting someone else do all the cooking and cleaning, but most of the time he found that it was much more fun to cook everything himself and Blaine was willing to accept that.

But Kurt quickly noticed that Blaine insisted on paying for everything. Maybe in his most vivid daydreams, Kurt once wished for a man that could take care of all his financial woes. He'd also expected that man to be George Clooney. Yes, Kurt was barely staying above water with his student loan payments and rent, but there was enough left over to treat his boyfriend to a night, or at least coffee, and not land him out on the street. But every time Kurt went to pay for anything: coffee, drinks, ice cream, Blaine would either pay the cashier before Kurt could get his money out or would insist that he pay himself. It was never an argument, in fact, sometimes it was almost flirtatious, but in the end not a dime came out of Kurt's pocket. And it was beginning to bother him. Kurt didn't want Blaine to think that he was expecting him to pay for everything, that he couldn't. The worst part was he wanted to talk to Santana about it. Maybe she could help him find a way to approach Blaine without causing a fight. But every time Kurt tried to talk to Santana she ignored him. So for the time being, Kurt resigned himself to keeping his mouth shut.

* * *

It was early on a Thursday and Kurt was running around frantically making sure everything was ready for his audition later that morning while running through his vocal warm-ups and his audition piece at a volume that wouldn't disturb the neighbors or Santana. He knew the odds of him actually landing the role were slim, but he had to go for it anyway. The more times he auditioned and they said no, the closer he was to the elusive yes that he was certain would come; hopefully sometime soon. There was a knock on the door and Kurt's brow creased in confusion. Santana, and he was pretty sure Brittany, were asleep in bed and Blaine had work in a little while, so who could be at his door? He put the script he'd been looking over down on the coffee table and walked over to the door. When he opened he found a delivery guy from the florist down street holding nothing but a clipboard.

"Kurt Hummel?" the man asked, looking bored.

"Yes."

"Sign here," the man said thrusting the clipboard with an invoice into Kurt's hands.

He didn't bother to read over any of the information before he scribbled his name down on the line marked with an X. For all he knew he had just signed away his soul to some cult, but he gave the clipboard back to the delivery guy who tucked it underneath his arm. The delivery guy then bent down, toward something out of Kurt's view. When he stood back up, there was a giant arrangement of red and yellow roses, two dozen of them, in a very decorative vase. The delivery guy thrust the vase into Kurt's arms and then took of down the hallway without a farewell, or a tip.

Confused, Kurt turned back into the apartment, the vase of roses held with both hands as he closed the door with his foot and brought the arrangement into the kitchen placing it on the kitchen table. Kurt grabbed the tiny envelope from the holder and opened it. He smiled as he read the tiny card inside. For a guy who said he was no good at romance, he sure was learning fast.

_Knock 'em dead. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he leaned in to take in their scent. They were lovely. When he glanced at the clock, he realized that he needed to get going or he'd be late. He'd text Blaine a thank you on the way.

* * *

Kurt could see it in their eyes before they even give him the "we'll be in touch" that he wasn't what they were looking for. He'd been expecting it, but it still stung the tiniest bit. But like with everything else he kept his head up and carried on with his life. He was a Hummel, and no one put the Hummels down. So he stopped to get lunch at the little café around the corner from his apartment determined to put the entire thing behind him. He sent a text to Blaine while he was waiting in line.

_Santana's staying at Brittany's tonight. Dinner and trashy reality TV at my place?_

**Absolutely. How'd the audition go?**

_Well, I won't be quitting the restaurant any time soon._

**:( Do you need anything?**

_Just_ you ;) And maybe the carton of mint chocolate chip that's in my freezer.

* * *

By the time Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side on the couch, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder as they watched The Bachelor, Kurt had forgotten all about his audition, and was happy to revel in the fact that he had a tiny apartment that he loved, a best friend who he loved, even though she seemed to hate him at the moment, and a boyfriend he could rely on to be there when he wasn't having a good day.

During a commercial break, Kurt turned his head on Blaine's shoulder and looked up at Blaine's face. The lights from the TV flickered in Blaine's eye until he turned to look at Kurt, his whole face lighting up as their eyes met. It made Kurt's inside's sing.

"What?" Blaine said laughing.

"Thank you," Kurt said just above a whisper so that even though there was no one else in the apartment, only Blaine could hear.

"For what?"

"For coming over," Kurt explained, "For letting me just sulk a little about my audition and being with me while I was sulking."

"It was my pleasure," Blaine said leaning in to place a kiss to Kurt's forehead," those casting people don't know what they're missing."

Blaine was learning. For someone who'd never seen a functional relationship in his life, it surprised him when he could do something as simple as kiss Kurt on the forehead and have it feel like the most natural thing in the world. Being with Kurt, having a boyfriend was turning out to be a lot less of a challenge then he'd thought it would be. He thought that he would get stuck, not knowing how to act or how to care for Kurt the way Kurt cared for him. The kissing and the touching he could do, but Kurt was looking for something different, something more. Kurt was looking for a shoulder he could rest his head on and feelings and to be trusted in a way that Blaine wasn't sure he could give to another person. He didn't know how to trust Kurt completely. But he was sure he wanted to be with Kurt. He'd meant it that night; that he'd never been more sure of anything in his life. But that didn't mean that he wasn't absolutely terrified. He wanted to hold his hand while they walked down the street after a movie and to kiss him goodnight outside the apartment so they didn't have to deal with Santana's angry glare. He wanted to be everything that Kurt wanted him to be, and he hoped the smile on Kurt's face meant that he was doing a good job. He was happy Kurt seemed happy. Maybe everything was finally clicking into place.

But then his phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of them, interrupting the moment that Blaine wanted to get lost in forever and in turn causing the bubble that he'd formed around them to burst. Because the name on the display read Mom, but it meant so much more than that. Blaine eyed Kurt who had looked back at the television. He could take the call in front of Kurt, but that would be rude. He could excuse himself and take the call in the hallway. Or he could ignore the call completely. He was leaning toward the last option. He was having a nice night with Kurt; his mother had no place in any of it.

"You should answer that," Kurt said, "I don't mind."

And then the choice was made for him. He hesitantly reached for his phone and hit the green button to greet his mother.

"Hi, mom," Blaine said.

"Blaine, honey. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, mom," Blaine said, his voice awkward and he could tell by the look on Kurt's face and the next words out of his mother's mouth that he wasn't going to be able to cover up, "Just busy with work."

"Is something wrong, Blaine? You sound like you're in pain. Are you at home?"

"I'm fine, mom. And no, I'm not at home."

"Where are you? Are you with Wesley?"

"No, I'm at a friend's house," Blaine said his eyes flicking to Kurt as the regret washed over him because he could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Who?" Blaine's mom asked making Blaine feel like he was seventeen again and he had to alert his parents of every move he made.

Blaine never wished that his mother wasn't his mother more than he did in that moment, "His name's Kurt, mom."

"Does he work with you?"

"No, mom. We met at, uh-we met at a restaurant."

"Oh," Blaine's mom responded, "Well-"

"Hey, mom I've got to go. It's rude to be on the phone."

"Oh, ok, Blaine. Please call me soon, I miss you."

"I miss you too, mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Blaine," his mom said, "I love you."

"Bye mom," Blaine said before hanging up the phone, holding it loosely in his hand as he looked at Kurt, "I'm sorry. That was—I should have taken that somewhere else."

"You—you haven't told you're parents about me?"

"Did you tell your parents about me?" Blaine asked avoiding Kurt's question with one of his own.

"My dad knew about you before we were even dating," Kurt explained.

"Great, so he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Kurt said before bringing them back to the conversation at hand, "Blaine, are you—are you—is there a reason you didn't tell you mom about me?"

"Yes," Blaine said, "But it has nothing to do with you, I swear."

"Because if you don't want

"Hey, no. You're wonderful, and I want this, I'll tell you every day if I have to," Blaine said reaching over and grabbing a hold of Kurt's hand, holding it tightly between his own, afraid that if Kurt broke the connection right now, Blaine might shatter into so many pieces, "But-But she can't be disappointed in something she doesn't know about."

"Disappointed," Kurt repeated bewildered, "I thought you said you came out to them."

"They know," Blaine explained, "I'm not sure that they accept or understand it. There were always certain expectations that needed to be met in the Anderson household. Get good grades, date a nice girl. My brother barely got through high school and dated most the cheerleading squad. I got straight A's but wasn't interested in girls. For a while I think they blamed themselves. What had they done so terribly wrong with me that they didn't do with Cooper? So they didn't—they don't—approve, but they never kicked me out or told me I was filthy, so I guess I got it better than a lot of kids. But it's just turned into one of those things that weren't talked about. So as much as I'd like to tell my mother about my amazing boyfriend who completely threw my world off its axil, I can't."

Kurt smiled at Blaine for two reasons. The first was because Kurt needed to offer Blaine support. He knew that everyone wasn't lucky enough to have Burt Hummel as their father. Kurt knew his father's acceptance was a rare thing and it was clear that Blaine was missing that from his parents. He didn't even feel comfortable telling his parents that he was in a relationship because he knew the discontent it would cause for his family. He hated that Blaine had to go through that, and on some level he understood why Blaine chose to part of his life in secret. But Kurt had also smiled because it was the first time that Blaine had opened up to him like that. Kurt knew a lot about what Blaine had done with his life, sports, college, work, but he'd never before gotten this kind of glimpse into the things that made Blaine who he was; the things that explained the apprehension that Blaine had about relationships. It wasn't everything, Kurt knew that, but it was a start. And Kurt knew that if Blaine continued to be this open with him, nothing else mattered, and they'd be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

"Blaine, we're worried about you," David said on Monday when he, Wes, Nick and Jeff gathered around Blaine's desk at the office. Their boss, Mr. Figgins, was gone on a business lunch and they weren't expecting him back for a few hours. It was have been intimidating had he not gone through college with both Wes and David and had met both Nick and Jeff when he joined the company a few years back and had grown pretty close to them all, "You haven't been out with us in weeks."

That was true. He hadn't been out with the guys in a while because he was spending most of his time with Kurt. But none of the guys knew that because he hadn't told any of them about Kurt save for a brief mention to Wes, because he wanted to keep Kurt to himself. These guys knew that he hadn't ever been a relationship kind of guy. But now the idea of going to a bar and drinking beer while he watched everyone else trying to pick up girls didn't sounds as appealing as cuddling up on Kurt's couch watching TV and just being together.

"I've been busy," Blaine lied.

"Doing what?" David asked.

"Does this have anything to do with, oh what was his name? Kurt?" Wes interjected.

"Who's Kurt?" Jeff asked.

"Blaine's not just once boy toy," Wes explained.

"Boyfriend," Blaine corrected with a surge of something, happiness, pride, a delicious mixture of the two, "He-He's my boyfriend."

"You're what?" Nick said flabbergasted, "Someone made Blaine Anderson make a commitment."

"This is exactly why I didn't tell any of you," Blaine said

"The sex must be phenomenal if he's got you coming back regularly," Wes joked.

"Oh my—can you please not talk about him like that?" Blaine begged.

"Do you have pictures? Is he on Facebook? Can I stalk him?" Nick asked pulling out his phone.

"What? No. Guys, really, If you stop for two seconds I'll tell you what you need to know," Blaine said.

All four men immediately closed their mouths, their eyes on Blaine burning holes of anticipation into Blaine's skin.

"His name is Kurt. We met at Minetta Tavern where he's a waiter. He lives with his crazy lesbian best friend who hates me and isn't talking to him because we're together. We haven't had sex yet and if even if we had, I'm not telling any of you anything. This isn't like the other guys. Kurt is special," Blaine said with a smile that he couldn't have fought if he tried.

"Holy crap, Blainers is in love," David said.

"I am not," Blaine said his eyes widening a bit in panic, "We've only been together like a month."

"Which for you is thirty days longer than normal," David said, "And if he got you to commit and he's not putting out I need to meet this man. I think he's God."

"You guys—"

"Anderson!" a voice boomed startling all five men to turn quickly to see their boss, Mr. Figgins, walking briskly through the door and in the direction of his office, "My office. Now!"

Suddenly Blaine would've given anything to have the boys continue to tease him about Kurt. But as Wes, David, Nick and Jeff silently went back to their desks, he knew the fun was over. He took a deep breath, trying to rack his brain for any reason that he could be in trouble, but couldn't come up with a single one. So he got up, heart beating furiously in his chest, and walked past the desks where Nick and David sat, their backs toward him, offering no support. As he hesitantly approached the threshold of Mr. Figgin's office, he took a deep breath and stood in the doorway waiting for Mr. Figgins to look up from the papers on his desk that he was scribbling furiously on.

"Get in here Anderson. And close the door," Mr. Figgins said without looking up.

Blaine did was he was told, feeling like a child about to be reprimanded by their parent or teacher, though he was almost certain that he'd done nothing wrong. He performed well and had gained three clients in the last month since the Mr. Dawson disaster, which he knew was more than he could say for all four of his friends.

"Sit down," Mr. Figgins said, again without looking up from his paperwork.

Blaine sat down in the nice chairs that Mr. Figgins kept across from his desk and his eyes focused on his hands that were clasped together in front of his on his lap. After a few more minutes of silence and scribbling, Mr. Figgins finally looked up at Blaine and when Blaine's eyes met his, he was relieved to not find any anger in his grey eyes.

"Anderson, I just got back from a very important meeting with the head of Cohen-Chang Pharmaceutical Partners and I think we've got a great opportunity. I need you to push CCPP to all your clients and make this mandatory with any new ones you get. I'm putting you in charge of making this happen for us. Which means making sure your little gang out there knows that this is important. If this goes well, this could mean good things for everyone in this building, especially you. We could be looking to move someone up once this really takes off."

Blaine nodded because this was what he'd been hoping for for the last six months. The opportunity to take himself to the next level and it was literally being handed to him as Mr. Figgins handed him a stack of information about CCPP across the desk and into Blaine's hands. And when he left the office and returned to his desk, he was buzzing with excitement. This was his chance and there was no way he was going to let it slip away.

* * *

Kurt was immersed in the latest issues of Vogue when his phone buzzed beside him on the couch. The apartment was empty since Santana was spending the night at Brittany's and Blaine had plans with some people from work. Kurt loved Santana and he was completely infatuated with Blaine, but it was nice to have some time to himself. Which was why he was slightly annoyed that his phone was ringing. But when Kurt looked and saw that it was Finn, he smiled slightly before answering the phone. It had been a while since he'd spoken to his brother.

"Little bro," Finn said on the other hand before Kurt could even manage to say hello.

"Finn," Kurt said, "It's good to hear

"Yeah, man, you too. I heard you've got a boyfriend now," Finn said, "Congratulations, dude."

Kurt never understood why people congratulated others for finding significant others. Were people that convinced that there was no one out there that could find both his body and his mind attractive for more than a night, that the fact that they were wrong warranted a celebration? But he held his tongue because he knew there was no use in explain the error in Finn's thinking. Especially after Finn moved on to talk about his new girlfriend, Rebecca, and how she was a preschool teacher and had moved to Lima to be close to her elderly aunt. And then Kurt did something that shocked both of them.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked turning to Finn for advice for probably the first time in his life.

"Uh, sure," Finn said hesitantly, and Kurt knew that he was just bewildered by Kurt's request as Kurt was.

This was a last resort. He didn't want to bother his dad with guy problems, and Carole would likely tell Burt if Kurt were to turn to her. And with Santana out of the question, Finn was the only other person Kurt could go to for things like this.

"Finn, do you let Rebecca pay for things?"

"Like—"

"Like, when you go out to dinner, or to a movie, or whatever it is that you do. Do you let her pay for things or do you insist on paying for everything?"

Once Kurt finally heard himself ask the question out loud, he realized how absolutely ridiculous it sounded. There were a thousand different things that could complicate a relationship, but Kurt was focused something so petty. Their relationship was new, but he knew that he and Blaine were on the same page in terms of where their feelings were, so why couldn't he let that be enough?

"I don't think it's like a conscious decision or whatever," Finn answered, "I just pay."

"But _why_?" Kurt asked him.

"I dunno," Finn responded, "I guess cause the dude is always supposed to pay."

And then Kurt realized exactly why Blaine paying for everything was bothering him so much: because it made them unequal. It made Blaine the supporter and Kurt the equivalent of a housewife. It wasn't like that and he certainly didn't want it to be like that. He didn't want Blaine to see him as someone who needed to be taken care of, financially or otherwise. He had plans to make a name for himself; to be completely self-sufficient. And maybe sometimes his dad would still have to transfer a little money over to pay rent, but supporting his financially wasn't Blaine's job and their relationship would surely tank if Blaine continued to feel the need to take care of Kurt.

"Kurt, bro, you still there," Finn said pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

"Hey, Finn? Can I call you back tomorrow? There's, uh, something I've got to do."

"Yeah, man," Finn said, "It was good catching up."

"Yeah, it was. I'll talk to you soon."

"Later."

Kurt hung up the phone with the beginnings of a plan beginning to form in his head. He'd promised Blaine he was going to show him what relationships were all about, and he knew just the way to show him how this one was going to work.

* * *

Everything was set for Friday night. Kurt had the entire day off of work, Santana was going to be at work all night and Kurt had even called Brittany and had her invite Santana to spend the time over at her place, which Santana thankfully accepted. With the entire day to execute his plan he spent the morning doing to things. The first thing he did when he woke up was clean the apartment. It reminded him of the way Santana cleaned up before their dinner the night he had met Brittany. Everything had to be perfect and in the right place. Once everything was spectacularly clean, Kurt showered and then spent the early part of the afternoon trying to figure out what to wear. When he finally decided on a pair of dark jeans, a white button down and his grey collar vest. All the while he and Blaine, who was stuck in meetings most of the day, were texting, Blaine sneaking in little replies and calling Kurt on his lunch break.

"It's just a long and exhausting day," Blaine had said.

"Are you sure you still want to come over tonight?" Kurt had asked, hopeful that Blaine would still want to come over, but understanding if he wanted to do something else.

"After a day like today," Blaine said with a tiny sigh, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

It was those words that kept the smile on Kurt's face as he made arrangements for dinner. He'd originally thought about cooking but then he remembered that Blaine had texted him earlier in the week about how much he wanted Chinese from the place a couple blocks away from Kurt's apartment that he'd fallen in love with on one of their dates. So he left the fajitas for another day and ordered the honey sesame chicken for Blaine and the spicy eggplant for himself, making sure that it would arrive just before Blaine so that it was still hot when they sat down to eat.

Satisfied with all that he'd accomplished, Kurt sat down on the couch to finish the article he'd started reading in Vogue until the food, and then Blaine, arrived. The apartment was hushed, but he could hear Santana getting ready for work in her bedroom. She was humming along to a song Kurt couldn't hear; she probably had headphones in. He still couldn't get Santana to talk to him about much more than the rent and the weather. It hurt and some days he wondered if he was really choosing Blaine over her. But when he reflected on the whole situation, it was clear that he had enough room in his life for both of them. And Santana would have to be okay with sharing Kurt if she ever wanted to see him truly happy. Kurt missed his best friend but he knew that eventually she'd realize how ridiculous she was being. He just had to wait.

"I better not hear the echoes of your whimpers and sighs when I get back or you're paying for my therapy," Santana shouted as she was walked out of her bedroom, purse and overnight bag on her shoulder, past him and straight out the door.

Yeah, they'd be just fine.

But tonight wasn't about sex. It wasn't really about physical intimacy at all. It was about emotions and the connection between them. Blaine to Kurt, Kurt to Blaine; both sides as strong and reliable as the other. It was about letting Blaine know they were in this relationship together. Equally.

But if he was being honest, the thought of moving his relationship with Blaine to that next level had been crossing Kurt's mind more and more recently. For Kurt, he wasn't waiting for a particular milestone in their relationship; he was just waiting for the moment to feel right. He and Blaine were like two teenagers, always on the cusp of more but afraid of pushing too far, too fast. They'd gone no farther than they had the night of their embarrassment of a first date. It was all hands over fabric and the slightest bit of skin, but it all caused the heat to begin to coil low in Kurt's belly. Kurt knew that he would know when the time was right' he just wished the moment would hurry up and get there.

Blaine arrived, bottle of wine in hand, just minutes after dinner had arrived. Kurt and Blaine sat close at the kitchen table, eating off each other's plates and talking light-heartedly. Blaine told Kurt about how he'd been put in charge of the CCPP project and then they laughed when Blaine told him the short version of the ambush he'd received Monday afternoon from his coworkers.

"They think you're a god," Blaine said as Kurt got up from the table, grabbing both of their empty plates and bringing them to the sink.

"Really now?"

"They want to meet you," Blaine said bashful.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but you really don't have to if you don't want to."

"I suppose they should at least meet the person who is keeping you from them all the time."

Kurt and Blaine laughed and Kurt agreed to accompany Blaine the next time they all went out. Everything was perfect. They were perfect. At least it was until Kurt spotted Blaine pulling his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans.

"Let me pay you back for this," Blaine said

"What? No," Kurt said, "This is my treat to you."

"You shouldn't have to—"

"You're my boyfriend and I want to."

"But—"

"Can you just let me do this for you?" Kurt barked and it startled himself as much as it had Blaine.

Blaine had never seen Kurt get mad outside with the exception of the night they met and how he spoke up to Mr. Dawson. And he certainly had never expected that Kurt would direct any frustration toward him. But he w

Blaine had never seen Kurt get angry save the night they met and it stunned him silent when Kurt' s voice thundered through the apartment, leaving behind it an uneasy silence and Blaine gaping at him, unsure of what to do next. They looked at each other, Kurt's eyes widened at the shock and guilt of his actions, Blaine's bewildered and cautious.

"Yeah, sure, okay," Blaine stammered putting his wallet back into the pocket of his jeans.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly taking a step toward Blaine, "I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Hey, no, it's okay. Let's just, uh, go watch a movie," Blaine said extending his hand, his eyes still cautious as if Kurt might reject him.

But Kurt took another step and extended his hand, placing it against Blaine's open palm, taking comfort in the warmth as Blaine closed his hand around Kurt's before leading them into the living room.

* * *

Kurt knew that he should talk to Blaine. He knew he should tell him about the things that were bothering him, the things that caused him to snap in the kitchen, ruining an otherwise perfect evening. But they both had swept Kurt's outburst under the rug and Kurt was currently cuddled into Blaine's left side, his head on Blaine's chest, his arm draped around Blaine's middle all while Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt's hair. The moment was unfairly perfect despite the end of their dinner and Kurt told himself that there was no need to ruin it. So he pushed the thoughts away, promising himself that he'd come back to them soon and gave into the feel of Blaine next to him, holding him. Because despite the issue of who was spending money, Blaine was good to him and Kurt was falling, and fast.

But it wasn't Kurt or Blaine who shattered the moment of serenity. It was Santana who came bustling through the door, slamming it behind her. She kept her head down as she rushed past the two men on the couch, but Kurt could tell from years of experience that Santana was crying. He could only watch, stunned, as she disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom, the door closing with a thunderous boom that shook the pictures on the walls.

Kurt pushed himself into a sitting position, reluctant to leave the comfortable position he'd finally created for himself, but fully aware that he needed to go check on Santana.

"I should probably go see what's wrong," Kurt said before placing a quick kiss on Blaine's lips, "I'll be right back."

"I'll pause the movie," Blaine said with a smile that was immediately followed by a thank you from Kurt and another quick peck on the lips.

Kurt stood up and walked to Santana's bedroom door, knocking lightly against the door.

"San," Kurt called, "Can I come in?"

"No."

"Come on, Santana."

"Go away, Kurt."

"No," Kurt said firmly, "I know this door isn't locked so you can either tell me its okay to come in or I'm going to come in anyway."

"Fine," Santana groaned, "Just close the door behind you."

Kurt turned the knob and pushed the door open to find Santana sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she continued to cry. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room was dark except for a tiny bit of moonlight that came through the curtains of the window. Kurt moved across the room to sit beside her on the bed, uncertain of how Santana would react. She was his best friend and despite the fact that they'd been going for so long without really speaking, he'd always be there for her at the drop of a hat. He wrapped a hesitant arm around Santana's shoulders, the only real comfort he could provide without knowing what was wrong, and was relieved when she immediately turned into him, pressing her head against his chest as she began to sob harder, her whole body shaking as she held tightly to the front of his Kurt's shirt like a lifeline. All Kurt could do was hold her tight against him and silently rub her back until she got everything out.

When she finally calmed down a little, her arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's middle, Kurt asked her in a whispered voice why she was so upset. When she'd left for work she'd been singing and smiling and teasing him even though they weren't speaking. Now, even though Kurt couldn't see her face, he knew that her mascara was all over her face, and probably his shirt, and that there wouldn't be a song tonight; at least not a happy once.

"Did something happy with Brittany?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"No," Santana whispered, her voice a lifeless monotone.

"You want to tell me what did happen then?" Kurt asked trying to be supportive yet still push her to tell him what had happened.

"No."

"Santana," Kurt said moving so that he could look Santana in the eye as much as possible in the dark, reaching up to wipe away some of mixture of mascara and tears from her cheeks, "Come on."

"Fine," Santana said and Kurt could practically feel her eyes roll, "I got fired."

"Fired?" Kurt said shocked, "For what?"

Santana released her hold of Kurt and sat up straight, the passion back in her eyes as she told him the story, "This crazy bitch was getting frisky with Puckerman. And Puckerman was totally professional about it until she got behind the bar and then I went up to her and asked her to leave and she accused me of being jealous or something and I totally tried to keep my cool but then the bitch threw her drink in my face. Then I kind of went all Lima Heights on her."

"You didn't?" Kurt gasped.

"Oh, but I did. Bitch deserved it too. Unfortunately Trent only saw the part where I had a handful of the bitch's hair and kicked us both out of there. Told me to not come back."

"Santana, she could have called the cops. You could have been arrested."

"I'm aware," Santana said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Kurt said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay?" Santana said, "Kurt, things are far from okay. I don't have any money saved up. I've got what's in my account now, which isn't much since rent was due last week, and whatever my last check from Minetta is going to be. Kurt, I've got approximately a New York minute to find a new job or I'm on the first plane back to Lima to live with my parents."

"We'll figure something out," Kurt said.

"I love you and your unrealistic optimism," Santana said, the smallest twitch of a smile showing in the moonlight.

"I love you too, Santana," Kurt

"Good. Now can we please pull drink that wine we have so I can at least spend the rest of this evening intoxicated and pretending my problems don't exist."

"We were saving that for your birthday," Kurt said.

"Well then it's my wine and I want to drink it now."

"Fine," Kurt said, "but I'm only giving in to this because you've had a bad day."

"Good. And I want pizza. Are you hungry?"

"No, Blaine and I—"Kurt said, "Crap! Blaine is still here."

"Well get him out of here," Santana said sharply, "And before you say anything I really just don't want to see Mr. Money to see my puffy eyes or watch me stuff my face until I'm the size of Time Square."

"I'll go talk to him," Kurt said standing up and kissing Santana's forehead before and made his way toward the door.

"Hey, Kurt," Santana called after him.

"Yeah?" Kurt said turning around to look at his best friend.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kurt left Santana alone and walked back into the living room, the light harsh after spending so long in the dark bedroom. He'd expected to see Blaine where he'd left him, but instead he found him by the door with his shoes and jacket on, placing his phone in his pocket.

"I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye, I swear," Blaine said coming to stand in front of Kurt, reaching out to hold his hand.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kurt said entwining their fingers together.

"What is Lima Heights?" Blaine asked.

"For everyone's sake, let's hope you never find out."

"She'll be alright?" Blaine asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kurt told him, "She's doesn't really have any money saved up and I can't cover rent for both of us. But we'll worry about that tomorrow once the hang over she's likely to have subsides. Until then, she'll be just fine."

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked, "If you need me to lend some money."

"That's incredibly nice of you Blaine, but you don't need to do that."

"I'm offering," Blaine said, "Just until she finds something else."

"I don't think she'd go for that," Kurt said, "She doesn't like relying on other people."

"And she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Well, just consider it," Blaine said, "I'd hate for you to lose this place because of this."

"You're amazing," Kurt said pulling his hand free from Blaine's put wrapping both arms around Blaine's neck leaning in and kissing him slowly, "And thank you for not making me feel like I'm kicking you out."

"She's your best friend, Kurt," Blaine said, "I understand."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Blaine whispered, "Go take care of her. I'll see myself out."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again, slightly upset that he wasn't going to give him the proper goodbye that he'd planned. But grateful because Blaine had been completely understanding. As Blaine headed toward the door, Kurt headed back toward the hallway.

"I want you in the living room in your PJs in ten minutes Santana Lopez!" Kurt shouted as he walked into his room to change.

Suddenly, tomorrow wasn't as easy as yesterday. Kurt needed to talk to Blaine about money; Santana needed money; Blaine offering to give Santana money so that she didn't have to move back to Lima wasn't solving any of Kurt's problems even though they could help Santana. But Santana was giving herself one night to forget that there was some important things that needed to be figured out. And if she could take a night, so would Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're not serious," Santana said sitting down on the couch, her cup of coffee in hand, crossing her legs underneath her and she sunk into the cushion.

Kurt and Santana spent the previous night drinking from the bottle of wine that they'd been saving for Santana's birthday the next month and eating pizza while watching Facts of Life reruns that Kurt had DVR'd from TV Land. They laughed and sang along with an Amy Winehouse album until they both passed out on the couch. It was light and carefree and the most fun they'd had with each other in a long time; too long.

But with the morning came a pot of coffee, breakfast and the time to face what both Kurt and Santana had been avoiding. Santana's life had been completely destroyed in a matter of minutes and she only had herself to blame. And Kurt, though he had no immediate drama, had to deal with the fact that he could very well lose his best friend and his apartment in one swift kick. And that was only made worse by the reminder that the only real solution they'd been offered came in the form of his boyfriend's money. The money Kurt was already trying to get Blaine to stop spending.

But neither Kurt nor Santana could afford to keep pretending that their problems didn't exist or that none of this was happening. And against his better judgment, Kurt told Santana about Blaine's offer as they moved from the kitchen to the living room.

"I wish I wasn't," Kurt said sitting down next to his best friend.

"You know what he's doing don't you?" Santana questioned seriously.

"What?"

"He's trying to pay you to sleep with him," Santana said, "And since that's illegal, he wants to pay me."

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Kurt said laughing, "Even for you."

"Well you haven't slept with him yet."

"No, we haven't."

"That wasn't a question," Santana said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. How had he gone this long without having a real conversation with Santana? She was being completely insane, but he missed this; he had missed her. And no, he and Blaine hadn't slept together. But that didn't mean that he was doing any of this so that he would. The moment would happen when it was right. Regardless if he was loaning Santana money.

"Can we focus on figuring out what you're going to do?" Kurt asked hoping that he could get Santana to focus on something other than his sex life.

"We've got three weeks until rent is due," Santana said looking Kurt in the eye.

"And if you don't have your share, we're going to get evicted," Kurt said, "I can't cover both of us."

"What about your stupid brother?"

"I'd like to keep my family out of this as much as possible," Kurt said pausing to take a sip of his coffee, "We ask Finn for money, he's going to tell my dad."

"Well that takes Papa Hummel out of the mix," Santana said, "What if we asked Puckerman?"

"He doesn't have that kind of money," Kurt said, "But we can ask him as a very last resort."

"Even after asking your boyfriend?"

"You can't take money from Blaine."

"And why not? He's got plenty of it."

"Because you've been absolutely terrible to him. And even then out of the goodness of his heart he offered to do this for you. But if you let him do this, it's not going to make anything better and it's not going to be fair to you or to him."

"Make anything better," Santana repeated, "Hummel, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, just," Kurt said, "You can't take Blaine's offer."

"Is something wrong?" Santana, "He's not hurting you is he?"

"Oh my god, no," Kurt said, "It's just that—Santana, Blaine and I are in the beginning of our relationship. I'd rather not have my best friend borrowing money from him."

"Well if we can't do that and if I don't have a job in the next seven days, I'm packing my bags, leaving my girlfriend and my best friend and heading back to good ol' Lima," Santana said, "And you're homeless."

"Can't you go back and apologize to Trent? Can't we fix this?"

"You're being unrealistically optimistic again," Santana said, "And I don't think he'd take me. I'm not sure I'd want to go back there after all of that."

"One of us has to be until we sort this whole thing out," Kurt said, "Now go make yourself presentable. We've got start scouring the streets finding you some work."

"One of us has to be optimistic about this whole thing or we'd both end up crying until they physically came and removed us from the apartment," Kurt said placing his coffee cup down on the table in front of his, "Now go and make yourself look presentable. We've got to start scouring the streets to find you some work!"

"And if the streets fail us, I can start working on street corners," Santana said before adding, "and in back alleys."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't think Brittany, myself or your _mother_ would appreciate that so let's hope for the best with our mission today."

"You're no fun," Santana said setting her coffee up down next to Kurt's before leaning over and kissing Kurt quickly on the cheek and vaulting off the couch and disappearing into her bedroom.

* * *

By Thursday afternoon, Blaine was ready to lead a team with his plan of attack on CCPP. He'd spent most of the day four days buried in research about the company and its previous trends, where it was trending now, and the history of the company. If there was a fact or statistic about Cohen-Change Pharmaceuticals, Blaine knew it. He had to know it in order to convince his older, more distinguished clients to invest in CCPP. You can't convince someone to put their hard earned money at risk when you respond with 'I don't know' to any of their questions.

But now, Blaine was certain that he could pull himself out of the reports and the articles and focus on his life again.

He hadn't seen Kurt since Friday night. And though part of it had to do with the fact that Santana had lost her job and she'd needed Kurt, but Blaine missed his boyfriend. Blaine found the relationship between Kurt and Santana a bit odd. One minute they could not be on speaking terms and the next they were using each other as a crutch without an apology, and without mention of the thing (which just happened to be him) that had been wedged between them. Maybe it was just the way best friends worked; Blaine had never had one. He'd had friends in high school, and he met Wes and David in college, but he never had that one person that he could rely on when things went to shit. He didn't have that person that he could tell all his secrets to.

Not that Blaine had a lot of secrets. But what surprised Blaine the most about his relationship with Kurt was that he wanted to tell Kurt things. They could be big things or little things, but he wanted to tell them all to Kurt. And he knew that no matter how ridiculous Blaine thought these things were, Kurt would never judge him or make fun of him for them.

When Blaine had to explain to Kurt why he hadn't told his parents about their relationship, when he'd told him how his parents weren't as tolerating as he'd wanted them to be, it had been one of the most open and vulnerable moments of Blaine's life. But somehow with Kurt holding his hand, he'd felt safe. To anyone else he'd describe his relationship with his parents as complicated, but he'd never told anyone before that the strain stemmed from Blaine's sexuality or how much he wished for his parent's approval, or how much it hurt that they seemed to treat him different because of who he was attracted to. But he wanted to tell someone, to tell Kurt, how much it hurt him. Because he knew, more than anyone else in his life, that Kurt would understand.

And all of that was absolutely terrifying to Blaine.

He'd been thinking about his relationship with Kurt a lot lately; especially since they hadn't seen each other in nearly a week. He'd smile every time his phone lit up and saw that he had a text from Kurt. But little things like Kurt texting 'I miss you' made him feel things that he wasn't sure how to classify. From someone who'd never really experienced love, how was Blaine support to know what love left like? Could something as simple as a text message make him feel love?

And when he texted back that he missed Kurt too, the intensity of it going unwritten, what did Kurt feel? Did Kurt's heart flutter at the sight of the words? Did the promise of plans on Saturday night make Kurt smile that thousand watt smile that Blaine liked so much. Did the idea of seeing Blaine in a few days make every minute that they hadn't been together worth it because they would be together soon? Did Kurt love Blaine? Was Blaine loveable?

Blaine thought back to the conversation, although rather inappropriate, about Kurt that he'd had with the guys in the office. He thought back to how Wes commented that relationships weren't this thing. That random guys and one night only was his thing. But that's not how it was with Kurt. In fact, for right now, Blaine didn't want to sleep with Kurt.

Was he attracted to Kurt? Of course. Kurt was without a doubt, the most striking person he'd seen in his entire life. But he was afraid that if they slept together, if they crossed that line that he'd get the overwhelming need to run that he'd gotten with every other guy before. He was afraid the panic would overwhelm him and he'd be out the door before he could come down from the high and he'd break Kurt's heart, and maybe even his own. He was fine with where they were at and Kurt hadn't pushed or made the suggestion to go any farther, so Blaine wouldn't mention it. When it was time, it would be time. And until then Blaine would enjoy every moment he had just being around Kurt.

Blaine was pulled from the thoughts of his boyfriend by his cell phone buzzing on top of his desk. He knew Kurt was at work and grimaced when he saw his father's name displayed on the screen. His father never called; it was always his mother who checked in on him from time to time. Blaine debating answering at all, but his father never called without purpose so he sighed heavily before answering.

"Hey, dad," Blaine said trying to at least seem excited to hear from his father.

"Blaine," the man on the other end said, "How are you?

"Fine," Blaine offered, "And yourself?"

"Great, just great," his father said.

Then there was a long moment where neither man spoke. Blaine could hear his father breathing and could hear the noise of the television in the background in his parent's house.

"Is everything alright, dad?" Blaine finally asked when the silence was too long and too uncomfortable.

"Yes, of course," his father answered in a tone that Blaine knew all too well. It was a firm tone that Blaine knew his father used when he was doing business, "I was calling to see what your plans are for Memorial Day weekend. Like every year, your mother and I are going to spend a week at the house in Greenwich and host our annual barbeque for the neighbors. We we're hoping that you would join us."

"That's next weekend," Blaine said.

"I know," Blaine's father said, "but we'd really appreciate if you came out here for this."

"I'll see what I can do. Work has me pretty busy right now," Blaine said though it wasn't entirely the truth. Part of it was work; the other part was Kurt, "Would you mind if I brought some friends?"

"Wes and David? Of course, not. They're more than welcome."

Those were not the friends that Blaine had in mind, but his father didn't need to know that yet, "Thanks dad. I'll get back to you this weekend with an answer."

"No problem, son," Blaine's father said, "I'll talk to you then.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "Bye dad.

The call ended and Blaine put his phone back down on his desk, stunned. He hadn't attended the Memorial Day barbeque in years and was surprised that his father had gone out of his way to call him and ask him to come. But Blaine saw the invitation not as an opportunity to be with his father, but an opportunity to introduce his family to the most important person in his life.

He wondered how Kurt and Santana felt about a little vacation.

* * *

"Squirt!"

"Good Morning to you too Cooper," Blaine said rubbing his hand over his face in an attempt to make himself alert after being rudely woken up by his ringing phone at an hour that definitely was before eight AM on a Saturday.

"Are you sitting down?"

"I was sleeping."

"Well you won't be when I tell you what has happened."

"What is it Coop?"

"I'm getting married!"

Blaine shot up in bed, his brother had been right, he was suddenly awake, though not any less confused.

"When?" Blaine questioned, "And to who?"

"The wedding is in six weeks and her name is Angela and she's my soul mate."

"How long have you known her?"

"Six months."

"Six months?!" Blaine said, "You're getting married to someone you've known for six months."

"Oh, little brother. When you know, you just know," Cooper said, "Not like you'd know mister I don't date."

"I'll have you know that I have a boyfriend."

"You're lying."

"I am not," Blaine said laughing, "His name is Kurt."

"Kurt, eh," Cooper questioned, "Well I guess if you were going to fake a boyfriend you'd give him a better name than Kurt."

"There is nothing wrong with his name," Blaine defended.

"No, there isn't," Cooper said, "But it just proves that he's not George Glass."

"You're ridiculous."

"So are you coming to my wedding or not? And please bring your boyfriend so I don't think you've gotten creative with me."

"I'll be there," Blaine said, "But I'll see what I can do about Kurt. He'll need to take a weekend off work."

"Tell him that I would be honored if he would attend and that I can't wait to meet him."

"I will," Blaine said, "Thanks Coop."

"Have you told mom and dad," Cooper asked, "about Kurt, I mean."

"No."

"Can you just show up to the wedding with him?" Cooper said completely serious, "Like no warning, just hey me and my equally gay boyfriend are here."

"I thought that weddings were about brides and grooms. Not their brothers and their boyfriend."

"You don't have to give us any money if you just do this for me Blaine. You won't even owe me a birthday present for like five years."

"No," Blaine said, "I'm flying out there next weekend for Memorial Day. I'll tell them then."

"Are you bringing Kurt?"

"I don't know yet. When I talked to Dad I told him I might be bringing two guests. But I haven't even asked them."

"And who might I ask is this second person?"

"His roommate, Santana."

"Is she hot?"

"Cooper, you're getting married."

"You're avoiding my question."

"She's hot Cooper. And your fiancé and her girlfriend might have a problem with you drooling over her."

"Don't you have any straight friends?"

"Yes, but they're all men."

"A tragedy I tell you," Cooper said, "Well Squirt, I've gotta run. But remember, Fourth of July weekend, you've got a very important date."

"I'll make sure to write it on my calendar Coop."

"And Blaine?"

"Yeah, Coop?"

"Congratulations on finding someone who can put up with your crazy," Cooper said, "He treats you well?"

"Yeah, he's amazing."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," Cooper said, "Bye Squirt."

"Goodbye Cooper."

* * *

"So," Blaine said Saturday night while he and Kurt were cuddled up on the couch at Blaine's apartment, "I've got two events that I'd like to request the pleasure of having you accompany me to."

"Continue," Kurt said looking intrigued.

"My brother Cooper called this morning to tell me that he's getting married Fourth of July weekend."

"I don't remember you mentioning a girlfriend when you told me about your brother."

"That's because I didn't know she existed until this morning," Blaine explained, "Her name is Angela and they've known each other for six months."

"And they're getting married in," Kurt trailed off to count the days between then and July fourth, "like a little over a month."

"Six weeks," Blaine corrected, "Which is totally crazy."

"Why is it crazy?"

"Do you really think two people can bet married after six months and make it work?"

"It's not impossible," Kurt said, "It's kind of romantic. Which is silly, I know."

"I've just never seen Cooper with a serious girlfriend, let alone a fiancé or a wife."

"Sometimes when you know, you just know."

"That's what he said."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you do boyfriends," Kurt asked, "I mean before me. I don't think I've ever asked you why."

Blaine went to speak but closed his mouth several times. Each time there was a new explanation, a new reason, but he wasn't sure exactly how to explain it properly.

"I'd just never wanted one, I guess."

Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine more, "What didn't you want though? The responsibility? Did you not want to be tied down?"

"Can I tell you something?" Blaine asked, taking a risk and absolutely terrified that Kurt would shut him down.

"You can tell me anything," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and reached over to Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently, "You're kind of amazing, you know that right? And I'm honestly surprised you haven't kicked me to the curb because you deserve better."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Blaine cut him off, "I came into this relationship not having any idea what I was doing. I'm pretty sure I still don't. I've never had a relationship, romantic or otherwise, that I could count on one-hundred percent. My mom and dad were there, they were present, but they were never really good at showing affection in ways that didn't involve large amounts of money or grand lectures about how they were disappointed. It wasn't always apparent that they loved me or anyone really, not even each other. And Cooper. Well, he didn't really start caring about being a big brother until I was in college. And even then he's a little too egocentric for his own good.

"The spark, if there ever was one, disappeared from my parent's marriage before I could understand what was going on his this crazy world. So I have no idea what a functional relationship looks like outside of the movies. And those aren't reliable when it comes to dealing with the real world. So I guess the long story short is that I didn't want a boyfriend because I wasn't sure I could do it. I wasn't sure I could trust someone, and I wasn't sure if I was worthy of getting that trust in return. Plus, I'm not very good at romance."

Kurt smiled and pulled slightly at their interlocked hands, "Now, that, Blaine Anderson is an absolute lie. You're a romantic and you don't even know it."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Kurt said, "I recall a few instances where you sent me flowers for absolutely no reason and before my last audition."

"That was nothing," Blaine countered.

"That was something, Blaine," Kurt told him, "at least to me. You don't need to make big romantic gestures. The little ones are just fine."

"But you deserve big ones."

"Then you can work your way up to showing up at my door with a stereo raised over your head."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips. It wasn't much, but it was the only way Blaine could think of showing Kurt how much he appreciated him Blaine felt the couch shift and then Kurt was in his lap, his legs straddling Blaine's waist. On instinct Blaine put his hands at Kurt's waist, stroking his hip through Kurt's jeans. Blaine pulled away put leaned his forehead against Kurt's, relishing in the way his insides vibrated just being so close to Kurt.

"I don't want you to feel that way about me," Kurt whispered his breath hot as it caressed Blaine's skin, "I want you to know that you can count on me. Completely, and for whatever you need."

Blaine only nodded and kissed Kurt again. This time it was deeper, more meaningful. As if he was trying to put all the words that he wanted to say but couldn't into the kiss. Because that unnamed feeling was there again with his hand at Kurt's waist, with his lips against Kurt's, with Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck, holding them together; holding him together. Blaine didn't know how to say what he was feeling, but he'd do his best to try and tell Kurt without words.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

Blaine remained silent, but tightened his grip on Kurt. He didn't know much about love but what he did know was that his heart was beating a mile a minute, his entire body felt like it was overloaded with the most intense, unnamed emotion and Blaine wanted to do nothing but drown in it for the rest of his life. Was it love? The fact that he couldn't imagine spending one whole day without Kurt in his life? Was that love? Blaine didn't know. He wasn't sure. And he wouldn't say the words to Kurt until he was absolutely sure.

"Does this mean you'll be my date to Cooper's wedding?"

"Yes," Kurt said, "But you said there were two events you needed to ask me about? What was the other one?"

"Oh, next weekend is Memorial Day, as I'm sure you know. My dad called today and asked me to join my family for this annual get together they host in Greenwich."

"You want me to meet your family?"

"Of course, I do," Blaine said with a smile, "I can't keep you hidden forever can I?"

"Blaine, I would love to," Kurt said, "But with Santana not working at the restaurant anymore, we're kind of shorthanded and I told them I'd work Monday for the lunch rush."

"And you can't just ask them to take her back?"

"Believe me, I've tried," Kurt said, "Trent doesn't seem to care about what this is doing to Santana. The rest of us are picking up the slack until they find a replacement."

"Fine," Blaine said with an exaggerated sigh, "I was going to invite Santana along. Maybe I'll just take her instead."

"You will do no such thing," Kurt said smiling, "If you're going to leave me, you can't take her too."

"I'll be gone for three days."

"I don't care," Kurt said, "I'll miss you."

"Maybe I won't go," Blaine mused, "Maybe I'll just stick around here."

"Santana and I are going to grill when I get off work," Kurt explained, "you're more than welcome to join us."

Blaine thought for a moment and then smiled. He had a perfect excuse to decline the invitations, "Okay," Blaine said, "Has Santana given any thought to my offer?"

"She has," Kurt said, "But we're considering other options first."

"Does she have any?"

"Not really," Kurt said honestly, "But she has a few more days until we reach the point where she either has a job and some money coming in soon or she doesn't.

"Then she should take me up on my offer," Blaine said.

"I liked you better when you were kissing me," Kurt said before he leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine's. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

And, for the moment, the topic was dropped.

* * *

Telling his father that he wasn't going to be joining them in Greenwich after all had led to clear disappointment in his father's voice and a 'but sweetheart we haven't seen you in months' from his mother that made Blaine feel just a little bit guilty. But he pushed that away the moment he arrived at Kurt's apartment for their barbeque. And this one didn't contain a thousand questions about when he was going to settle down and start a family from a bunch of people who didn't know any better.

It wasn't anything fact, just Blaine, Kurt, and Santana gathered around the kitchen table eating burgers and hotdogs that Santana had made on the grill that was outside on their balcony, and fruit salad that Kurt was making when Blaine arrived. There was still an awkward tension between himself and Santana but he knew that there were more important things to be worried about and did his best to ignore it.

As Kurt started on the dishes that he insisted on doing, Blaine snuck out onto the balcony. The sun was reaching the horizon to the west, bringing with it a bit of heart from the day. He leaned against the railing and looked out to the city around him. A few moments later he felt someone the presence of someone behind him, but knew that it wasn't Kurt. Blaine didn't turn around and then Santana appeared next to him, leaning against the railing as the light breeze blew her hair around her face.

"He doesn't want me to take your money," Santana said not looking at Blaine, but out into the city.

"Why not," Blaine said his gaze towards the skyline as well.

"I don't know," Santana said, "But time is up and I'm out of options. Puckerman can't help me but he said that Kurt can stay with him until he finds a new apartment."

"So that's it? You're leaving?"

"You sound upset," Santana commented.

"You're Kurt's best friend. This is his home," Blaine explained, "I guess I don't want him to lose either of those things."

"Look, Blaine," Santana said finally turning to look at him. Blaine turned his head to meet her gaze, "I don't like you. And I don't trust you, but Kurt does. And I trust him with everything. My best friend and my girlfriend are in New York and there is nowhere else I'd rather be. And because of that, I'm willing to make a deal with the devil."

"I'm the devil," Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Not exactly," said Santana, "but Kurt is certainly going to be mad at me after I do this, so it's pretty damn close."

"How much do you need?"

"Rent is three-hundred a month, utilities are another two, and groceries are a hundred. My phone is another hundred. I don't need you to pay for anything else, but I do need you to do one thing for me."

Blaine eyed Santana curiously.

"I need you to take good care of my boy in there," Santana said sternly, "I need you to treat him like the prince that he is. And if you don't, I don't care how much money you've loaned me, I will take you out. Do you hear me? I will go all Lima Heights on your ass and you will regret the day you were born. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course," Blaine said, "I'd never—"

"Don't feed me bullshit, just do it."

"I will."

"Good," Santana said, "Now I've got to go meet Brittany. So feel free to tell Kurt about our little deal because he's less likely to kill you than me. So do we have a deal? We'll get something in writing and I will pay you back every red cent."

"Yeah," Blaine said, "We have a deal."

"Good," Santana said, "You know Blainers. Maybe you're not half bad."

"Thanks, Santana. I think."

Santana winked at him before going back into the apartment. A moment later he heard her shout on her way out the door, "I'm going to Britt's and I won't be back until tomorrow! Oh and by the way, Blaine is my new sugar daddy! I love you goodnight!"

The door slammed behind her and from the balcony, Blaine saw Kurt come out from the kitchen, his hand that was holding a dish towel on his hip and his jaw slack.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had barely peaked above the horizon when a thunderous banging started on the door of Kurt and Blaine's LA hotel room. Startled awake, Kurt felt the weight of Blaine pressed against his back, his boyfriend's arm resting against his waist. It had been nice to fall asleep next to each other after a long day of traveling, but Kurt had been hoping for a nicer time waking up.

"Squirt open up," a voice said on the other side of the door, "and make sure you have pants on."

Kurt finally opened his eyes when felt Blaine groan awake next to him, "Squirt?" Kurt questioned still groggy, "Either someone's drunkenly knocking on our door or you've got a nickname I get to tease you about."

"It's my brother," Blaine said, his voice raspy when he first woke up, Kurt liked it. Blaine rolled over and pulled himself out of bed, "Don't move. I want to get back in this bed and go right back to what we were doing."

Kurt rolled onto his back and listened as Blaine opened the hotel room door.

"Cooper, it's barely six am," Kurt heard Blaine say.

"I don't care," Cooper said his voice getting closer, louder, and Kurt knew that Blaine's brother was now inside the hotel room, "I'm getting married in six hours and I need my best man to help me get ready. And make sure I don't walk down the aisle completely drunk."

"Best man," Blaine questioned, "You never said anything about me being your best man."

"It should have been implied, Blainers," Cooper said, "You're my little brother. I expect you to return the favor one day. Speaking of matrimony, where is your boyfriend?"

"He was asleep until you came knocking on the door with Thor's hammer," Blaine said.

Kurt sat up in bed. He knew at some point this weekend he'd meet all of Blaine's family, but he'd never expected to meet Blaine's brother right after he'd woken up, his hair ruffled from sleep and before he'd had a chance to shower or change out of his pajamas. He reached over and turned the light on next to the bed, bathing the room and everyone in it with a dull orange light. Blaine had showed Kurt a picture of Cooper and his parents before they'd left New York but that hadn't prepared Kurt for seeing Cooper in person. He looked very much like Blaine; the only big difference was Cooper's blue eyes and that Blaine's hair was curly and Cooper's only had a slight wave to it where it sat on top of his head. He wore jeans and a t-shirt as he walked over to the bed and extended his hand towards Kurt who took it and smiled as Blaine introduced them.

Well at least neither of them had been naked.

"Do you mind if I steal this guy for a few hours," Cooper asked pointing his thumb in Blaine's direction, "I kind of need my baby brother right now."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Of course. Who am I to forbid the groom his brother on his wedding day?"

"You're sure," Blaine questioned.

"Of course," Kurt said turning his eyes towards Blaine, "I'll go wake Santana up and we will occupy ourselves until the wedding."

"That's the hot lesbian, right?" Cooper asked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Coop, can you give me ten minutes to change. I'll meet you out in the hall."

"Fine," Cooper said with a smile before walking towards the door, "But don't think I don't know what you're doing. You only need five minutes to get ready."

"And I need a lot longer to do what you think we're about to do so would you please get out of here?"

Cooper left the hotel room and the moment the door shut behind him, Blaine threw himself back onto the bed, burying his face into the pillow.

"You know I don't have to go with him," Blaine said looking over at Kurt, "I can stay with you and he can just assume we're having massive amounts of sex."

"He already thinks that," Kurt said going back to a laying position so that he was face to face with Blaine. They may have just been sleeping but that was their first morning waking up next to each other and it had been tainted by the arrival of Cooper Anderson, "And it's nice that your brother wants you to help him get ready. You should go spend time with him."

Blaine reached over cupping the side of Kurt's face that wasn't pressed into his pillow in his hand, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's cheek before leaning over and kissing him quickly, "You're amazing."

"I'm even more amazing when I get a chance to shower," Kurt said, "I really wasn't planning on meeting your brother looking the way I do right now."

"You," Blaine said, adding a kiss to Kurt's lips for emphasis, "Look amazing right now. I liked waking up next to you."

"Even though we were rudely awoken by your brother?"

"Even though we were rudely awoken by my brother."

They kissed again. But this time quick and as Blaine's tongue slipped between Kurt's it was far from chaste.

They kissed again. But this time the quick chaste kisses are replaced with languid sensual kisses that are far from chaste as Blaine's tongue slipped between Kurt's parted lips. Kurt suddenly regretted allowing Cooper to take Blaine away from him. Because he wanted to stay wrapped up in Blaine's arms for the rest of the day. He'd even miss the wedding if it meant that he and Blaine could stay in that bed in that hotel room, and forget that the rest of the world existed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready," Kurt asked when he pulled away just enough so that he could feel his own breath warm as it ghosted over Blaine's skin.

"You heard Cooper," Blaine said kissing him again, "It only takes me five minutes to get ready."

* * *

Kurt had always loved weddings. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been planning his own, updating a few details every couple of years, since he was eight. Everything from the flowers, to the centerpieces, to the outfits of every single person, including the guests, was hidden in a binder in the back of his closet, full of notes and cut outs from magazines. When that day finally arrived for him, Kurt would be ready. And then he'd surely change everything.

Cooper's wedding was going to be just as beautiful and whimsical as Kurt imagined all weddings should be. He sat next to Santana on the groom's side of the gathering that was being held outside in a beautiful garden behind an equally beautiful dining hall that had a large dance floor that Kurt hoped he'd get a chance to dance with Blaine on. It felt nice to take a little vacation with his best friend and his boyfriend. They only arrived in Los Angeles the night before; unable to come any earlier because of Kurt's work schedule. But they'd finally found a replacement for Santana and Kurt was finally able to get some real time off.

They sat in the back row of seats, hoping to avoid any questions; specifically "who are you?" from any of Blaine's family. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine since Cooper took him away. Blaine's sent multiple text messages apologizing for leaving him along but Kurt hadn't minded too much. Once he got Santana out of bed and they had breakfast, Kurt distracted himself with making Santana and himself as presentable as he could. He would meet Blaine's parents today. The parents who didn't even know Blaine was dating anyone. And after the way he'd met Cooper that morning, he needed to make sure meeting Mr. and Mrs. Anderson was a much more pleasant experience.

"So," Santana said as she took in everyone who was gathered around them, most of them seated, "My money is on you and Blainers being the ones having the dirty wedding sex."

"Really?" Kurt said humoring his best friend, knowing better than to be shocked.

"Yep. It's you two or Malibu Barbie over there," Santana said gesturing to one of the guests sitting on the bride's side, "But I think she'll just get a bunch of guys hitting on her all night and then she'll just go home, alone; which is why my money is on you."

"You're ridiculous."

"It's my psychic Mexican _third eye_ ," Santana said pointing to the space between her eyebrows on her forehead, "I always know these things."

Kurt rolled his eyes as only he could towards his best friend. But his mind flash briefly to an image of himself and Blaine hidden in the coat room. Because that's where all the dirty wedding sex happened, right?

"I totally don't get why you two aren't doing it yet," Santana said.

Kurt didn't answer her. What could he say? That he wanted to but he wasn't sure that Blaine did. That he'd told Blaine that he loved him and he'd been kissed in response. He hadn't told Santana about any of that and now definitely wasn't the time. But he was saved when everyone was asked to take a seat and the ceremony began.

Angela's dress was gorgeous and a real show stealer for everyone as she walked down the aisle. But most of Kurt's attention stayed on Blaine. From the moment Blaine walked down the aisle with the tall brunette who was the maid of honor, Kurt's eyes were focused on his boyfriend. Blaine, who looked absolutely gorgeous in anything, took his breath away in a suit that Kurt knew was not the one he'd packed for this even. He looked stunning, amazing, beautiful and a bunch of other adjectives that escaped Kurt's brain due to sheer intensity of it all.

"Hummel, you're drooling," Santana whispered nudging him with her elbow.

Kurt didn't move his eyes away from Blaine, but he blinked and closed his mouth and did his best to give the bride a bit of his attention. It was her wedding after all. But his eyes always found their way back to Blaine.

Kurt blinked and closed his mouth and did his best to give the bride a bit of his attention. It was her wedding after all, she deserved it. But his eyes always found their way back to Blaine, drawn to him like the tide to the shore.

* * *

The most awkward part about going to a wedding where you don't actually know the bride or the groom was that you don't know anyone else either. Santana and Kurt walked into the giant reception hall, finding their seats at the table in the corner, sat down and watched everyone around them say hello and make introductions. Kurt and Santana would just have to sit quickly and talk amongst themselves until Blaine arrived.

Santana had finally convinced Kurt that if they were going to just sit there, they might as well be drinking while they did it. So that was how Kurt found himself standing at the bar ordering the first of what he assumed would be many rounds of drinks, at least for Santana, when he felt a seat of arms encircle his waist and something strong and sturdy press against his back

"You know," Kurt said, "My date might not approve of random men groping me like this in public."

"You're date, huh?"

"Yes, my date. She's a gorgeous, feisty, totally inappropriate lesbian who is giving me the evil eye because I left her alone without any alcohol."

Blaine laughed, "She'll get you and her alcohol back in a few minutes."

"My date's feelings aside," Kurt said, "What are you parents going to think when they walk in here to see you pressed against some stranger."

"Let's not think about that because it won't be pretty," Blaine said taking a small step back, "But I did promise Cooper a little shock and awe so maybe I'll press you against the bar and stick my tongue down your throat."

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt said.

"Yes, seriously. And we don't have to worry about my parents just yet. Apparently my mother had some kind of wardrobe issue and she has to go back to the hotel room and change."

"And the rest of your family," Kurt asked nervously.

"No one is paying attention to us," Blaine said, "Except for Santana who I can feel staring lasers in the back of my head so we better get back to her."

His hand on the small of Kurt's back, Blaine led Kurt to their table where they were greeted by an ardently thirsty Santana.

* * *

When Blaine's parents did arrive, they were immediately swept up into a sea of relatives, congratulating them and making terrible jokes about how soon they'd be grandparents. Blaine was just grateful that they hadn't started the "you're next, Blaine" comments because that would have just been awkward for him and for Kurt. It was no secret, at least for his side of the family, that he was gay. Like his parents, most of them swept it under the proverbial rug and ignored it. But at some point tonight they'd have to acknowledge that that part of his existed. There was a very attractive man sitting next to him at the table in the corner that he'd spent the previous night sharing a bed with, who he'd woken up next to that morning and kissed while his brother waited outside much longer than ten minutes, who had told him that he loved him. If they hadn't noticed how, as Santana put it, disgustingly in love, they were by now they would know it by the end of the evening. And even though Blaine hadn't exactly figured out what to name his feelings towards Kurt, the idea of being called "disgustingly in love" didn't make Blaine feel disgusted one bit.

Blaine excused himself just before dinner to talk to his grandparents; he'd bring Kurt over to meet them later. He didn't know how they'd react and he didn't want to ruin anything about this day for Angela or Cooper. He stopped at the bar on his way back to the table for drinks for everyone and was intercepted by both of his parents, smiles on their faces.

"Blaine," his mother said, "We've been looking all over for you. You should make a toast for your brother."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, "Of course."

"Who're they," Blaine father asked.

Blaine looked behind him at Santana and Kurt looking at something on Santana's phone. Now was as good of a time as any. He turned back to his parents, "That is Santana. And that," Blaine said, "is Kurt. My boyfriend."

"You're what," Blaine's father asked, his voice tense.

Blaine ignored the tone of his father's voice. He was upset but he needed his parents to know about Kurt. And, honestly, Blaine wanted to show his parents how happy he was; how happy Kurt made him. Blaine turned around and called over to Kurt, asking him to join him.

"You didn't tell us you had a boyfriend," his mother said.

Kurt approached the group sheepishly, like if he came on too quickly or too strong then they might get startled and attack.

"Mom, Dad," Blaine said once Kurt stood next to him, "This is Kurt Hummel. My boyfriend."

To Blaine's horror, both of his parents were momentarily statues, unmoving with blank faces. It was a moment that felt like an eternity. It was his mother who recovered first, extending her hand to meet Kurt's. He wondered what had shocked them more. The fact that he had a boyfriend or the fact that he had the balls to bring him to the wedding. His mother plastered on a smile, but Blaine's father's face told a different story. He looked upset; angry even. As if the very notion of Blaine having a boyfriend made him so uncomfortable that he couldn't even fake politeness. Something he'd been taught to do as a child.

His father looked sick, his breathing coming in short shuttering breaths, and that made Blaine cringe. Not for himself, but for Kurt who had to watch as his father became sick at the thought of him, of them, and who they were because of who they loved.

"Honey, are you alright," Blaine's mother said looking at her husband.

Blaine wanted to scream. He could feel Kurt standing nervously beside him and his heart broke. Because he finally told his parents that he had a boyfriend. A _boyfriend_. That thing he told himself he didn't want or need but now that he had, he never wanted to get rid of. He finally mustered up the courage to be himself in front of his parents and his father was rejecting him. He might as well have spat in Blaine's face. He felt humiliation for himself and for Kurt who Blaine had selfishly subjected to his family. His family he would never be happy for him.

"I need to sit down," Blaine father said his voice strained as if he was fighting to keep his breathing even.

Taking him around the middle, Blaine's mother guided his father towards the table where Santana had been sitting, watching silently as everything played out.

Blaine's father sat down taking deep breaths. Blaine just watched silently. His father's face growing red as he coughed.

"He has cancer," Blaine's mother said as if someone had asked her to explain his father's behavior.

Blaine stared at his mother with wide eyes, his jaw hanging from its hinges, "W-what," he muttered, his anger largely replaced by bewilderment and the beginnings of sadness.

"Lung cancer," his mother said as if the specification of what kind of cancer his father had was explanation enough for the entire thing.

"But he's never sm0ked a cigarette in his life," a voice said. He couldn't see who was speaking but he knew that Cooper speaking behind him.

Blaine didn't turn around. He just kept watching his father huddled over trying desperately to get air into his lungs. How had this happened? How had he not known that his father had been keeping this secret? And now in front of a large room full of wedding guests, his secret was exposed, lay bare for everyone to see, to know, to comment on, and to scrutinize.

Finally, his father learned back in the chair, his face still red but he was breathing steadily now. Inhales and exhales that made the feeling return to Blaine's entire body and when it did, he felt a weight in his hand. It was soft and made of something familiar. It was without a doubt Kurt's hand in his, anchoring him, holding Blaine together without or words, but with just the touch of his hand. As long as Blaine held on to Kurt's hand he knew everything would be alright.

"I'm fine," his father said brushing Blaine's mother's hand away.

But the damage had been done. What had been a beautiful ceremony and what promised to be a reception worthy of the celebration of love, and admittedly a lot of alcohol, now held an air of sadness and the mood was nothing but somber.

Blaine hadn't been close to his father in years. Blaine had taken off to New York to get away from his parents. But there had always been that reassurance that they were out there somewhere. That despite their differences, his father was still out there, breathing; alive. And now the universe was challenging the comfort Blaine took in knowing that his parents were out there.

"Hey," Blaine heard Kurt say next to him, pulling Blaine's attention with a tug on their joined hands, "We should go."

He was gesturing towards himself and Santana but Blaine shook his head and pulled them away from the small crowd that had formed around them.

"Stay," Blaine said looking around. Not everyone seemed to think the party was over, "You can stay. Dance."

"Without you," Kurt shook his head though a smile played on his lips, "your family obviously has a lot to deal with and you don't need us hanging around."

"But, I do," Blaine said feeling vulnerable, exposed but safe admitting it to Kurt.

"And your family needs you," Kurt said, "They don't need the crazy boyfriend and his BBF hanging around."

"What will you do?"

Kurt shrugged, "Don't worry about us. We're probably just going to walk around and then go back to the hotel."

"You sure?" Blaine asked again. He thought about pleading with Kurt. He'd say anything to make Kurt stay by his side. But he was right. The introduction of him to his parents had led his father to a coughing fit. It wasn't fair to ask him to stay though the thought of losing the warmth of Kurt at his side made him shiver.

"Yeah," Kurt said leaning forward and planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek,

"Here," Blaine said reaching in his pocket pulling out his wallet, "Take—"

"No, we're okay," Kurt said putting a hand up to stop Blaine, "Let me know when you're heading back to the hotel."

"Okay," Blaine whispered and then Kurt was gone; his hand, his lips, his presence was missing. He never felt emptier.

* * *

Later that night when Blaine walked into his hotel room he expected to either find both Kurt and Santana inside or for the room to be vacant; both of them in her room instead. But he was pleasantly surprised to find Kurt, in his pajamas, sitting on the bed, alone. It was much too early for him to actually be asleep, but he turned his head away from the television as Blaine came in, a sad smile on his face.

Kurt stood up from the bed and walked over to Blaine and, without a word, wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. It was like some of the weight that Blaine had been feeling since he'd been informed in the reception hall that his father was dying had been lifted from him. That by hold him in his arms, Kurt was taking on some of the weight so that Blaine didn't have to; so that they could share it. So that he wasn't alone.

Kurt planted a soft kiss on his jaw just below his ear and pulled back enough to look him in the eye, "I won't ask you how you are because it's kind of obvious but what happened after Santana and I came back here?"

Blaine shrugged, "This was my fault. I ruined Cooper's wedding reception because I didn't go to Greenwich to see my family for Memorial Day."

"Blaine, you're not making any sense."

"My parents wanted to tell me and Cooper together. Apparently Cooper was there that weekend but I wasn't."

"Because you were with me."

"It doesn't matter who I was with," Blaine said defeated, "The fact is that they kept it a secret because I wasn't there and now we had to find out in the middle of my brother's wedding reception."

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over this," Kurt said running the back of his fingers along Blaine's cheek.

"What else can I do," Blaine questioned as he shrugged, "It's not like it makes a difference now. It doesn't change anything."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?" Kurt asked walking back towards the bed; but Blaine gripped his arm before he got too far, pulling Kurt toward him until their bodies collided together, Blaine holding Kurt around the waist to keep him close.

"Dancing," Blaine said as he began to sway them back and forth, "I want to be dancing."

"Dancing," Kurt repeated.

"We never got to dance tonight," Blaine said, "I wanted to dance with you."

"We don't have music," Kurt said.

"We," Blaine said walking over towards the clock radio that sat on the nightstand next to the bed, never letting go of Kurt as he did, "Have the radio. The radio plays music right?"

Blaine flipped the switch on the top of the radio and the sound of some hip hop song came fluttering through the room, "Maybe not," Blaine said quickly hitting the button to change the station, pausing for a moment to hear what was playing. There had to be something appropriate playing on one of these stations. He hit the button one more time, feeling Kurt at his side quietly watching him, and then he found it.

Blaine didn't know what the song was, but it was slow and not necessarily sad, so he straightened up and pulled Kurt against him. He was warm, strong and study but an unbelievable comfort. In that reception hall, Blaine's life turned upside down with a couple of words. But there was one thing that remained constant. Kurt. Blaine had been doing a lot of thinking; mulling his feelings over and over in his head. At some point he'd sat down and thought about all the things that Kurt was: kind, creative, talented, compassionate and then one word crossed his mind that stopped him in his tracks. Love. Blaine had stopped and let the word settle in his chest. It washed warm electricity over him, but didn't startle him. And it didn't make him want to run. He accepted it like it was one of the great truths about civilization.

The song was nearly over when Blaine leaned in, pressing his forehead against Kurt's. They swayed for a second, and then Blaine said it. It was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Kurt to hear it. Like it was a secret; a secret made for only Kurt to know.

" _I love you,"_ Blaine said his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Blaine heard the hitch in Kurt's breath and felt his arms slide against him and for a moment, fear flashed through Blaine's body. Kurt was rejecting him. Maybe he changed his mind and Kurt didn't really love Blaine. But then he felt Kurt's arms continue to move until they were wrapped around his neck, holding him close, his fingertips playing with the hair at the nap of Blaine's neck.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt said then leaned in and set his lips against Blaine's.

Kurt's lips were soft against his, now after being together as long as they had, they were familiar. The kiss was tender; Kurt using his lips to heal the hurt that was still inside Blaine, to give Blaine the comfort he longed for. Blaine accepted that from Kurt, but when he moved his lips against Kurt's there was something more there. It wasn't about comfort. It was about showing Kurt how much he meant to him. It was about doing more than telling Kurt that he loved him, that for the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of letting someone into the part of his life that he kept everyone else away from. But as he kissed Kurt with all the months of pent up passion pouring into Kurt's open mouth and oozing from Blaine's fingers onto Kurt's skin, Blaine knew that if they did this; that thing he'd been longing for since the first night, he wouldn't run. He could be with Kurt tonight and he'd want to wake up with Kurt in the morning and do it all over again. Because while there had been many things that scared Blaine out of relationships before: vulnerability and commitment; the idea of being somewhere without Kurt, even for a minute, was infinitely more terrifying.

"Can we," Blaine questioned looking Kurt directly in his blue eyes.

"You want to?" Kurt questioned and Blaine thought it was the most insane question he'd ever be asked.

"More than anything," Blaine replied.

"Okay," Kurt said and let Blaine pull him toward the bed.

The moment wasn't how either of them had planned it. But it felt right. Because with all the wrong that was happening in Blaine's life, Kurt was the only thing that made sense. And all Blaine wanted to do was be close to Kurt, to be with Kurt. Without him, everything was dark and grey. His dad was dying and the security he'd come to rely on was slowly fading away. But Kurt was there, real and alive and he made Blaine feel like anything was possible. That despite what could happen with his dad, Kurt would be there shining the light that poured from him, guiding Blaine towards the shore. And as he basked in the afterglow it became clear. All those years he'd spent not dating and avoiding the tiniest bit of anything the resembled a relationship, he'd been waiting. He'd been waiting for Kurt to come into his life and open this part of him up so that he could feel love; and so that he could be loved in return.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The series of events that transpired following Blaine's return to New York happened in quick succession and caused Blaine's head to spin, his heart to race, and his palms to sweat. It was everything he'd ever wanted and a couple of things he'd never thought of before. And it scared the shit out of him.

When Mr. Figgins called Blaine into his office first thing Monday morning after he'd returned from the wedding, Blaine's stomach immediately began to knot. The weekend had been a mixture of highs and lows. The lowest of them definitely being the revelation that his father was dying and he'd left Los Angeles with the cloud of the situation hanging over him, threatening disaster at any moment. He'd talked to his mother before they'd left, Kurt faking the need to help Santana with something to give them time alone. She told Blaine that his father was fighting, but that it could all end in a moment's notice. And even so, she assured him that he should go back to New York and live life as he would have. Blaine was certain that was impossible.

But the highest moment, moments, really, were the ones he spent with Kurt. It had been a treat to fall asleep next to Kurt and wake up next to him before the wedding. It had been shockingly more amazing the morning after as they basked in the afterglow of the feel of the other, of declarations of love that went into the night, even after Santana called to check in. Kurt's body, warm under Blaine's fingertips as they made love, hard against his back when he woke up, had been a comfort he'd never had before and had no idea he'd been missing. It was love. And it was the greatest thing Blaine would ever experience. How had he gone so long without it? If this was what he'd been running from, he was a fool.

But now that they were back in New York and back to reality, it meant that Kurt had gone back to his apartment from airport and that Blaine had to go into the office where he was being summoned by his boss. Blaine stepped into Mr. Figgin's office and sat down without being told. He'd been meeting with Mr. Figgins on a weekly basis ever since Blaine began heading the CCPP project. Blaine sunk into the comfortable chair across from his boss's desk and watched as the man shifted through paperwork.

It was a few moments before Mr. Figgin's abandoned his paperwork and focused on Blaine, but from the moment his voice cut through the relatively silent office, Blaine could feel the shift in the universe. Suddenly, Mr. Figgins was speaking of achievement, expansion, opportunity.

"Anderson," Figgins said, "I've seen how dedicated you've been to the CCPP project. And were already beginning to see tremendous success from the plans you've made. The future is bright, Blaine. For this company and for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Figgins," Blaine said, "it's been a pleasure."

"Why is why I'm offering you a promotion, Blaine," Figgins said and Blaine's heart picked up speed as he continued, "to Associate Account Manager. That office on the other side of the floor has been vacant for far too long and I see no one else in this company who could possibly take on the responsibility of that position with the passion and determination that you have."

"Wow," Blaine said, "I don't know what to say.

"Say yes, Blaine," Figgins, "Otherwise I have to offer it to one of those fools out there and I don't think any of them are very qualified."

"I-yes," Blaine said forcing himself to focus, a wide, toothy smile on his face, "Yes. Thank you, Mr. Figgins."

"Show me you mean it by making us a lot of money. Give us a strong third quarter and a fantastic end of the year and you'll be unstoppable, Blaine."

"Absolutely, Mr. Figgins."

"Welcome to the big leagues, kid," Figgins said standing. Blaine mirrored him and when Mr. Figgins extended his hand, Blaine clasped it and shook it in a way that was appropriate for an Associate Account Manager, "Get yourself an assistant, Anderson. You're going to be getting phone calls every thirty seconds once your clients realize you're important. They're going to want to invest more and they're going to tell all their friends about you. You're going to need someone to tell them you're busy with other clients. So find someone; someone cute. But not too distracting, those boys have a hard time focusing as it is.

Blaine smiled as Mr. Figgins winked. He had the perfect person in mind.

* * *

Blaine found himself outside of Kurt's apartment immediately after work. He'd only exchanged a few texts with Kurt during the day and hadn't even told him that he was stopping by. He'd spent most of the day trying to begin the transition into his new position. He moved himself into his new office which was very barren except for his desk. He hadn't had a lot of personal items at his desk and suddenly being surrounded by four beige walls was making him feel unsettled. Maybe he'd ask Kurt to help him do some decorating. But aside from a change in location, business went on as usual. Blaine went to lunch to the guys and told them all about what had happened in Figgin's office.

"We need to go out and celebrate," Wes had announced, "Friday night. Bring that boyfriend of yours who we still haven't had the chance to meet. Are you sure he's real?"

Blaine laughed, "He's real. I'll ask him to come out if for no other reason than to prove to you that he does indeed exist. I'm sure he'll get a kick out of it."

Back outside Kurt's apartment Blaine knocked on the door and a moment later when Kurt opened the door, Blaine was startled by the sight. It was Kurt, his Kurt, but he was dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt that was at least two sizes too big. He'd never seen Kurt so…un-Kurt like. He was always impeccably put together. Not that he didn't look absolutely delicious this way. Blaine had to suppress the urge that had bubbled up violently inside him to reach out and touch and kiss every inch of flesh hidden beneath the cotton of Kurt's clothes. He couldn't help but stare, his mind reaching desperately for the memories of their first time together so that they could flash before Blaine's eyes, distracting him so terribly that he hadn't even heard Kurt say his name.

"You look—"

"Hideous? Completely unattractive?

"I was going to go with amazing," Blaine said reaching out for Kurt's hand, "I don't think you know how to pull of unattractive."

Kurt rolled his and swung their joined hands between them, "Not that I mind you stopping by and flattering me with compliments, but what do I owe this unplanned visit?"

"Actually," Blaine said, "I'm here to see Santana."

"Really," Kurt said removing his hand from Blaine's and crossing his arms across his chest, placing a smirk on his face, "One look at might in sweats and you've gone running towards girls."

"Very funny," Blaine said reaching from Kurt's hand but his boyfriend just shook his head, "are you going to let me in?"

Without a word, Kurt stepped aside so that Blaine could enter the apartment. But as Blaine passed by Kurt, he hooked his arm around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him flush against his body. They stood there, pressed together, for a moment until Blaine reached behind Kurt to shut the door before he gently pushed Kurt against it at the same moment he captured Kurt's mouth with his own.

"It's like before, all I had to do was worry about seeing one of your tongues down the other's throat," Santana said as she entered unceremoniously into the living room, causing the boys to only break contact at the lips "But now I have to worry about seeing one of your dicks in the other's ass."

"Don't worry about anyone's asses," Kurt said still pinned between Blaine and the door, "He's apparently here to see you."

"Really, now," Santana questioned, her hands on her hips.

Reluctantly, Blaine broke the contact between the rest of him and Kurt and turned to look directly at Santana, "I have a job offer for you."

Santana tightened her brow, "Really? Doing what?"

"Well," Blaine said taking a deep breath, "I've been promoted to Associate Account Manager."

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt said flinging himself into Blaine's arms, planting a loud kiss on his cheek, "That's fantastic."

"And where exactly do I fit into all of this," Santana questioned, apparently not as enthusiastic as Kurt.

"Well, I need to hire an assistant," Blaine explained, "Can you work a phone?"

"Of course I can work a phone. But seriously. You want me to work for you?"

"I don't see why not. I need an assistant and you need a job."

"There are a bunch of Barbies out there who you could hire who will probably be more qualified for this than I am."

"But I'm offering it to you," Blaine said, "If you can put up with me for eight more hours a day, then it's yours. If you don't want it I can put the job listing online. But I'm offering it to you first."

"You really want me to be your assistant?"

"I really want you to be my assistant, Santana."

Santana took a deep breath, "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it."

"Fantastic," Blaine said clapping his hands in front of him, "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll be there with fucking bells on!"

"Then be there be at the office by eight-thirty tomorrow morning," Blaine said, "I'll give you the tour before the rest of the guys get there."

"Oh my god, I'm so excited," Santana said before letting out a shout of excitement and launching herself into Blaine's arms, her legs going up to wrap around his waist before she grabbed his face between her hands and gave him a great big kiss.

Blaine stood, stunned while Kurt looked on like he was watching a car wreck, frightened yet incredibly curious until he pulled himself back to reality and stepped forward to pry his best friend off of his boyfriend.

"Get off my boyfriend, Santana," Kurt said pushing her so that her feet were back on the ground. , "He's your boss now."

Santana removed herself from Blaine who immediately reached for Kurt and kissed him with everything he had. And in the same instant, Santana was completely forgotten.

"Ugh. I liked it better when you two weren't fucking," Santana said leaving the room to find an outfit to wear and to call Brittany.

"The only reason you two even get along is because you're paying her bills," Kurt said after removing his lips from Blaine's but keeping his arms around Blaine's neck, holding him close, "Do you think you can handle seeing her an extra eight hours every day?"

"We'll be fine," Blaine said kissing Kurt quickly, "We should go out to celebrate."

"I would love to," Kurt responded with a kiss of his own, "But my dad is coming in tomorrow morning and I have to clean this house."

"Your dad?"

"My dad."

"Did I know he was coming," Blaine asked with a look of pure bewilderment on his face, "Did you tell me this and I forgot?"

"No," Kurt said with a giggle, "I didn't know he was coming until this morning. Despite my weekend vacation, I've got a couple of days off so he decided he would take some time and come visit."

"That's great."

"Will you," Kurt started, "Will you come to dinner tomorrow night? It's lame but we're going to Minetta and I-I'd really like it if you met my dad."

"Really," Blaine questioned, "You want me to meet your dad?"

"Of course, silly."

Blaine tried his best not to let his panic show but he could tell by the way Kurt's smile was beginning to fall from his face that he wasn't doing a very good job. There had never been boyfriends so there had never been anyone's parents to meet. Hell, he only met Wes's parents because they surprised him one weekend in college and they had both been in their dorm room, hung over. But this was different. This was important. For Kurt, for his relationship with Kurt, and for himself. Doing this would make Kurt happy. And if there was anything that Blaine wanted in this world it was for Kurt to be happy. He needed to get that smile back on the face of the man he loved.

"I'll make you a deal," Blaine said with a smile that seemed to earn a twitch from the corners of Kurt's perfect lips, "I will join you for dinner tomorrow and meet your dad if you come out with me Friday night to meet the guys from work. They think I'm making you up."

Simultaneously, Kurt eyes beamed bright at Blaine while the smile that Blaine had been desperate for returned to his face. He'd succeeded.

"Yes, it's a deal," Kurt said, "I will go meet your friends if for no other reason than to prove to them you didn't make me up."

* * *

Dinner. It was just dinner. Blaine had had dinner before, lots of times actually. But never had dinner been such a scary concept. Because this dinner was different from all the rest. This was the dinner where Blaine was going to meet Burt Hummel, the father of the man he loved; which officially made him the scariest person he'd ever meet.

Kurt had told Blaine the reservation was for six, but there had been a hold up with a client and Blaine stayed back to help Nick remedy the situation. And in return he hadn't been able to get out of the office until well after five. Sending Santana away to Brittany's, Blaine rushed out of the office and into the first cab he could get. All while sending a text to Kurt apologizing profusely, but letting him know that he would be late.

When Blaine entered the restaurant (looking completely insane after having practically sprinting through the door from the cab) he stopped for just a moment to catch his breath, while his eyes searched the restaurant for Kurt. When his eyes landing on his boyfriend, he was laughing and Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't see the man that had made him burst with laughter, but he knew that he was Kurt's father and the most important person in Kurt's life. He had to make a good impression. So he took a deep breath, and centered himself before walking over to the table. He loved Kurt and Kurt loved him and if Kurt wanted Blaine to meet the most important person in his life, than Blaine would compose himself and everything would be just fine.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Blaine said as he approached the table.

Kurt stood and greeted Blaine with a kiss on the cheek, but the other man at the table remained seated, his eyes focused on Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine," Kurt said looking over at his father, his arm around Blaine's waist, "This is my father, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is Blaine. My boyfriend."

Blaine extended his hand that wasn't hold Kurt out as Burt stood from the table. He was tall, like Kurt but he had a more menacing stance. That was, until he smiled and reached out to clasp Blaine's hand without a moment's hesitation.

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine," Burt said, "Kurt was just catching me up on some stuff that I'm sure you've heard about a hundred times. So now that you're here take a seat and we can order."

Blaine smiled, nodded and took a seat next to Kurt.

Dinner with Kurt's dad was nothing and everything like Blaine had imagined it would be. He'd expected that he would have to be mindful of his words, careful that he didn't swear too much or say something inappropriate. He made sure that he only sipped his wine and refused a second glass. He'd expected to talk about his work and for Kurt to beam with pride as he told his dad about Blaine's promotion. But what he hadn't expected was to find that he actually had things in common with Burt Hummel aside from a love for Kurt. Burt and Blaine bonded over football and their love for the Browns and Blaine surprised both Hummels when he was able to share Burt's admiration for a '57 Mustang someone had brought into his garage.

Everything was perfect until Kurt excuse himself to the bathroom and suddenly Blaine was pretty sure he heart was going to beat right out of his chest and run from the restaurant. There was a sudden silence at their table, not entirely comfortable. As if Kurt's presence was the only thing that had kept this dinner afloat.

"You takin' good care of my kid, Blaine," Burt asked seemingly not phased in the way Blaine was by Kurt's absence.

"Yes, sir."

"You like him," Burt said, not questioning.

"I love him," Blaine said though he wasn't sure if he was more shocked that he had admitted that to someone who wasn't Kurt or the idiotic smile that slide over his face.

"Love can be scary," Burt said, "Love can be hard. But I'm glad you decided to take a chance on Kurt. The boy deserves it."

Blaine nodded.

"Kurt tells me just about everything," Burt said, almost like a warning, "And what he doesn't, I can usually wiggle out of Santana."

Blaine remained silent.

"This is why I know you've been paying her bills."

"She has a job now," Blaine corrected.

"One that you gave her," Burt added, "You don't know her all too well and I can only guess that she hasn't been very nice to you. But you paid her bills and you gave her a job anyway so that she wouldn't have to move home and leave Kurt alone in this big city. So for that, I thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, "It's nothing."

"It's something," Burt corrected, "You love my son. You take care of him and his friends. Saying thank you is the least I can do."

"It's been my pleasure, sir," Blaine said just as he spotted Kurt over by the bar talking to Puck. Kurt smiled and winked at Blaine.

Burt turned the conversation back to sports and all the tension that had been building up inside Blaine since Kurt had left the table began to slide away. Maybe Burt Hummel wasn't the scariest man alive after all.

* * *

Blaine was just as nervous to introduce Kurt to his work friends as he was when he'd met Kurt's father. He was more nervous than he had been when Kurt had met his parents. Because after Cooper's wedding, Blaine was able to go back to New York, away from the judging eyes of his mother and father. But Blaine saw Nick, Jeff, Wes and David five, sometimes six, days a week. And they were relentless hecklers. Once, Jeff had brought a girl out with them who'd been incredibly clingy and wore way too much makeup. But the guys had teased him daily, even months after they'd broken up. It's not that Blaine thought they would have a reason to do the same with Kurt, he just wasn't sure he wanted to give them the chance.

"You're quiet," Kurt said rubbing his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand where they were linked between them as they walked to the bar.

"Just thinking."

"You think they'll hate me."

Blaine turned his head to stare at Kurt like he'd just began speaking in tongues, "What? No. Why would they hate you?"

"Because they're either going to love me or hate me. That just how these things go," Kurt explained, "I'm not exactly sure I fit in well with stock brokers who spend their Friday nights in bars."

"I'm a stock broker who used to hang out on Friday nights in bars," Blaine said.

"No, you're an Associate Account Manager who used to hang out in bars on Friday nights before you met you're amazing boyfriend," Kurt said with a smile.

"You are amazing," Blaine said shooting Kurt a smile in returned, "And David has already likened you to a god."

"There is something heavenly about me isn't there," Kurt said smirking.

"Come here," Blaine said as he stopped and pulled lightly on Kurt's hand which, as he wanted, brought Kurt directly into his arms, close enough so that he could kiss him soundly on the lips, "I love you."

As Kurt responded with another kiss, Blaine realized that whatever he had been worried about, it was pointless. Because Kurt Hummel might not be an actual god (though Blaine definitely worshiped him) he was definitely something else. Kurt had somehow broken down Blaine's walls and had made Blaine fall in love with him. If Kurt could do the seemingly impossible, then there was no way the guys weren't going to love him too. But definitely not the same way Blaine did.

And they did love him. Like a lot. Kurt may not have been able to talk sports or stocks, but there was one thing they had in common: Blaine. And though Nick, David, and Jeff had plenty of stories from the last year years, Wes had no qualms telling stories of a college aged Blaine who couldn't help but hang his head when Wes recalled the rather embarrassing tale of when Wes had brought a girl home only to find Blaine dancing around the dorm room in his underwear to S Club 7. Blaine was grateful when Kurt just laughed and reached out for Blaine's hand, linking their fingers together, instead of running in the other direction.

"I'm glad none of you knew me in high school," Blaine said, "I would never be able to live that down."

"Kurt, you must be so proud of Blaine getting his promotion," Nick said, "If he continues like this he'll be running the entire company in no time."

"And then the first thing I'd do is fire you," Blaine said laughing.

"I am proud," Kurt said, "I know that he worked hard to deserve the promotion

"Plus, you'll never have to worry about money while you two are together," Jeff said, "Blaine will be making a pretty penny once CCPP gets off the ground."

At Jeff's words, Kurt couldn't help put to flinch. He knew that Jeff hadn't meant any malice with his words, and he lucky missed the flash of panic on his face, but even after he'd washed it away from his face, Kurt felt it buzzing through him. Now that Santana had a job and Kurt and Blaine opted to stay home more, with Kurt cooking, the money issue had all but disappeared. But it really hadn't. At the end of the night, the tab would be closed on Blaine's card and Kurt would try to hand him money, but Blaine will roll his eyes and kiss him until they forgot about what they were doing before their lips touched each other's.

But he would talk to Blaine about this. He would simply tell him that he didn't want him to pay for everything. And he certainly didn't want Blaine to take care of Kurt for however long they were still together. If it was a week or forever, he wanted to be able to stand on his own two feet. He wasn't going to let it happen any other way. And their relationship was solid. They loved each other. And Kurt could approach the subject with Blaine like two people who were in a relationship.

They said goodbye to the guys who were staying for another round and exited onto the New York streets. Blaine came behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"They liked you," Blaine said into Kurt's ear, "They really, really liked you."

Kurt stopped and turned around, still in Blaine's arm, "And you had your doubts."

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't have the same doubts," Blaine said with a smile, "Plus, there was never any doubt. You're impossible not to like."

"This is true," Kurt said before kissing Blaine, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine said punctuating his declaration with a kiss, "Where's Santana tonight?"

"Brittany's."

"Perfect," Blaine said kissing him once more, "Take me home, Mr. Hummel."

And so he did.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Kurt and Blaine sat, still half asleep, with coffee cups in hand, on opposite ends of the couch, their legs tangled between them beneath a blanket. It was a lazy morning. Kurt didn't have to be at work until noon and the only thing that had pulled the boys from the bed was the siren call of the coffee machine that had been set to turn itself on. The television remained dark, the radio silent, and the sound of the city outside the window was the perfect soundtrack for them to just be. Together.

That was what Kurt was trying to do. Be. But while the room around him and Blaine was quiet, the thoughts inside his head were not. He'd done his best to push Jeff's comments the night before about Blaine and money out of his mind as he and Blaine walked back to his apartment, as they kissed slowly before falling into bed. By the time Blaine's fingers skimmed along the skin against his hip, everything but Blaine had disappeared completely from Kurt's thoughts. But now with the new morning and the promise he'd made to himself to discuss his concerns with Blaine still fresh in his mind, Kurt couldn't help but start to gather the courage to talk about them with his boyfriend.

Kurt was well aware that it had taken him much longer than it should have to want to broach the subject of money with Blaine. But that morning when Blaine rolled over in bed and nuzzled his face into the back of Kurt's neck, whispering declarations that, at one point in time, Kurt thought he'd never hear from Blaine, something clicked inside Kurt's head. Or maybe it was his heart. Or both. Kurt had been so afraid to bring up his concerns to Blaine before because he'd been too afraid that Blaine would turn and run at the first sign of conflict. Kurt had been afraid that Blaine wouldn't want to handle the hard part of being in a relationship when he'd spent so long not wanting a relationship at all.

But things were different now. They were in love. Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved Kurt and they both knew it and felt it so confidently. And now Kurt was certain—at least he thought he was—that it was going to take a lot more than Kurt's concerned words to destroy what they'd created. And maybe they would still fight about it—they'd have to fight about something eventually—but if they loved each other the way Kurt knew that they did, they would make it through.

But the day wasn't today and the time was certainly not now. Now was too perfect and Santana would be home soon and he had to go to work and it just wasn't the right time. Yes, he was continuing to procrastinate but he wanted, selfishly, this Saturday to be perfect. So instead he broke their calm silence with another idea that had been floating around his head for the last couple of weeks.

"So," Kurt said startling Blaine from where he'd been lost in his own thoughts. Kurt wondered if he was thinking about his dad, "Pitch CCPP to me."

"What," Blaine asked and Kurt wondered if he'd even heard him at all.

"Let's say I was coming to you for some investment tips. I know relatively nothing about what you actually do, but pretend I'm interested in asking you for help. Your top priority is CCPP so it'll be something you'd definitely suggest, right? So pitch it to me like I was a potential client."

Blaine eyed Kurt suspiciously but Kurt just gestured for him to answer.

"Uh, okay," Blaine said pushing himself so that he was sitting up straight. No one would take investment advice from someone slouching on a couch, "CCPP is on the verge of becoming the most successful companies to go public in the last five years. If you invest with them now this time next year you'll be able to sell for more than triple what you buy them at. At this moment, there is no smarter or better investment to make."

Kurt smiled, "Then I'd like to become one of your clients and invest in CCPP."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Kurt said poking his toe into Blaine's ankle beneath the blanket, "I've been able to save a little money lately. And if the potential is as great as you say it is, it definitely wouldn't hurt to make an investment. And if I happen to be dating my financial planner, then he can make sure I'm being smart about my money."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not like the restaurant as a 401K option and I should probably try to get some money saved so that I don't have to retire on the day of my funeral," Kurt told Blaine, "And if I can't trust you with my money who else can? And I trust you."

Blaine leaned forward and put his coffee cup down on the table then reached over to grab the cup from Kurt who let it be taken wordlessly and smiled when the cup was replaced a moment later with Blaine's warm hand, "You're amazing, do you know that?"

"Other have told me that from time to time," Kurt said smirking.

Blaine untangled his legs from around Kurt's and moved until he was kneeling on the couch in front of Kurt's bent legs. He rested his hands against Kurt's knees for a moment, looking down at Kurt, at the man he was so incredibly in love with, before parting them and lowering himself down on to Kurt. Using one arm to prevent him from falling on top of Kurt, he used the other to reach up and cup Kurt's cheek in his hand, thumbing over the soft skin just beneath his eye. Blaine lowered the rest of him against Kurt slowly until the only thing left for him to do was press their lips together.

Kurt relished in the weight of his boyfriend pressed against him, kissing him soft, but sure, in a manner that reflected the mood of the morning, Peace, love, and completeness washed over Kurt as he melted into Blaine's kiss, into his touch, in such a way that made everything else around him, physically, mentally, or emotionally disappear. It didn't matter that Santana could walk in any moment, it didn't matter that he had to go to work. There was nothing but Blaine.

Well, at least for a few minutes. After that the loud, angry sound of the alarm on Kurt's phone startled them both into a reality neither of them wanted to participate in and Blaine pulled his lips away from Kurt's neck and rested their foreheads together.

"Is this the part where you turn into a pumpkin?"

Kurt laughed, 'It's not quite that dramatic, but I have to get ready for work, yes."

Blaine kissed Kurt once in response, "You should quit your job. You should stay home and make out with me."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that appeared big and bright on his face, "Sorry, mister. No can do. At least not yet."

Blaine eyed Kurt curiously.

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, "I have an audition. For some up-and-comer's off-Broadway coming-of-age tale."

"Kurt," Blaine exclaimed kissing his boyfriend in celebration, "That's amazing."

"It's nothing big, but it's for the lead."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Yesterday—Kurt why didn't you say something last night? We could have been celebrating."

"Last night was about meeting your friend so they would know I was real," Kurt said, "It wasn't about me. And there isn't anything to celebrate yet."

"When is the audition," Blaine asked excitedly.

"Wednesday morning."

Blaine pouted, "I'm going to be at work."

"As you should be," Kurt said reaching up and running his fingers through the curls on top of Blaine's head, "As much as I would love for you to come it's a closed audition. Plus, I'm not sure I could handle it if I knew you were watching. You or Santana. So if she calls in sick, she's lying and you should fire her.

"Are you sure? Because, if not, I'm sure it won't look suspicious if we are both sick on the same day."

"Neither of you are calling in sick," Kurt said, "You will both go to the office and I will call you when I'm done."

"Fine," Blaine said, "You're going to be amazing. You are amazing. And then you're going to become a _star_."

"If I get it. _If_. It will still be my first led role. I'll be generally unknown."

"Until you belt out the first note and everyone will see you and hear you and fall madly in love with you. Then you'll be instantly famous."

"Stop it," Kurt said swatting at Blaine's shoulder, "You're going to jinx it."

"Fine," Blaine said, "But we should still celebrate."

"We can celebrate after. Now, while I hate to make you leave, you should get off me and let me get ready for work so I have a job when I don't get this role."

Blaine reluctantly moved himself off of Kurt and the couch but the second Kurt was on his feet again he pulled him into his arms and kissed his soundly.

"You're terrible," Kurt said kissing Blaine against because despite the fact that he should be getting ready for work, this was so much better, "Come over for dinner tonight?"

"I have an early dinner meeting, or maybe it's a late lunch, with Figgins who obviously doesn't believe there are two days in the weekend."

Kurt pouted.

"But," Blaine said pulling Kurt closer, "I'll come over afterwards with cake."

Kurt smiled, "I can accept that. Now you have to go so I can go wait on the slightly wealthy."

"Fine," Blaine said kissing him one more time before moving back towards the bedroom to get the things he'd left in there.

Kurt stood alone for a moment in his living room, smiling, while he let the feeling of happiness wash over him.

* * *

"Santana! Can you come in here please," Blaine called from his desk where he had been staring at his phone for the past hour. It was Wednesday and while both Blaine and Santana both begged and pleaded, Kurt still had insisted that they go to work instead of waiting for him to finish his audition.

He heard the click of Santana's heels against the floor a moment before she appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Have you heard anything," Blaine asked trying not to sound as nervous as he was.

Santana huffed and moved inside Blaine's office to take a seat in one of the two black leather chairs that sat in front of Blaine's desk.

"We both know that you're going to hear from him first," Santana said, "I've been spending the last thirty minutes restraining myself from running in here to see if he's called you."

"I would have told you," Blaine said, "Well, that means he hasn't called either of us. Should we be worried? Maybe he hasn't auditioned yet."

"His audition was at eleven," Santana stated.

They both looked down at their phones. It was almost one.

"Maybe they're running behind," Blaine suggested.

"Maybe we should call him."

"What if he hasn't had his audition yet? Getting anxiety ridden calls from us will not help him."

"What if he thinks we don't care because we haven't made anxiety ridden calls?"

Blaine shot Santana a look, "Really?"

"I don't know Blainers," Santana huffed, "All I know is that I'm just as nervous as he was when we left him this morning. I might barf up from all the worrying I'm doing."

"We both just need to distract ourselves and not bother him," Blaine said, "He'll call us when he can."

"Blaine, I've done everything on my to-do list for the entire week with superhuman speed and accuracy to try to keep myself occupied. I'm just going to call him and see if he answers."

"Santana Lopez, don't you dare," Blaine said leaning forward, his elbows on his desk.

"You're not my daddy, Anderson."

"Well, no, but I'm your boss and I'm telling you that if you make that phone call, you're fired," Blaine said trying to sound threatening. But he was silently willing her to go against his orders.

"Even if I actually found you intimidating, I wouldn't be rattled right now," Santana said taking a deep breath as the fight deflated from inside her, "Fine, I'll wait. But I don't like this."

"Neither do I," Blaine said leaning back in his desk chair.

Because as much as Blaine knew that Kurt would tell him and Santana when he was finished, he couldn't help but worry, as he was sure Santana was, that something had gone wrong and Kurt was avoiding them both. Blaine couldn't help but imagine Kurt crying alone in his apartment just because he wouldn't let himself or Santana call Kurt to see how things had gone when they were worrying so much. Kurt had told them that he didn't expect to get any real news today, but a number of things could have gone wrong during the audition or even before it. Blaine and Santana had left him at the apartment that morning with several hours to go before his audition. What if something had happened between then and when he was supposed to leave for his audition.

Blaine was very aware that his imagination was just running wild and none of what he was thinking was actually true. He just needed to be patient and wait for Kurt to call.

His phone lit up on his desk, buzzing quietly against the wood but pulling the anxious attention of both Blaine and Santana. But Blaine deflated when he noticed that it was Cooper's name that was displaying on the screen. His brother really had the worst timing.

"My brother," Blaine said shaking his head to let Santana know that it wasn't Kurt then rejected the call and put his phone back down on his desk.

Santana nodded, "I should probably thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping up your end of the bargain. You know, when you were paying my bills. Before you were my boss. You've been good to Kurt. Really good. And while I wasn't so sure about you at first, you make him happy."

"I love him," Blaine said. Santana was the second person who wasn't Kurt, after Burt, who Blaine had told of his feelings towards Kurt.

"Good. Good. That's all I've ever wanted for him."

Blaine didn't get to respond because his phone was buzzing on the desk again. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was Cooper.

"Cooper—now isn't a good time."

"Blaine," Cooper said, "its dad."

Blaine's thoughts immediately searched for the last time he'd talked to his mother. He had barely spoken to his father since Cooper's wedding but when was the last time he'd spoken to his mother? It had been over the weekend after his dinner with Figgins on his way to Kurt's. When he'd spoken to his mom his dad had been doing okay. He was still fighting. They were working to make everything better. His mother had told him not to worry, that everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Before Cooper had even said the words, Blaine knew that things weren't alright. He knew that his father was gone. Cooper kept talking, explaining, like there was some kind of explanation that could be offered. But it was simple. His father had cancer; now his father was dead.

Santana watched Blaine with concerned eyes, but Blaine remained silent, focused in front of him, away from her. He finally looked in her direction when her phone buzzed in her hand. Blaine didn't react but Santana stood up and walked over to the door, standing just outside Blaine's office when she answered.

"Hey Kurt," Santana said into the phone, "I-I-can I call you ba—actually, how fast can you get to the office? I-uh-Kurt I don't know. But I think something happened with Blaine's dad."

Santana hung up with Kurt and went back into Blaine's office. He was no longer on the phone, but his face remained as void of emotion as it had before Kurt had called.

"My dad died," Blaine whispered.

Santana didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing to say. But went around the desk to stand next to Blaine, he never looked up at her. Santana leaned down and wrapped her arms around Blaine, in a small attempt to comfort him. Blaine didn't move, he didn't cry. He just sat there, breathing, in Santana's arms. He wasn't sure he could feel them, he wasn't sure he could feel anything. Santana was speaking but Blaine didn't understand any of it except for five important words.

"Kurt is on his way."


	11. Chapter 11

Being back in Ohio, in Westerville, was never something Blaine looked forward to. It didn't matter if he was there for Thanksgiving or Christmas or his parent's wedding anniversary party, he would start counting down the minutes until he could get back on a flight to New York the second his plane landed.

Being in Westerville for his father's funeral was no different.

If there was a silver lining to any of the three days that Blaine would be 'home' it was that Kurt was by his side. Though, Blaine had no idea why his boyfriend would want to be there when the last Anderson family function that they'd both attended had gone _so_ well. Blaine owed Kurt more than he was sure he could ever repay him just for being there with him instead of celebrating. There hadn't been time to celebrate the fact that Kurt had been late getting out of his audition because they'd asked him to sing again and read through a scene. Kurt should be out celebrating with Santana instead of by Blaine's side at a funeral for a man who'd he'd met once, surrounded by people he didn't know, people he'd never meet again. And he did it all with a supportive hand in Blaine's and a comforting smile on his face. Like there was nowhere else in the entire world he'd rather be.

It wasn't that Blaine thought that the world revolved around him, but there was something about death, about his father's death, that made Blaine realize just how small his own life was compared to the rest of the world. The rest of the world that kept turning and continued to operate like nothing had happened. It was as if the world didn't care that his father had gotten cancer and died. His phone still went off; texts from Nick asking questions he should have known the answer to, emails were piling up in his inbox and he had missed called from clients who had his cell number. He tried his best to send Santana, still in New York doing as much as she could, the messages asking her to call the clients and let them know it would be a few days before he could respond because while the world was still spinning, Blaine's world had essentially stopped moving and everyone would just have to wait for him to catch up.

For two days, Blaine's world consisted of being holed up in a funeral home greeting, alongside his mother and Cooper, family and friends, most of which he hadn't seen in years. Blaine bit his tongue and was happy when Cooper seemed to do the same when their mother asked that Angela and Kurt sit off to the side, making it clear that that part was for family only and, despite Angela now having the Anderson last name, Mrs. Anderson didn't seem to include her in that. And, despite how Blaine felt, Kurt was just 'that boyfriend of yours' though it gave him a bit of comfort knowing that Kurt wasn't going to be shunned in solitude.

Blaine stood on one side of his mother, Cooper on the other as he met the unfamiliar faces who claimed they knew his father and remembered Blaine from when he was just a little boy. His mother's book club came to pay their respects as he his parent's friends from the house in Greenwich. For hours, people Blaine didn't know, whose name he wouldn't remember after they'd walked away came to share stories of his father's life. They would tell what would become his legacy. And Blaine couldn't help but wonder if the man being talked about in those stories would be a different man that Blaine's own stories would.

"What do you do for a living," Mr. Collins, another colleague of his father's asked when he came through the line of mourners, his hand clasping Blaine's.

"I'm the Associate Account Manager at Edward Jones in New York," Blaine answered for the sixth or seventh time that day.

"You're father must've been proud," Mr. Collins told Blaine.

Without thinking Blaine just nodded as Mr. Collins moved on to someone else he knew across the room. But the truth was Blaine didn't know if his father had really been proud of him. It had been years since his father had given him an "I'm proud of you, son." Mr. Collins was likely just being kind, but Blaine couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Or if he was terribly wrong. The most horrifying thing was that Blaine would never find out.

"I need some air," Blaine whispered to Cooper while his mother was talking with someone he didn't know and walked as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself out of the room and out the front door of the funeral home, walking past a gathering of people who were walking into the building.

If he had been paying attention to anything but the overwhelming feeling of what he would never know that was growing inside him by the second, Blaine would have noticed that the door never closed completely behind him. He would have realized that while he was running to escape someone, Kurt, was running behind him, never calling out to stop him, just letting Blaine run, but following right behind him.

Still ignorant to Kurt's presence, Blaine sat down on the curb facing the parking lot, the sun beginning to set over the world around him. Trying to center himself, Blaine put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he tried to gain some control of himself.

How had it gotten like this? Why didn't he spend the time when he knew his father was dying trying to do something to mend their strained relationship? They'd barely spoken since Cooper's wedding; all of the updates on his father's health had been delivered through his mother. And the times when they had talked had been short and awkward. The way his father acted at Cooper's wedding had been unreasonable, but so was the way they both had acted since. Why had cancer not caused either of them to let go of whatever distance had built up between them and reconcile before it was too late? Why hadn't that been enough for one of them to make a move? Maybe Blaine had been counting on his father beating the cancer and they would have their chance at reconciliation then. But he'd been wrong and now he was left with a bunch of unanswered questions and more regret. He'd somehow managed to disappoint his father, even after his death.

Blaine didn't look over when Kurt sat down next to him, but his heart sped up a little as he did, happy to have Kurt by his side. But he kept his head in his hands and his eyes focused on the ground between his feet while he tried not to break down. If he looked at Kurt right now, his eyes so kind and full of love, he'd surely turn into a hysterical mess. He owed it to his mother and Cooper to be strong. He could break down later when he was alone. Blaine didn't argue when Kurt reached up on took Blaine's right hand from where it cradled his head, wove their fingers together and pulled their joined hands into his lap. Somehow the gesture had taken some of the weight off of Blaine's chest.

"You want to talk about it," Kurt asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"It's just a little overwhelming," Blaine said, his eyes still focused on the ground between his feet.

"What is?"

"Other people thinking they know things about you that you don't even know yourself," Blaine said. Another moment of silence passed between them, almost like Kurt wasn't sure what Blaine meant or how to respond, so Blaine continued, "It's like, you know your father loves you right? You know that he's proud of you for everything you've ever accomplished?"

"Of course."

"You can say that with conviction. I'm not sure I've ever had that with my father," Blaine said, "But there are a t least fifty people in there who want to tell me how proud my father was of me, about how I was living my life, and I can't agree with them without thinking it's a lie. Without thinking that there is no way that they could have known that because I don't know if it's true."

"Do you think he didn't love you?"

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe is some weird way. I used to think that he loved _me_ —just not that I was gay. But I guess that's just as an important part of me as any. But maybe he loved all the parts of me that he could accept and understand and the rest he either didn't like, or he hated. And I think the thing that upsets me the most is that I've run out of time to make him understand. Not that he ever would, but I could have tried harder. I stopped trying when I moved to New York. And now everyone is in there remembering what a great man he was and all I can think about is every time he'd been disappointed in me."

"It's okay to be angry with him," Kurt said stroking his thumb against Blaine's.

"It's not just him I'm angry with. I'm angry with myself for allowing things to get as bad as they did."

"He hurt you, Blaine. It's okay for you to still feel wounded."

"I know. But I didn't—I don't—hate him. I just—you saw the way he acted at Cooper's wedding. The things he said-"

"Are in the past," Kurt finished, "unless you want to continue to be mad, which is totally okay, you have to let them go. You have to let go of your anger towards him. And then let go of your anger towards yourself."

"I know," Blaine said with a sigh.

"I know it's not the same," Kurt said resting his head against Blaine's shoulder, "But you know that I love you. And I'm proud of you."

Blaine finally turned his head to look at Kurt and, as suspected, he immediate took in Kurt's eyes, beautiful, blue, kind and full of love. But instead of breaking down he gave his boyfriend the slightest of smiles, "Thank you."

* * *

Cooper and Angela had offered to stay in Westerville a little longer so that his mother wouldn't be alone and so that Blaine and Kurt could return to New York. For the first time Blaine's heart didn't get any lighter as the plane ascended into the sky to carry him home, the tension in all his muscles didn't disappear. The weight of his father's death was determined to follow him around longer than Blaine thought it would.

Kurt had insisted that they both go back to his apartment once they returned to New York with promises that Santana wouldn't be there. But there had been nothing sexual in his offer or in Blaine's acceptance. In the comfort of Kurt's apartment he could be whatever he needed to be and he would know that he was safe and loved. Kurt only asked him if he needed anything and never how he was feeling. Because Blaine didn't know and after their conversation at the funeral home, Kurt knew just how confused he was.

But the world had still been turning and it was time to catch up. Blaine had to go back to work and face the responsibilities that he'd been avoiding over the last few days. The office was quiet when he entered. He'd slept in his own apartment the night before and he'd come to work alone and Santana wasn't yet in her position behind the desk in front of his office. Blaine checked the time on his phone, he wasn't that early. He'd expected at least Nick (who was surprisingly prompt) to be getting coffee, but it seemed like everyone else was missing. Except Mr. Figgins who upon noticing Blaine's presence calling him immediately into his office.

The conversation that followed was hazy to Blaine. His mind stopped functioning properly when the words "CCPP has gone bankrupt" escaped Figgins' lips. The only thing Blaine could concentrate on was what this would mean, for his clients and for him. There wouldn't be enough left over to pay any of the shareholders. As Figgins continued to explain the details of what led to CCPP's demise, the details he would have to memorize later, he was running mentally through the list, the incredibly long list, of clients that he'd need to contact and let them know they'd lost so much money. Mr. Hanson, Mrs. Grayson, the Driers, Kurt.

_Kurt._

If he hadn't felt sick before, he was pretty sure his breakfast was twisting and turning violently inside him now. Because this—this disaster, just got personal. He'd now to have to tell Kurt that all the money that Kurt had invested in CCPP was gone. It was gone and there was nothing Blaine could do. And he felt responsible.

He no longer cared about the clients he would have to call. He didn't care that Mrs. Robins just lost ten grand. What he cared about was Kurt. Kurt lost his money. Kurt lost money Blaine knew Kurt didn't have to lose. It was gone. But more importantly, Blaine was going to have to find a way to look Kurt in the eye when he knew that he had let Kurt down. Kurt trusted him with this. _If I can't trust you who can?_ he'd said. And the truth was no one.

Two days before Kurt had told him how proud he was of Blaine. Now Blaine had let Kurt down just like he'd let down his father. But somehow this, telling Kurt, seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes, scared him more than seeing the same look in his father's eyes. Because the truth? The truth was that the thought of losing Kurt terrified Blaine. Blaine had been no resistant to letting anyone get close enough to hurt him. But he had and it was wonderful. But now Kurt was going to destroy him. And he deserved every second of it. For the first time in his miserable life, Blaine knew that he deserved to feel the pain of letting down someone who he loved.

* * *

Blaine sat at his desk for an hour before anyone else arrived at the office. Apparently being out of town meant that he was the last to know the bad news, and the only one who didn't get the memo to come in late. He watched, silently, as Santana put her purse down on her desk, hit the button to start up her computer, but then turn towards his office. When she reached his office door, she leaned against the frame, silent.

"Did you tell Kurt," Blaine asked.

"No," Santana responded, "But it was hard as hell because he knew something was up and he's the only person I have a terrible time lying to. But I figured you should be the one to do it."

"I'll go now," Blaine said standing quickly from his chair, "I have to—I have—"

"It can wait," Santana said moving until she was standing in front of Blaine, "He has to open the restaurant today anyway so by the time you get to the apartment he'll be gone. And you don't give news like this to people when they're working. It's rude."

Blaine took a deep breath, the panic still clawing at him, "He's going to hate me," he whispered to himself.

"He is not," Santana said, "You haven't known Kurt for as long as I have. He forgave me for being a bitch all the time and he's forgiven people who were a lot worse to him. On purpose. So here's what you're going to do. You're going to go there after work. You're going to bring him flowers. Now because you screwed up, but because Kurt deserves flowers. And then you can tell him and you two can do whatever you two do. I am going to call Brittany and spend the night with her just in case 'whatever you two do' ends up being doing it on my couch. I've walked in on that more than enough times to scar me for life."

"You really think it'll be that easy?"

"I know it will be."

And that was exactly what Blaine did.

After stopping at the florist just as they were closing, Blaine hurried to Kurt's apartment, red and yellow roses in hand. Even his knock felt nervous as he rapped against the door, waiting for Kurt as the anxiety grew inside his chest, making him fidgety. He could do this. It would be difficult but no one knew Kurt like Santana. And if she said everything would be alright, then it would. He trusted her.

The door opened to reveal Kurt, shocked, and fresh out of the shower in sweatpants and a t-shirt, clearly preparing to settle in for a night with Santana. Though they had texted after Kurt had gotten off work, Blaine never mentioned that he would be coming by and he asked Santana to do the same. Kurt let him in immediately, kissing him in greeting. Blaine wondered for a moment if it would be the last time he ever kissed Kurt. But Santana's words of reassurance pushed away the insecure voices in his head.

"These are for you," Blaine said handing the bouquet to Kurt who took in their lovely scent and disappeared into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

Blaine stood apprehensively in the middle of the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming," Kurt asked from the kitchen.

"I wanted to surprise you," Blaine said trying to act like he wasn't terrified that everything that was still good in his life wasn't about to implode on him.

"Well, consider me surprised," Kurt said returning from the kitchen with the flowers in a vase, placing them on the entertainment center, "What's the occasion?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Can we talk?"

Blaine watched in his own horror as something like terror washed over Kurt's face, his smile disappearing, some of the light in his eyes fading, "Uh, yeah."

"Can we sit down," Blaine asked gesturing towards the couch.

Kurt nodded and Blaine took a seat on the middle cushion of the couch, Kurt sitting beside him, barely and arm's length away, "You're scaring me, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to. But I promise, whatever you're thinking, what I'm about to say probably isn't it."

"Then please get it out before I go crazy."

"It's about CCPP," Blaine said hoping that would clear away whatever conclusions Kurt was jumping to in his head, "What I got to work this morning my boss told me that they went bankrupt while we were in Ohio."

"Okay," Kurt said cautiously, "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means—Kurt, it means that all the money that was invested with them," Blaine explained, "It's gone."

"Oh," Kurt said letting go of the breath he seemed to be holding, his eyes focused on something across the room.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes, the beautiful blue oceans that Blaine found himself longing to get lost in looked at him, "You didn't— you didn't know. You couldn't have known."

"That doesn't make me any less sorry," Blaine said as he watched Kurt realize that even though it wasn't much, he'd lost everything he'd invested in CCPP. He would never get it back, "Let me make it up to you."

"How?"

"I can give you back the money you lost. All of it."

Kurt eyes which had drifted down to the rug between his feet darted up in Blaine's direction once again. They were sad, but strong, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want your money, Blaine."

"Kurt, I can give it to you. It's not a problem for me."

"Except it is for me."

"Kurt, please let me do this for you."

"No, Blaine."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to," Kurt said, "It's just that simple."

"I know you just lost money you couldn't afford to lose," Blaine

Kurt stood up and turned his back to Blaine. He was quiet for a minute but when he turned around his eyes were shining with fresh tears threatening to fall. He looked sad but when he spoke his words weren't weak, they were strong, loud, angry, "Is that how you see me? Poor little Kurt struggling to make ends meet most months while you're getting promoted in your already well-paying job."

"Kurt, of course not! That's insane."

"Is it? Because I can't help think that's the way you've seen me the entire time we've been together."

"Kurt, I don't—"

"You've been spending money like your bank account is endless. But then again, it is. You've insisted on paying for nearly everything since we've been together."

"Because I wanted to."

"Well, I wanted you not to."

"You could have said something to me," Blaine said rising to his feet but keeping a few feet between himself and Kurt, "You could have said something. But instead you're throwing what I thought was my generosity in my face."

"I'm not a charity case," Kurt shouted.

"I never said you were," Blaine yelled back, "You aren't."

"I've always known that you had it but I never wanted or needed you to bail me out of anything. I knew what I was doing investing that money. I'll be alright without it."

"I was just offering, Kurt."

"Yeah, well stop offering."

"Got it," Blaine said the hurt beginning to boil inside him, turning to anger and fear, "I'll never buy you a single thing again. I'm sorry for trying to do something nice for you. If I had known it was bothering you I would have stopped."

"Would you of? Because I asked you not to cover Santana's expenses while she was unemployed and you both went behind my back with that."

"She came to me for help. I wanted to help her. For _you_."

"But I asked you not to do it and you didn't seem to care."

"How long as you been angry about this, Kurt?"

Kurt opened his mouth several times to speak but closed it each time as he deliberated what the best answer to Blaine's question was before settling on, "A while."

"Since the beginning?" Blaine asked, terrified of the answer.

"No. Not that long."

"But you've been upset for at least a couple months then, right," Blaine asked, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I love you," Kurt shouted, "Because I love you and I was terrified that if I started a fight you'd run away."

"What?"

"You were so reluctant to even start a relationship," Kurt said.

"What does that have to do with anything, Kurt," Blaine questioned, "Kurt, I agreed to be with you because I wanted nothing more. You didn't force me into anything I didn't want. I knew what I was getting into. I may have been reluctant but I knew that relationships aren't always easy. That's why I wasn't doing them."

"Exactly. And what if you thought I wasn't worth the effort?"

"Kurt, you were—you are—the exception to every rule I've ever created for myself. I wanted to spend time with you and kiss you and hold your hand. And if I wanted to buy dinner or concert tickets—"

"It was too much. Spending money isn't what being in a relationship is about."

"Neither is not telling me when something is bothering you. I thought you loved me. I thought you trusted me."

"I do."

"No, Kurt. I don't know that you do. You don't trust me if you don't think that I've changed since we met and you don't trust us if you think I'd run at the first sign of trouble."

"I didn't know."

"When I walked in here tonight I knew two things: that I loved you and that you loved me. And I hoped that you would go on loving me even though loving me literally cost you."

"And what do you know now?"

"I feel like I don't know what the truth is and what is make believe. Some lie that we both told ourselves because we it was something that we wanted. And now even though I've trusted you with everything, I don't know that you've ever trusted me at all."

"I feel like I have no idea what the truth is. Because I thought that we loved each other and that it was pure. But now I think maybe that was a delusion, something I convinced myself was the truth because I wanted it; I wanted you, so badly. I know that I've spent these last few months trusting you with everything. And I know that I don't know if you've ever trusted me at all," Blaine said.

For a minute Kurt and Blaine stood in the middle of Kurt's living room, silent. The quiet around them pierced their ears until it became unbearable. They were both at a loss for words but they couldn't move forward until something was said. Blaine broke away from their stance first, heading towards the door, reaching for his shoes.

"You're leaving?"

Blaine nodded, "I'm going to leave, but I'm not running. I'm leaving before I say something that I'll regret in the morning."

Blaine heard the hitch in Kurt's breath, and then his name escape as a sigh passed his lips.

"We just need to breathe for a minute," Blaine said, "I need to think."

Kurt only nodded.

"You close the next couple of nights and I'm going to be buried in trying to do damage control for the next week. I'm not saying we should wait that long, but maybe a couple of days to just figure out what we want will do us some good."

Kurt nodded, "Okay."

Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt on the forehead, relishing in the feel of Kurt's hand against his forearm as he held on tight. Blaine used Kurt's grip to give himself the strength to pull away and walk out the door of Kurt's apartment into the empty hallway. He only made it half way down the hallway until he stopped and slide to the floor along the wall. It was he gave into the pain that had been welling up in his chest. It was then that he let himself really feel everything that he'd been trying so desperately to keep under control while he front of Kurt. It was then the tears fell from his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt threw himself in the cushions of his couch after a long afternoon at the restaurant. It had been three days since fight with Blaine and he was tired. He was tired because he'd barely slept; he was tired because he'd been rehearsing almost every waking moment of the last three days and when it wasn't rehearsing he was working and trying his hardest not to think about Blaine. But that was the point of the break that Blaine had put them on wasn't it? To think about Blaine and what he means to Kurt? But Kurt didn't need to think about that, he already knew what Blaine meant to him and the answer was everything. The only problem now was that he had to prove to Blaine that it was true.

When Santana had come home that night, after Kurt called her begging, desperate for his best friend, the first words out of her mouth weren't accusatory towards like he'd expected them to be. No, the first words out of her mouth formed the question that Kurt had been asking himself since the moment Blaine walked out of the door.

_What the hell happened?_

Kurt only shrugged and continued to cry.

But the truth, Kurt realized quickly, was that what happened was the result of months of Kurt's cowardly attitude towards bringing up the things that bothered him to Blaine. He was more than aware that if he would have just talked to Blaine sooner, in a civil manner, than everything wouldn't have come to a head in the out of control way it did. And when he told that to Santana, he was surprised that she only stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, looked him straight in the eye and told him that, yeah, he'd been an idiot. And then she hugged him and whispered that everything would be alright.

If Kurt hadn't been in such a pathetic state he would have found it amusing that Santana wasn't jumping at the chance to insult Blaine or blame him for everything that had caused Kurt sadness. But something had changed. Somehow, in the last few months, Santana's opinion of Blaine had changed. They'd become civil and, dare he say it, friendly. Blaine wasn't the only one who'd transformed themselves recently.

Kurt was well aware of that Blaine had transformed since they'd met. He'd gone from a man who didn't believe that love existed, and if it did it wasn't worth his time, to a man who fell in love with Kurt; and who Kurt had fallen wholeheartedly in love with in return. But Kurt had somehow given Blaine the illusion that he never trusted him. That Kurt never believed that Blaine could be man that Kurt could love. But somehow Kurt had to figure out how was going to prove to Blaine that he was wrong. He would find a way to prove to Blaine that he'd never loved anyone like he loved Blaine. And that he thought that maybe, just maybe, there would never be another person that Kurt would ever love. That Blaine was his forever.

* * *

Three days after his fight with Kurt, Blaine was living on coffee and the bagels and salads Santana would bring him. Otherwise, he didn't eat. He didn't have time and even though he was meeting clients most of the day, he couldn't exactly bring them out to lunch to tell them they'd lost money. Those who had only invested what was, at least to them, pocket change didn't seem as jostled by the news. They were upset of course but most of them recognized that they were gambling. Just like Kurt had.

It wasn't as smooth sailing with many of his other clients. There had been tears from Mrs. Hensen who didn't quite understand and shouting from Mr. Richards who, it seemed, didn't quite understand what he'd been doing when he invested the money. Blaine tried his best to make sure that his clients were as informed as possible when making investment decisions, but some of them were so passive and were just investing because it seemed like a good idea. They never really understood what was happening.

And even though it was stressful and heartbreaking to have to tell each of his clients that had invested in CCPP that they'd lost money, it was a good distraction from everything that was going on in his personal life. Or maybe it was his lack of personal life since without Kurt Blaine really didn't have anything left.

He'd reluctantly told Cooper about his fight with Kurt when his brother called mere hours after the incident. Blaine's emotions had been so raw and so delicate that it was impossible to hide the fact that something was wrong from his brother, even over the phone. But his brother did his best, since despite being married had always been not-so-great at relationships, to give him advice.

"The guy is crazy about you, Blaine," Cooper had said, "I saw it at the wedding and I saw it at Dad's funeral. I totally get why you're upset and it was a good idea to take a breather. But don't wait too long. Go to him and talk to him. Calmly."

Blaine later learned that Cooper and Angela had had their first fight as a married couple and Cooper seemed to be learning a lot about how to deal with significant others. But Blaine knew that Cooper was right. The only way to solve anything was to talk to Kurt. But every time he thought about Kurt all Blaine could remember was what it felt like to think that Kurt had never really trusted him. When he felt like the only thing that he thought was real in his life had been built upon an unsteady foundation that Blaine had come to believe was indestructible. What if something he thought would last forever turned out to be temporary? Could he look Kurt in the eye and watch it all dissolve?

* * *

It had been four days. Four days and Blaine wasn't sure of anything; except that he missed Kurt. In every lunch hour they didn't talk, in every night that he went home to an empty apartment, to every morning he woke up alone in bed, Blaine missed Kurt. Kurt had become ingrained in the fabric of Blaine's world and without him everything seemed a little…less.

"We need to talk," Santana said appearing in the doorway of his office in the afternoon of the fourth day.

He had twenty minutes before he had yet another appointment and was taking a moment to breathe before he delivered bad new to yet another client. But, surprisingly, Santana hadn't said a word about Kurt in the last four days and he could tell by the look at her face that it was finally time for her to berate him.

"Did you come in here to tell me that I'm an idiot and that if I wasn't your boss you'd have my balls on a silver platter?"

"No," Santana said walking further into the office and sitting in one of the chairs in front of Blaine's desk, "But I see you've learned exactly what it means to go Lima Heights. And I may think you're an idiot but I also spent an hour telling him how much of an idiot he is."

Blaine creased his eyebrows, "Why is he an idiot?"

"Because he should have fucking told you something was wrong," Santana said, "Even if you should have figured it out for yourself."

"I had no idea."

"I know," Santana told him, "I think that's the only reason I don't hate you right now. But what worries me the most is that he didn't even tell me that something was bothering him. I'm his best friend."

"He didn't say anything to you?"

"No, he didn't. And that just means that he knows he's being an idiot," Santana said, "And that's the only reason that I'm even talking to you about this."

"He has every right to be mad at me," Blaine told her, "But I swear, I have never thought less of Kurt because his disposable income is less than mine."

"I know that, you know that, hell even he knows that. But Kurt has a tongue made for lashing," Santana explained, "And sometimes when he's scared or angry it makes wounds that he doesn't intend to make but they hurt nonetheless. Trust me, I've been there. But the day you two started doing the dirty was the day that you earned Kurt Hummel's complete trust. What you need to do is talk to him. When he apologies, he'll mean it."

"And everything will magically be better?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Blaine answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Then no, it won't magically be better," Santana said, 'You'll have to apologize too. And then you'll have to promise that you two will never let this happened again for no other reason than to keep me sane. Seriously, he's miserable at home, you're miserable here and Brittany said I look like a sad little panda and that's because you two lovesick idiots aren't happy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Santana told him, "Fix it. I can't believe I'm about to admit this out-loud but like it or not Blainers you're not just my boss, you're my friend. And Kurt is my best friend and I want the two of you to be happy."

"He makes me happy."

"So then please go fix this shit so I can enter my home without the sound of Celine Dion banging violently against my eardrums every day."

"I'll see if he'll talk to me tonight," Blaine said grabbing his phone off the desk, suddenly more desperate than ever to see Kurt, to hear his voice.

"Nope, he's busy tonight," Santana said tossing a folded up piece of paper onto the desk, "Be at that address at six. Kurt had his final audition tonight and you should be there."

Blaine looked down at the address scribbled in Santana's handwriting, "I-I can go to this?"

"I guess so. I was going to go but something tells me he'd rather see your face in that crowd than mine."

Blaine smiled for the first time in four days, "Thank you, Santana. For everything."

"That's what friends are for," Santana said standing, "I do however request that the makeup sex be had at your place. Brittany has some big important dance thing in the morning so I can't be shunned away from my own apartment tonight and I'd really like to not experience the dirty sighs of your reunion."

Blaine laughed and watched Santana walk out of his office, then glanced at his watch. There were four hours before Kurt's audition. And after two more depressing appointments, Blaine hurried about the streets of New York City with a determination he hadn't felt in a long while.

* * *

Kurt was beginning to worry. No, actually, he was about to freak out. He was standing backstage with three other guys all of which were competing for, and could easily take, this part and his friend wasn't answering her phone. He'd called Santana twice, sent multiple text messages just to make sure that she'd be there when he had his the audition that could change his entire life, but the only thing he got in response was 'break a leg.' She was being a terrible best friend. She's promised to be there since the only other person he could lean on for support during this nerve-wracking time, Blaine, hadn't called him yet. Kurt had almost broke down and called him that afternoon, desperate to hear his voice, but just as he was about to press that green button, he reminded himself that Blaine would come to him when he was ready to talk about it, about them. And desperate pleading from Kurt to come to his audition wouldn't help the matter any.

When the direction called his name, Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to pretend that he knew someone in the auditorium who was cheering him on before taking the stage.

* * *

Blaine doubled checked the address on the paper that Santana had given him before entering the building that looked like an office building. He'd thought about stopping for flowers on the way but the last time he'd brought Kurt flowers it hadn't gone so well (though not at all because of the flowers) and he didn't need anything to distract them from the conversation that so desperately needed to happen.

Blaine followed the signs in the hallway that directed him to the auditorium with quick steps and as he pulled the giant door of the auditorium open he saw Kurt taking center stage. Quietly, Blaine took a seat in the last row of seats and forced his attention on Kurt.

The music started, a simple piano arrangement, and when Kurt began singing, his magical voice projecting through the entire auditorium, Blaine was completely captivated. The world could be crumbling around him and he wouldn't have noticed. Blaine had heard Kurt sing before, but not like this. Singing along with the radio while they were making dinner was one thing, but the way Kurt was singing now, like his life depended on it, was out of this world. Kurt's voice was strong, commanding attention from his audience. And the conviction in his world was nothing like Blaine had ever heard before.

* * *

 _Being Alive_ was his last chance to convince the director that he was right for this part. To prove to them, what he felt in his heart, that there was nothing else he wanted more than to be part of this production. So he put aside every little bit of his problems with Blaine and the worry of Santana not answering her phone calls and he sang. He sang from that part of him deep inside that was red hot with passion for performing until that feeling, that…overwhelming sense of calm that washed over him while he performed, the reason he knew he wanted to do it for the rest of his life, washed over him completely. He knew his eyes were getting glossy but he didn't care. He sang until the last long note escaped him. And then he stood in the middle of the stage, breathless, with a smile on his face.

* * *

The room was silent when Kurt finished his song and Blaine fought back the urge to get to his feet and applaud Kurt. He had been amazing. He wanted desperately to give him the standing ovation he deserved but it didn't seem appropriate.

Blaine watched as Kurt thanked the director and exited stage left. Blaine rushed out of the auditorium into the hallway and looked around for a way to get himself backstage and to Kurt.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned in the direction of the voice, the voice that made every unstable bit of him right again, "Kurt."

"What are you doing here," Kurt asked.

"You were amazing," Blaine told him.

"Thank you."

"Can we—Santana said—," Blaine mumbled, "Can we talk?"

"Santana?"

"She told me about your audition."

"Oh."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "Yeah, of course."

Without hesitation, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand and let him into an empty room with a piano. It looked like it could have been classroom if only there were desks. He shut the door behind them.

"I," they both said at the same time causing them both to laugh.

"Can I go first," Kurt asked, "Please."

Blaine nodded.

"I owe you an apology," Kurt said, "I'm sorry for getting so upset the other night and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about the money thing sooner. And I'm the most sorry that you thought for even a second that I don't trust you or that what we have isn't real because nothing could be further from the truth."

"I know," Blaine responded.

"I should have said something," Kurt continued, "But I was scared. Because I've never had the best luck when it comes to men. I've had guys bail on me for reasons pettier than money and I just came to the conclusion that I was unlucky in love. Or that maybe I was still learning how to do it right. But when you and I go together I felt that something was different. Something was…better. And I was right. Because falling in love with you was the greatest thing I've ever done. And I'm sorry you've ever doubted me but I trust you and I love you completely and I'm terrified that you came all the way here to break up with me because I was terrible at making sure that you knew that."

"You really thing I could just do that," Blaine asked, "You think I could just walk away from you because of one, admittedly idiotic, fight? A fight for which we were both at fault."

"I didn't say it was rational. But that doesn't make it any less true."

"Kurt, this," Blaine said gesturing between himself and Kurt, "us. It's never been about being in a relationship. It was about being with you. I didn't realize that I was missing anything until you came into my life and filled a part of me that had always been absent."

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt said his voice catching and a shine in his eye, "And I promise that something like this will never happen again."

"I love you, too," Blaine said, "And I promise to be more mindful of my spending habits and how you're feeling. But you've got to promise me that you'll let me know when something is bothering you."

"I will," Kurt said, "Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me before I scream?"

"Of course," Blaine said taking a step to close the distance that was still between them, reaching out until his hand could rest upon Kurt's hip and he all he had left to do was lean in and press his lips against Kurt's.

They'd kissed a million times, each as exhilarating for Blaine as the next. Maybe it had been the distance that had been between them or maybe it was something else entirely, but the kiss they shared in the empty room with the piano felt different. Like something that there weren't exactly words for. Something that could possibly be…forever. And that was all that he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a long time since Blaine found himself not working on a Thursday afternoon, but on this particular Thursday he found himself cuddled up on Kurt's couch, with Kurt, with daytime television making noise in the background as he focused on the feel of Kurt's fingers raking through his hair and Kurt's heartbeat where it drummed steady beneath Blaine's ear where it was pressed against Kurt's chest.

He's been fired.

It was earlier that Thursday morning that Blaine walked into the office and was called into Figgin's office immediately. This time the eyes of his coworkers, of Nick and Jeff and David, watched him as he walked into Figgin's office and shut the door behind him.

Figgins sat behind his desk and, calmly, explained to Blaine just how much damage the CCPP bankruptcy had caused and then told him that there had to be changes made within the office and they would have to let him go. And Wes too.

Blaine had little choice but to nod and accept his fate. He understood that like everyone who'd invested their money, the company had taken a risk by investing so much of their time. And in the end, this was the price they had to pay. It had been Blaine who'd been the captain of the sinking ship, wasn't it? It only made sense that we be one of those who had to go.

Santana, who had spent the previous night at Brittany's, had yet to come in for the day so, with a box of his belongings, Blaine left the office without a word to anyone. He walked out into the New York morning and headed toward the direction of the only place he wanted to be. He went to Kurt's.

Blaine had given a half-hearted smile when Kurt opened the door, barely awake, and ushered Blaine inside and immediately into his arms.

"What do I do now," Blaine eventually asked when they'd settled into the couch.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow," Kurt said instantly, 'Today we can just…be."

Blaine wondered if that was the same thing that Kurt had said to Santana the night she was fired from the restaurant. He remembered Kurt telling him that he'd learned that whenever something bad happened, it was good to just take a day to just be. And then the rest of it would work out in time.

So he told himself that there was nothing else he could do, nothing that he had to do, right away, and he could just be with Kurt. He would stay in that moment, wrapped up in the man that he loved, and who loved him, he be content to wait until tomorrow.

Well, until the door of the apartment slammed open, banging against the wall and Santana came flying into the apartment.

"You could have waited for me to tell me instead of letting Nick do it," Santana shouted, her hands on her hips, her hair stuck on her lipstick, "And I'm pretty sure he never looked me in the eye."

Blaine sat up, Kurt behind him, "I'm sorry, Santana. I just thought it would be best if I just got my stuff and left."

"Yes, without your lovely assistant."

"I talked to Figgins; you get to keep your job. You're really good at it."

"Oh, I know. I went into Figgins office and gave him a piece of my mind. You were the best damn personal investor they had in that joint and they let you go."

"It was collateral damage, Santana. There was nothing Figgins could do," Blaine explained, "Honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"He practically pissed himself when I went into his office."

Blaine let out a laugh, "You can be scary."

"Don't I know it," Santana said, "I should quit in protest."

"Please don't," Blaine said.

"Fine," Santana said then huffed, "I should go back. They've got me answering the telephone and calling people letting everyone know that you've been canned. But I needed to get out of there and let you know that I was mad. And to see if you were okay."

Even though she had called him her friend during the time when he and Kurt had been fighting, Blaine was still shocked to hear that Santana cared about him. He'd assumed that while Santana had wanted him and Kurt to be happy for Kurt's sake, and not really his own, this was different; this had nothing, really, to do with Kurt. And Blaine couldn't help but smile towards the woman who'd once chased him out of the apartment they were currently in, the woman who'd once tried to drive him away from Kurt, who was not standing on his side, as his friend.

Blaine reached behind him and grabbed hold of Kurt's hand, "I'll be alright."

"I have an idea," Kurt said, "What if we invited Brittany over tonight and the four of us can just hang out and have some fun. Blaine and I will make dinner."

"I suppose that could be fun," Santana said, "although it makes figuring out which couple is kicking the other out at the end of the night a little difficult."

"We'll figure it out," Kurt said then looked to Blaine," Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah," Blaine said turning so that his eyes met Kurt's, "That sounds great."

Once that was decided Santana returned to work, calling Brittany on her way out the door, while Kurt and Blaine spent a little more time wrapped in each other, forgetting about the world that existed outside the walls of the apartment, the world that held so much uncertainty, while in the world of just the two of them, there was little doubt. Blaine loved Kurt and Kurt loved Blaine and they'd built something that wasn't easily destroyed by money or jobs or their own self-doubt.

Late that night, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany were gathered around the kitchen table playing a rather intense game of Sorry! when Kurt's phone began vibrating in his pocket. Blaine watched as he glanced at the number without looking at anyone else and excused himself from the room to answer.

While Santana and Brittany took their turns, Blaine watched the opening that led into the living room for Kurt to come back while listening, not to Kurt's conversation, but for any sign that Kurt needed him to follow. Santana had just swatted his arm to bring his attention back to the game when Kurt reentered the kitchen tears in his eyes and the streaks of a few others evident on his cheeks. Blaine stood immediately, causing Santana and Brittany to turn and look at Kurt.

"I-I got it," Kurt said carefully, as if he said the words the wrong way they might break or somehow become untrue, "I got the part."

Blaine let go of a breath he'd been holding since Kurt came back to the kitchen and shouted in celebration before hurrying to gather Kurt in his arms, hugging his boyfriend tight, kissing his cheek and then his lips until he was pulled away by Santana who jumped up and down before launching herself into Kurt's arms, hugging his tightly. She mumbled something that sounded awfully like 'you did it, sweetie' into Kurt's ear and Blaine heart swelled even larger.

While Brittany kissed his cheek, Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together, squeezing tight, while Santana grabbed the bottle of champagne they were saving for Kurt's birthday.

Blaine wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring him, but he knew that the people standing in the kitchen right now, his friends and his boyfriend, would be there with him. Ready to face whatever challenges were to come…together. And with a guarantee like that, Blaine knew that everything would be alright. For while they were poor in many ways, they were rich with a love that had built a foundation that would remain sturdy for the rest of their lives.


End file.
